Fate of a fan
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: When a normal girl watches her favorite thing of all time her whole world shifts and changes her live forever. She travels to another dimension and finds herself in the world of DBZ. She changes and lives as one of them but tries to find the reason why she's here. She grows into her new circumstances and fight beside the Z-Fighters. Ch24 updated! REVIEWS please! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.

Prologue.

Bulma was sitting in her lab inventing yet another mind blowing invention. She has been working on it for at least a few years now and it was almost done! She never thought about inventing something like it and it took her years to figure out how to build. There was a lot of fails but she didn't give up, she just kept inventing

She thought back of the day the idea came to her.

_Flashback_

_Bulma was walking home carrying her grocery bags alone after shopping. After an hour of shopping Vegeta and Trunks {Marai Trunks} left her there to fend for herself. "Those 2 are going to be dead when I get home! How dare they leave me alone and let me carry these bags!"_

_Busy thinking of a good punishment for those 2, Goku appeared in front of her and she almost dropped her bags. "AH!" Goku winced and covered his ears from her loud voice. "GOKU! ARE YOU CRAZY! ICOULD'VE GOTTEN A HEART ATTACK!" Bulma screeched._

_He looked at her innocently and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that Bulma, I didn't mean to scare you" Goku said. Bulma looked at him. "Yeah and I'm sorry for yelling at you… FOR ALMOST GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK AND ALMOST DROPPING THESE HEAVY BAGS!"_

_Goku cowered over her temper. She took a deep breath to calm down. "What do you want?" she asked and still anger in her voice. He looked at her. "Well Chi-Chi wanted to invite you guys over to have dinner with us?" Bulma nodded." Sure, I'll go" Goku smiled brightly. "GREAT! Well I'll see you then. I'd better get home before Chi-Chi kills me" He put 2 fingers on his forehead. "Instant transmission, you gotta love it!" Then he was gone_

_End of flashback_

Bulma smiled at the memory. It's been 6 years since she last saw her best friend who used to go on adventures with her when she was young. After he died and Marai Trunks left she built the time machine and was now working on her latest invention. "Finally!" Bulma exclaimed. She was done with it. She called it IT (Instant Transmitter).

Vegeta came strolling into the lab. "What are you blabbering about now Woman?" He asked and stood beside her. She smiled and pointed toward a small machine. "One of my best inventions. I call it IT, I finally finished the real deal!" She looked at him. "Especially since someone had to break the prototype!" She yelled.

Vegeta snickered at the memory. "Anyway now I'm going to test it out so I suggest you take a step back." Bulma said. He stepped back not wanting her to yell at him again and Bulma put on the IT. She tiped a few coordinates in and pushed a button. She stepped back and watched as it began to glow. Vegeta looked at it. "Woman, is it suppose to do that?" He asked a little concerned. She looked at him. "Mmm, I'm not sure. The prototypes I tested didn't glow but –"She stopped speaking when it began to shake.

Vegeta quickly covered her and used his Ki- to make a shield covering them both. A bright white light exploded and they shielded their eyes. When it was over he released her and she looked at her lab. Nothing changed and she walked toward the broken device. She inspected it and went towards the blue-prints to see what went wrong. Her eyes went wide when she found out what she did.

Vegeta looked at her. "Woman what's wrong? What the hell did that thing do?!" he asked angry. She looked at him and cupped her chin. "Well it was basically like Goku's Instant transmission he used to go around but only the machine version of it. It was supposed to transmit life forces to another location."

He raised his eye brow. "But it didn't work since it blew up and you're still here so it didn't transmit you anywhere." She looked up. "It did work." He furrowed his brows. "What do you mean it worked? Woman if you're playing another one of those jokes-"She cut him off. "No Vegeta I'm not joking! It transmitted." Then what did it transmit?"

"It's supposed to transmit life forces and since you shielded me…" Vegeta's eyes grew wide and he forced out the next question. "What does that mean?" She looked him in the eyes. "What it means Vegeta is that it took some of your life force or DNA and transmitted it to the place I ordered it to go. And if I'm correct it was transmit over into another dimension."

Vegeta paled. "So what you're trying to say is… That thing transmitted my life force energy or DNA to another dimension and possibly someone" He said. "But that would mean..." Bulma nodded. "That would mean the person who has it is now a saiyan"


	2. Chapter 1

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Asha. I was 17 years old and was in the middle of my summer vacation when everything changed. I was watching my favorite series in the world, DBZ. I've loved it since I was a little kid and instantly addicted to it. I memorized almost every moment of the series and never once got bored of it.

Everyone would normally say I was a loser because I watched kid's series or they would tell my 'n was a geek, but I ignored them.

I was ending my Semi-final year in high school and couldn't wait until I was finished. I was also working on grading to my next level in martial arts, and had won quite a few tournaments in the Ladies division. I have been doing it since I was a little kid and still love every trilling minute of it. Right now I was enjoying my rest for the next year. My mom got us lunch and I was eating while watching DBZ.

It was the best part of DBZ, the time that Goku returned to earth and defeat Buu. Gohan was currently flying around in his new costume as saiyaman. I always laughed at the poses he would make when people asked him who he was. _I can't help it, it's really funny._

Suddenly the scenery changed and we were in a lab. Which I presumed was Bulma's Vegeta was there and it looked like she was showing him something new called IT. I cocked an eyebrow. "Strange, I've never seen this episode before. What's going on?"

The IT thing started to shake and glow white and then my world went black.

* * *

When I woke up I groaned. "Man what happened? My head felt like it was hit with a truck and not to mention my body!"I pushed myself up and walked towards the bathroom. "The last thing I remember was that strange episode and then nothing. I probably fell asleep again."

I walked towards the mirror and washed my face. When I looked up I yelled. My light brown hair was now a very dark brown and it was spikier. My green eyes were now a very dark brown, almost black. "What the…" I stopped when I felt something touching my leg. I Froze and hesitantly looked down and saw a fury tail hanging from my behind down. I Screeched louder than before and heard someone rushing towards me. I quickly locked the door with speed I didn't even know I possessed.

"Honey, are you alright? What's wrong?"My mom asked. "Nothing! Just saw myself in the mirror." I heard her laugh. "Alright honey" and I heard her leave. I returned my gaze to the tail. I took it in my hand and examined it. "What in the world is going on? Why do I have a tail and why do I look completely different?" I groaned as her head banged and decided to lie down. No one usually disturbed me when my door was closed so I lay on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Vegeta was pacing back and forth in the GR. He couldn't train; he was too busy thinking about what the Woman said _"That would mean the person who has it is now a saiyan" _A saiyan with _his_ energy walking around in _another _dimension. His thoughts were interrupted when Bulma came into the GR. He growled. "What is it Woman?"

She looked at him. "I found a way that you can travel to the other dimension and bring back who ever we infected with your life force". He looked at her. "When can I go?" He asked. She smiled. "I knew you would want to go immediately. If you're ready to leave come to my lab." She turned around and walked away.

Vegeta was on his way to her lab and walking in thought. He had to find that person before something bad happens, especially since that person has his DNA inside of him/her. He walked into the lab and saw Bulma waiting for him. She walked towards him and put something around his wrist. "This is what was left of the IT device and has just enough energy to take you there and come back in 1 piece. You need to hurry because you only have limited time to track down that person, otherwise you're stuck there but I have faith in you." Bulma said smiling.

He nodded. "How long?" he asked. "About 5 hours, but it shouldn't be difficult. I did set in the coordinates of the place I selected before and you should be able to sense the person too." Bulma said. She pushed the button and said. "Just be careful okay?" He smirked."I always am." He said and disappeared.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 2

I was walking around in my room like a mad man. "How is this possible?!" I was starting to freak out. I didn't look the same anymore, like I was a completely different person. "I'm beginning to think this is just some crazy dream I used to have when I was little"

I always dreamt to go in the DBZ world and be a saiyan. I would dream of the crazy adventures I would go on and fight alongside the Z-Fighters. But as I got older I knew it could never happen but still loved watching the show.

My tail wrapped around my wrist. I sighed and wrapped it around my waist then I got an idea. "Well as long as I'm dreaming I might as well enjoy it." I walked out of my room and looked around to see no-one. I quickly got out of the house and went to the back yard. "So if this is a dream I should be able to fly using my energy" I concentrated and nothing happened. I growled. "Man, this stinks can't even fly in my own dream!"

Without even realizing it I was floating in the air. I looked down "Wow! This is awesome" I laughed and practiced flying but I noticed it came naturally to me and I took off. I wasn't flying anywhere specific just enjoying my dream while it lasted. I ended up on a cliff and the sun started to set. I sat down on the edge letting the wind blow through my hair. "So free" I whispered and kept looking at the view before her.

* * *

Vegeta landed near a house to where the coordinates was set. "This is where Bulma said it would be." He stretched his senses but didn't pick up anything and he growled. "It's not here" Just then he picked up a familiar ki that resembled his own.

"Got it!" He said and took off in that direction. "Why is it so far away from the coordinates?" He wondered and kept flying. He looked around and saw that this dimension was very different from theirs and the technology wasn't so advanced. "Interesting" He felt the ki near him and landed near a cliff. He looked around and saw someone sit on the edge of the cliff and walked towards them.

* * *

I was enjoying myself just sitting there and do nothing when I felt a ki appear. I was anxious at first but then I recognized it. _This dream is really starting to freak me out! How can I recognize a ki in my dream?_

It was coming towards me and fast. I decided to see if it truly was the person I sensed and sat still. I heard him land not too far away from me and heard him step closer since I have good saiyan hearing. But the one strange thing was that this didn't feel like a dream to me, it felt so _Real_. _And what if it is real? What would I do then?_

I heard the footsteps stop but kept looking forward. "So this is who has it?" I heard him say and his voice sent chills down my spine, not because it was scary but because I knew exactly who it was. "I wonder how someone like you could have managed to travel half way around the world". I growled. _What did he mean someone like me and why is he even talking to me? What is he even doing here? _"What do you want?" I asked. I felt him bore his eyes into my back.

"You sound like you know me _girl._" He said. "So what if I did? I asked you a question now answer it." I said. _I always hated it when people would toy with me and never come to the point. _He growled. "Watch your tong girl! I came here to take you, with or without you permitting" He said. My hart began to race. "Take me? Take me where?" I asked as I stood up from my sitting position. "To someone who will figure out what exactly happened that you're not human anymore" He said. I turned around and almost gasped.

Vegeta was standing a few feet away from me arms crossed over his body and had his usual scowl on his face. He looked much more handsome that in the series. His hair liked the same but he was more muscular. It was like watching him in 3D television. "And who might that be?" I asked. _I think I already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from him_. "None of your business" He said. I growled and lost my temper, "None of my Business?! I woke up looking completely different with a tail! I look like a saiyan!" I blurted out. _Shit! What have I done?!_

He looked at me wide eyed and then Furrowed them. "Who the hell are you and what do you know about saiyans?" He growled dangerously. I felt my breath hitch and kept quiet. _I always need to lose my temper at a bad time._ I sighed. Vegeta took a step forward. "Well?! Answer me! Or I'll force you! Either way I'll get my answer!" He yelled. I gulped. "No" I answered and I could see the Prince's eyes bursting with anger. Just then something went off and Vegeta looked at something that resembled a watch on his arm. "Urgh! I don't have time to play stupid games! You're coming with me!" He said and before I could protest he chopped my neck and I was surrounded by black.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 3

Bulma was busy waiting for Vegeta when he appeared before her. "AH!" She screamed and jumped. "My gosh! Is everyone gonna do that?!" Vegeta stood there very confused then he remembered the girl in his arms. "Were must I put her?" Vegeta gestured to the girl in his arms. Bulma got over her shock and looked at Vegeta angry. "What did you do to her?!" Bulma ran over to her and looked over her.

Vegeta grunted. "Woman, she's fine. I just knocked her out." Bulma looked up at him. "Do you always have to do things by force?" She asked. "Yes, besides she didn't want to go." Bulma furrowed her brows and put her hands on her hips. "Did you say please?" He stared at her. After a brief silence she sighed. "Put her in one of the guest rooms, Gently" Bulma said.

Vegeta grunted and walked towards the guest room he once lived in. He opened the door and took the girl in both arms; he laid her on the bed and left closing the door. He walked towards the lab again and saw Bulma working on the computer. "Woman what are you doing now?" Vegeta asked. Bulma turned to him. "We may have a problem. Since there was only 1 part of the machine that was working and had only enough energy to make at least one jump…"

"Spit it out already woman!" Vegeta said irritated. Bulma's eyes fired anger. "I was just trying to explain the situation you JERK!" Bulma took a deep breath. "The point is that there is no way of returning her to her world. She's stuck here in this realm." Vegeta looked at her trying his best not be shocked. "So there's no way for her to return. Isn't there anything you could do, maybe built another one of those IT's?"

Her eyes softened. "If I did it would take another few years to complete it and that doesn't mean it will work the same again." She said. Vegeta sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "So what do we do now?" He asked. "I don't know. I'll try to build one that matches the one before and while she's here we should let her feel at home." Bulma said and looked at him seriously. "That goes for you too Vegeta."

Vegeta 'hmphed' and started to walk out of the lab but stopped. "Woman,1 more thing. Does she have any recall of my memories or memories of anything?" Bulma raised an eyebrow. "No, she only has your energy or DNA Vegeta not your memories. Why?" Bulma asked. "Just wondering"

And with that he left the lab and went to go train.

* * *

I woke up and found that I was lying on a bed. _Wow, that was one scary dream, although it felt so real. _I pulled myself up but fell back on the bed as I felt a souring pain in my neck. _OW! Man that hurts. What did I do? _I groaned and sat up ignoring the pain in my neck. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw where I was. I wasn't in my room, _that's obvious. Where am I? _The room was very neat. It had 1 bed and a cupboard with a lamp on top of it and it also had its own bathroom.

I was put out of my gaze when I felt something furry on my leg and looked hesitantly down and my eyes grew wide. My tail was flicked lazily on my leg. I quickly ran to the bedroom to look at myself in the mirror. If my eyes could get wider it would. I looked exactly the same as in my dream. My eyes were still brown and my hair was the same color and spiky and also my tail was still here. That only meant one thing…

_NO! This has to be a dream otherwise… _I thought about my encounter with Vegeta and that I blurted out about the saiyan. _Oh no, that wasn't a dream, it was…it was real._ I walked out the bathroom and glanced out the window. I gasped as I looked out on a City. _Please don't tell me I am where I think I am. _I closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally and then there was a knock on the door. "Hello? Are you awake?" A familiar voice spoke. _Never mind I just found out. _I didn't answer and then heard the door open. I tried not to look too shocked at what I saw.

There in the flesh was Bulma Briefs, Heiress of CC and one of the characters of DBZ. _How did I get inside the Dragon Ball Z world and more importantly in a room at CC?! _All these thoughts and questions were driving me insane and I was starting to get a headache. "Hi, it's nice to see you awake." I looked at her. "How long was I out?" I asked. "Um, about a day or so" She said. "I brought you some food and clothes, I hope they fit but I think so." She put down the tray of food and clothes. "Thank you" I said. "My pleasure so what's your name?" Bulma asked. "Asha"

"Pleasure to meet you Asha, I'm Bulma" She said and extended her hand. _Just shake it. It's not every day you get to meet Bulma. _I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." I said_. _She walked to the door. "I'll come by again to bring you dinner, nice meeting you Asha" She said as she left the room. I sat down heavily on the bed. _That was unexpected. I need to find out which timeline this is. _I took the food tray and ate the food and went to lay on the bed unbeknownst that certain saiyan prince was watching her.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 4

It has been almost 4 days that I was here in this time which I didn't even know when and if I asked about anything they would be suspicious about it and ask me. I didn't want to mess up this timeline and didn't want to make more mistakes like I did with Vegeta. Bulma has brought me fresh clothes and food every day so far and didn't push about information about me and where I came from. I only told her my name, age and that I have a mom, dad, and sister. I was beginning to hate this room and started to meditate to let the time pass by. I figured that Bulma would eventually let me out.

I still couldn't believe that all this was real. All my life I was like a DBZ nerd and now I am actually in this world. How lucky can a fan get! I only wanted to know when I was in. if it was the androids or Cell I wouldn't want to be here and especially the Buu season! I know it was my favorite but I didn't want to be turned into something he could eat.

I shivered at the thought. I figured that it would be in 1 of those 2 because of Bulma's age. She looked young but not as young as on Namek or even before that. I was brought out of my thoughts when my tail rubbed my leg. I still wasn't used to it. It was a strange sensation and to be honest I was still a little afraid of it. From what I could remember was that it can be a weakness if someone pulls it or even worse; I could turn into an ozzaro!

I sighed glad that Piccolo at least destroyed it a long time ago but someone could've wished it back with the dragon balls. I groaned as I felt a headache approach. All these thoughts were driving me crazy and this room was driving me crazy. I wanted to train like I did everyday in my world, but now I was stuck in this room. I closed my eyes and started to meditate again, hoping to feel better.

* * *

Vegeta had a long training session at 400 times gravity. It was late at night and he could feel his son's ki was steady as was the 'guest'. He kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn't wreck anything since she probably didn't know how to control her saiyan powers. But the fact that she knew about it still bugged him and even more so that she had his DNA. He shook his head and walked towards the Woman's ki which was towards her lab.

He came in and she didn't do anything but stare at the paperwork in front of her. He walked and stood beside her. "How was your training?" She asked not taking her eyes off the papers."Fine" He answered. "Have you figured out anything?" Vegeta asked. She shook her head and looked up at him. "No, nothing yet" She said her voice barely louder than a whisper. He furrowed his brows and turned around. "Your done working. You can't think when you're so tired." Vegeta said waiting for her to say something but it was silent. He turned around to see that she was sleeping. He chuckled "So that's why it's so quiet" He lifted her up and he buried her head in his chest while sound asleep. He walked towards their room and laid her down and covered her.

He left the room and felt that he wasn't the only 1 awake but the 'guest' also. He decided to check on her. The last few days that he kept an eye on her he mostly saw her meditate or in deep thought. He could also sense that she was beginning to get frustrated with the cramped room. He knew that the Woman would let her out but she wanted to 'befriend' her first

_Stupid human emotions and motives. _Even though she acts human she's a saiyan and isn't going to be friendly for long. He knew she would eventually try to get out or at least ask to go out. He arrived at the room and walked in without knocking. Her back was facing him and she sat on the mattress; probably meditating. "Don't you knock? It's rude to just walk into a person's room without that person's permission." The girl said still not looking at him.

"I do as I please and you should be grate full I didn't barge in here." Vegeta said looking at the girl's back. "Very" She said sarcastically. "I know you hate to be kept in this room but it's necessary." Vegeta said. "Yeah, I know. It's not safe to have someone from another world running around roaming the streets." She said. He looked at her shocked. She stood up and turned around arms crossed. "I did notice I'm not in my world anymore. I am not as stupid as I look"

His expression turned to an expressionless one. "Seems so, you know a lot of things don't you?" She didn't answer just looked at him. He turned around and walked out. "Come with me" He said. Asha didn't waste time, she just wanted to get out of the room and she didn't even bother to ask where to.

Vegeta led her outside and the 1st thing she did was take a deep breath of fresh air. She looked at Vegeta. "Why did you bring me outside?" "Because no saiyan can stay cramped up in a room for long but the Woman doesn't understand that so well." Asha crossed her arms and chuckled. "What's so funny?" He asked. She shook her head and looked around. "So what are we doing here?" She asked. Vegeta furrowed his brows. "You're training. Since you're a saiyan and already know that you should know that's what we do."

She looked at him." I am well aware of that but I'm not used to be one and-"She was cut off when Vegeta threw a punch at her. She dodged it and flipped back and into a fighting stance. Thankfully all those years of martial arts helped her to focus and dodge. Vegeta copied her. "I thought you couldn't fight." He said. Asha smirked. "Who said I couldn't?" She said. Vegeta returned the smirk and attacked

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 5

They have been sparring for a few hours now and Vegeta was impressed to say the least. This girl knew how to dodge and deliver and also to control her energy to fly but she still struggled with the blasts. She knew a few techniques that caught him off guard that he didn't think she knew but it was clear that she knew martial arts but she didn't know all the moves. Most off her techniques were basic but well practiced.

They stopped and landed while she caught her breath. "How long have you been practicing martial arts?" He asked a little tired himself but not anything serious at all. She looked up at him after she catches her breath. "Since I was a kid. I've been doing it my whole life but I did the more traditional way than the fighting."He nodded and crossed his arms over his body. "I will teach you how to control your energy as well as fighting techniques until you know them. Then you will perfect them on your own.

I also believe that my son would enjoy having a new sparring partner." Vegeta said. Asha's head shot up. "How old is he?" Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "Why?" "I was just curious" She answered."7" She nodded and started to work out which time she was in. She figured it was definitely in the buu saga but when. She went pale when she figured it out. It was at least a year before the tournament and Goku's return but then Babidi and Buu will appear.

Vegeta studied her from where he stood. He could see she was calculating something but what? And why did she want the boy's age? He saw her eyes widen and he went pale. His brows furrowed, "What?" She looked up at him. "Nothing, I just thought about something." "Then why did you ask for my son's age?" She looked at him and mimicked his stance. "Like I said, I was curious." She turned around and walked towards the house. "Thank you for the training" She was stopped when Vegeta appeared in front of her.

"You're a bad liar. You know things about this world before I took you to it and told you anything. You know more than you led all of us on so I'm going to ask you again, why?" Vegeta said. Asha was a little scared of the Prince but didn't flinch and took him head on. "Because I wanted to know something." Before he could ask what she lifted towards the window of her room. "Goodnight Vegeta" She said and disappeared into her room.

Vegeta stood there dumbstruck. How did she know his name? He knew the woman never said his name nor discuss him so how did she know? He growled. _That girl knows a lot more than I thought. I will have to find out how much she knows and what she knows. _He walked towards his room and laid next to the blue haired woman while letting sleep take over him.

* * *

I groaned as I walked towards the shower. My whole body was sore but not as much as I thought it would be. _Probably saiyan genes. _I though. I let the water flow and stepped inside. I thought of last night. I wanted to kill myself when I said his name, but I couldn't help it. It was like he was daring me to surprise him and every time I did. It was a challenge and I never backed down a challenge.

I sighed. Now that I knew what Vegeta was up to I needed to keep my information on lock down at all times even if it killed me when I lost an argument. I never really needed to win but I always did and now I wanted to win every challenge I stepped into. I decided that I wouldn't say anything more, even if it means to lose an argument. I couldn't afford to chance anything more in this world that I already have.

I stepped out of the shower and put the clothes that Bulma gave me on. It was a black jean with a belt and a pink shirt that had a pretty high cut. I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I was probably going to be cramped up again; I didn't want to be in this room especially when it's a year before the 'season'. I knew what was going to happen and it sent shivers down my spine.

_Buu destroying cities and turning people into candy_. I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened. I looked towards it and saw a boy with purple hair standing in the room. _He really does look like Vegeta and probably act like him too. _I thought. He walked through the room and then looked at me. "So you're the new guest my mom was talking about" I just looked at him, my tail still neatly wrapped around my waist.

His expression went from serious to curious. "So, what's your name? And how old are you?" He asked. I smiled. "I'm Asha and I'm 17" I answered. "Cool, but why does my mom have so much interest in you?"He asked. I decided to show him rather than talk so I unwind my tail and let it move behind me. He looked at her wide-eyed. "No way! You're a…a…" I cut him off. "Saiyan." He looked at me shocked.

"How did you know?" He asked. "I…um…just knew" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his body. He studied me from a while and then his eyes went wide again. "Do you know you have almost an identical energy like my dad's?" I shook my head. "No, I didn't. I don't even know how I became saiyan or come to this world." Asha said. "Whoa, hold on. You're telling me that you're not from this world but from another and that you just changed into a saiyan?" "Correct" I said.

His reaction shocked me. "Wow, that's cool! So can you spare? Can you control your energy? What's your world like and-"I cut him off. "Yes, almost and-"I was cut off when I heard someone yelling. "TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS, GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE NOW!" Trunks cowered over his mom's voice. "Coming!" He shouted. "I guess I'll see you later then, bye!" He said and rushed off. I fell on the floor laughing.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 6

When dinner time came my stomach already made his point that he was hungry. I sighed. I never thought saiyans would get so often hungry, but then again Goku always ate no matter what. I snickered and the door opened revealing Trunks with a tray of food. He walked towards me and put the tray down.

We stood there in silence and I sighed. "You want to join me?" He looked up, smiled and nodded. We sat down and began to eat. "So you never told me what your world was like" He said. "Yeah, I guess your mom cut me of there." He looked down and nodded. I chuckled. "Well it wasn't as advanced as this world meaning the technology and population. We still had cars that drove on wheels and we didn't have aliens in our world." Trunks looked at me and chuckled. "Yeah that sounds boring having no cool technology or even aliens to fight" He said.

"It was boring but we lived in that life and attached ourselves in the system of it. Where I came from the control of energy didn't exist so we couldn't fly to go where we wanted to" "Yeah, that sounds no fun to me." He said. "I know but we adapted" He looked at me again with a serious expression. "But how did you know how to control your energy? I mean when you became saiyan?" he asked. "I don't, it just came natural I guess." "Do you think it has something to do with your energy that feels like my dad's?"

"Probably but I don't know Trunks" He nodded. He smiled mischievously. "Do you wanna go out? I mean it must feel awful to be stuck in this room" I looked at him and furrowed my brows. "I would but you have to get permission 1st okay?" He groaned. "Man your no fun." "I said ask for permission to go out not for anything else" I smirked. He returned the smirk. He stood up. "Be right back" He ran out the door.

I chuckled. "Boys will be boys." I went to the bathroom and picked out more comfortable clothes for sparring. I knew it would lead to that. Not gone for long Trunks was in the doorway waiting for me. "Let's go" I nodded and we flew out the window. We flew in a steady pace. "So where are we going?" "I want you to meet a friend of mine" I smiled brightly knowing who he meant.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You know who don't you?" I looked at him shocked. "I'm not dumb, I know you know a lot more things than you give on and I promise I won't tell anyone." "You sounded like your father right now" He smiled. "Yeah, I get that a lot." "I appreciate that you can keep the secret. I know about a lot of things Trunks, but I can't tell you how I know or talk out okay?" He nodded. "So you know now where we're going, don't you and who we're visiting?" I nodded. "Yip" We kept flying until we reached Mt. Poaz and landed in the nearby woods near the Son's house. "Okay you stay here while I go get him" I nodded. He went to the house and knocked. The door opens to reveal a raven haired woman. They conversed and he went inside. A while later he came out with a little boy by his side.

They came in the woods. "So Trunks where's your friend you wanted me to meet?" The boy asked. Trunks pointed towards me and the boy smiled. "Cool! But it's a girl." He said. I looked at him and before I could say anything Trunks cut in. "Yeah so?" The boy shrugged. He walked towards me and put out his hand. "Hi I'm Goten" I shook his hand. "I'm Asha, nice to meet you" We smiled at each other. Trunks fell to the ground laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny Trunks?" He stood up and wiped his tears away. "Sorry Goten, I couldn't help it." "Help what Trunks?"

"She already knew who you are man." He said. "Oh" he said. I and Trunks started to laugh again and Goten joined in. After our laugh session we laid on the grass. I closed my eyes taking in the wind as it blew over the field. I felt someone poke at my side and decided to look like I sleep. There was another poke but this time on my tail. "Do you think she's asleep Trunks?" Goten asked. "I don't know Goten, it sure looks like it." Trunks said.

I waited for the poking again but this time someone stoked my tail and a purr emanate from me. "Wow this belt sure is soft." Goten said. Trunks slapped his face. "It's a tail dummy not a belt". "Oh" Goten kept stroking my tail. "Hey Goten I don't think you should do that." "Why?" "Maybe-"he stopped talking. "Hey Goten be quiet and listen" They kept quiet and Goten kept stroking my tail. "What's that sound?" Goten asked and I knew immediately what sound he meant. _Damn! If he would let go of my tail I wouldn't be in this position right now and-_ I was cut off when he stroked my tail between his 2 fingers and I felt my whole body excel with pleasure and my mind began to cloud.

_Damn…Kid. _"I think it's coming from her" They leaned closer to me and I got an idea, but almost lost it when he stoked the point of my tail. They came even closer to me and I took that to my advantage. I lifted my hands up and before they knew what was going on I took their heads and bumped them together.

"OW!" They shouted. I opened my eyes and laughed. "Don't mess with someone's tail boys" I said while laughing at the 2 boys while they clutched their heads. "Not fair!" Goten said. I just kept laughing and didn't see the boys planning something. Before I knew it they jumped on me and we wrestled that led to sparring but we needed to keep to the ground because Goten couldn't fly.

After we sparred we said our goodbyes and Trunks told Goten not to talk about me which he agreed to if we came to visit more often. We also agreed and took off towards CC and stopped in my room. "That was fun! We should do that more often." I nodded. Trunks yawned. "Goodnight Asha." Trunks said as he walked out the door. "Night Trunks" And I went to bed.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 7

It went on like that for about 2-3 weeks now and I was also allowed to eat dinner in the kitchen and go out. I and Trunks went to visit Goten most of the time. I played with them and spar with them and we were used to each other. Goten kept his word not to tell anyone of me but I knew it was difficult. He was a kid and wanted to tell everyone of his new friend. I just said that he should give it time before he did anything.

Time for what I didn't know. Some days I really felt homesick, I wanted to be with my own friends and family but I don't even know how I got here and it was driving me crazy. I enjoyed being here but I didn't belong and I could mess us the timeline and I didn't want to. I sighed as I sat in my bed. It was late afternoon and the sun was almost gone.

Some nights I would dream of home and other have nightmares of what was coming. I knew I couldn't tell anyone about it and that was what got to me the most. I couldn't tell anyone or it will upset the balance of the timeline. The closer that time came, the more I was having nightmares but I kept quiet. I closed my eyes and tried to think of home rather than what was going to happen.

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks was training currently under threw punches and kicks while Trunks was still adjusting to the gravity and after hours of training his father switched off the machine. "Enough training for today" Trunks nodded as he caught his breath.

They both went to shower and then Trunks went to bed. He wanted to say goodnight to Asha but saw that she was asleep so he went to bed. He had grown fond of her and was his best friend besides Goten that is. He also began to notice that she was a little down lately and he couldn't blame her, she was far from home and he wanted to make her feel better. Maybe he'd ask his mom to help her. He sighed as he went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Trunks woke up with the smell of breakfast. He put on some clothes and went to greet Asha. She was already up and running when he came into the room. "Morning Trunks" She greeted. "Morning. I think breakfast is ready, are you coming?" She nodded. "Yeah just give me a sec, I'll meet you downstairs" He nodded and walked out. He was going to ask his mom if she could help him. He came into the kitchen. "Morning mom". "Morning Sweetie" He saw his dad at the table. "Morning dad." "Hn" He responded. "Hey mom can I ask you something?" "Sure Trunks, what is it?"

"Well…um…I…uh…" Trunks stuttered. "Spit it out already boy!" Vegeta said. Trunks swallowed. "Can you help Asha go home? I noticed she gets kinda sad when she's talking about it and I can see that she misses it." He said.

There was a silence. "Trunks I've tried real hard to get a way for her to go back to her world but I can't find a way. I have made plans but they won't cross worlds like the 1st one." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "First one?" Bulma bit her lip. "You can't keep that now from him woman" Vegeta said. Bulma said and started to explain the situation. Trunks listen and couldn't believe what he heard.

"I've been trying to find a solution but got to a dead end. I don't know what happened but I think that there was some kind of opening between the worlds and when Vegeta came back it closed." Bulma said. Trunks looked at his mother. "So she can't go back home?" Bulma shook her head. "No son, I'm afraid not." Trunks looked down. She would never see her family again or her friends.

"So I'm stuck here?" A familiar voice said behind them. They looked back and saw Asha standing there. "Asha I-"Bulma was cut off when Asha flew out of the house in tears. "ASHA WAIT!" But in was in veil she was gone. "I'll go" Trunks said. Vegeta stopped him. "No son, leave her be. She needs to be alone and if she isn't back in a few hours we can go search for her." Vegeta said. Trunks sighed and nodded. Hoping she'll be alright.

* * *

I was running fast and could barely see through my blurry vision. Ivcouldn't believe it. I would never see my friends, my family, my home or anything dear to my ever again. I knew it was probably not Bulma's fault but I was angry. _Angry with everyone and everything_. It was dark and raining and I didn't see where I was going. I tripped and rolled down a mountain. I tried to stop but only as a result to hit I head on a rock. I stopped rolling and lost consciousness.

* * *

Goten was playing around trying to catch a frog when he saw something odd under a tree. He moved closer to see it was someone and not just anyone. "ASHA!" He ran towards her and kneeled beside her. He tried to shake her awake. "Asha wake up! Come on! Please wake up!" He shook her and didn't get a response. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as he put a hand to feel her pulse like Gohan taught him to. He felt something but barely and when he took his hand back it was covered in blood. "Oh no". "GOTEN!" "Gohan! Help I need your help!" He saw Gohan running towards him and before he could say anything he saw the girl.

"Goten what happened?" "I don't know Gohan. I just found her here. Please Gohan help her." Goten was pleading while crying. Gohan nodded he lifted her up. "She needs medical attention. I'm going to take her to mom because the hospital is too far from here" They flew quickly to their house. Goten heard her groan and moved closer. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Goten. "Go…Goten…" She said and passed out of the blood loss

"You need to hold on" Gohan said. They arrived and Chi-chi came running out. "Mom she's severally injured and needs medical attention." She nodded and got out the medical supplies. "Goten I think it's best if you stay outside while we tend to her injuries." He nodded and went outside just hoping that she'll be okay.

* * *

They have been searching for her and couldn't get any signal of her life force and decided to head back to CC. "We'll search for her again in the morning right now we need our rest." Trunks just nodded and went to the kitchen. Bulma came up to them and Vegeta shook his head. Trunks just went to his room to try and get some sleep. Bulma sighed and sat down. "This all my fault" Vegeta sat beside her and put a hand around her shoulders. "Woman it's not your fault that this happened so stop pitying yourself. I already told Trunks that we'll search for her in the morning so there's no worrying yourself to death." Vegeta said. Bulma looked at him and hugged him. "Your right" They stayed like that until she fell asleep in his arms. He took her to their room and laid her down. He climbed in beside her and let sleep envelope him.

* * *

When Gohan and Chi-Chi was done they found Goten sleeping on the coach. Gohan took him to bed and closed his bedroom door. Chi-Chi sat at the kitchen table when Gohan sat beside her. "You did see what I saw right?" Gohan nodded. "I don't know what's going on or who she is, but all I know is that she recognized Goten and Goten knows her."Gohan said. "We'll ask him in the morning, but in the mean time we need to keep an eye on her. She's in a very critical state and also she lost a lot of blood." Gohan nodded

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 8

Goten woke up early in the morning and took off to the room Asha was in. He walked into the room and saw her lying in her bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. He took a seat next to her and looked her over. He could feel her ki was wavering a bit but not too much and that she looked better. Goten left the room and walked towards the kitchen where his mom was busy with breakfast. "Morning mom" He greeted. "Morning Goten, did you sleep well?" He nodded and took a seat.

Gohan came in the kitchen."Morning mom, morning Goten". "Morning Gohan" They said. Gohan sat across his brother. "Mom, is she going to be alright?" Goten asked. "I think so Goten but it's hard to tell since she did lose a lot of blood." Goten nodded. Gohan spoke up. "Goten you need to tell me and mom something okay?" Goten looked up. "How do you know her and there's no use in lying." Goten sighed.

"A few weeks ago Trunks came by and took me to the woods with him. He said he wanted to meet his new friend. He showed her to me and her name was Asha. We all had a lot of fun together even though she was older than us. She knew stuff that we didn't even tell her but Trunks just said to let it slide. They also said that I should keep quiet about her." Goten said

Chi-Chi Looked at her son shocked. "You know that she is a saiyan right?" Goten nodded. "Sometimes we would spar together and end up laughing or lying on the grass." Goten said smiling at the memories. "Goten has she ever harmed any of you?" Gohan asked in concern. Goku angrily shook his head. "No! She was always friendly and never did anything to hurt us! She's a nice person!" Goten said. They both nodded. "I think that you should maybe call Trunks and tell where she is." Chi-Chi suggested. Goten nodded.

* * *

After calling the Briefs' household they arrived. Goten showed Trunks her room and they sat there waiting for her to wake up. Vegeta and Bulma explained everything to Chi-Chi and Gohan and they nodded in agreement to keep quiet about her. They also understood why she ran away but couldn't understand what Goten said. He said that she knew things she didn't even have to tell her and that bothered them.

Goten and Trunks was sitting in her room waiting for any sign of consciousness. It's been almost 4 days and nothing happened. Trunk's mom said that he could sleep over and Vegeta said as long as he keeps up his training with him in the GR.

They sat there and looked at her when Goten spoke up. "You think she'll wake up soon?" "I know so Goten, she's tuff. Remember when we blasted her together and she got injured pretty bad." Goten looked at him. "Yeah, she just got up and laughed at us and we continued to spar." Goten said and smiled.

"Yeah! She's tuff! And I believe that she also has my dad's DNA so she'll be just fine" Trunks said. They talked about how she always just laughed at them and then they would team up on her and en up laughing with her. They had a lot of fun jumped up when they heard groaning.

* * *

I felt a huge headache and I whole head hurt like hell. I could barely get my thoughts together. I sat up while clutching my head. _Man that hurts! What the heck did I do?_ I remembered that I tripped and then nothing else. I felt a bandage wrapped around my pounding head. I opened one eye and saw that I was in a room but not the 1 in CC. My ears hurt when I heard my name being screamed. I looked around and didn't expect 2 boys jumping on me. "Asha! You're okay!" They both said. I chuckled. "Yeah, of course I am but not for long if you kept lying on top of me" I said and they climbed of. I turned and sat with my legs down.

"How's your head?" Goten asked. "It hurts a lot but I'm sure it will pass" I said. Trunks Chuckled. "See what I told you Goten, she's tuff." "Yeah!" I clutched my head. "Little softer guys my poor head is already banging as it is." I said while laughing lightly. I tried to stand up but almost fell down if the boys didn't help me, I would have fallen face down. "Hey careful!" Trunks exclaimed.

After I got my bearings straight I sat down again. "Sorry about that you guys. So where am I?" They sat beside me. "You're at my house. I found you hurt I the woods and my brother took you home. What happened?" I looked down. "I was running and didn't look where I was going and tripped while hitting my head rolling down somewhere" they both looked down and I could smell tears. Goten was crying and Trunks was biting back the tears.

Not sure what to do instinct kicked in and I hugged both of them, Goten curled up while Trunks sat there awkwardly. "I'm sorry I scared you guys, I promise it won't happen again." She said and stood there holding the boys. Trunks moved away but Goten looked up. "Promise?" I nodded "Promise" They both smiled and Cheered.

Asha was going to try and keep that promise no matter what. If she was going to stay here she will try to protect them because of her knowledge but also try not to change what will happen to any of them.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 9

It felt like months before I could train again and have fun with the boys. I met Chi-Chi and Gohan and was getting more used to the Son household. I decided to stay here even though Bulma offered a place to stay with her. I wasn't mad at Bulma and knew there was a reason for the happening. Trunks came by often but thanks to the training Vegeta he didn't come by so much. Vegeta also kept his word that he would teach me about my energy and how to strengthen my tail so that it wouldn't be a weakness.

I was training, mostly on my own and Gohan was busy with his studies although he would train here and there. I knew the time was coming for his high school and the beginning of what I knew would eventually happen but I felt at peace for now. Chi-Chi also talked to me about my education and I told her I ended the year before my finals. I helped her around the house where I could and would usually play with Goten

When the time came for Gohan's high school year I sighed. I enjoyed the time off peace but now it was time. I took my training to the next level. I already knew how to change into ssj which was very odd but somehow I just knew how to tap into that power. Today he was going to his 1st day of school and I knew what would happen. I still kept quiet about the fact that I knew somethings but it was still bothering me a lot.

I was currently helping Chi-Chi with breakfast. "Time flew so fast by. I can't believe my Gohan is going to high school." Chi said. "Yeah, times of peace always go fast" I said and relized what I said. I looked at Chi who was looking at me strangely. "Sorry about that." I said. Gohan came in the kitchen and greeted us with Goten hot on his heels. "Morning mom, morning Asha". Goten said. "Morning Goten, Gohan" I greeted. Chi put all the food on the table and we ate. "You know Asha, for a saiyan you sure don't eat a lot." Chi said. "Yeah, don't know why" I said and they finished breakfast.

"Alright Gohan behave yourself and have a nice day at school!" Chi said and Gohan took off on nimbus. We went in the house and I started to help her with the dishes but she stopped me. "You 2 go have fun, I'll take care of this" Chi said. "You sure?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. She nodded. "Alright. Hey Goten lets go play for a while!" In les than a second he was there ready to go. "Bye Chi" "See ya later mom!" "Be carefull you 2!" She said and we were off.

"So Goten what you wanna do today?" I asked. Goten looked down and bit his lip. I knew something was up. I put her hands on her hip "Goten…" I said in a stern voice he looked up at me. "Will you teach me how to fly?" he asked. Asha stood there shocked. "Goten, it's not my duty to teach you" I said. "Please, you guys always fly around and stuff and Trunks always makes fun at me" Goten said. I sighed. "I'll make sure to have a talk with Trunks." He looked at me with puppy eyes. "You're not going to give up are you?" He just stared at me. "Fine" Goten jumped up and down and gave me a big hug. "Yay!" But I'll start your training tomorrow okay? Today let's just relax" He nodded. "So what now?" "I don't know…" I smiled at him evilly and before he could ask I tackled and tickled him.

"Stop…Asha…stop…" Goten said between laughs. "What are you gonna do now Ten'?" I asked. He looked up at me and turned ssj. I jumped back and laughed when he jumped on me. "Fair enough" I said and before I could shove him off he stroked my tail between his fingers. My body slackened almost immediately at the touch and I began to purr. "Go…Goten…ah" He laughed. "What are you going to do now?" He said in a mocking voice. I laughed lightly. "You…'re…so…cruel…"I tried to say but my mind was clouded by pleasure as he stroked only the point on my tail with his fingers.

I felt something inside me jump and I also turned ssj and jumped on him. "You got me" Goten said. I chuckled. "Yes, but now I have to punish you because you touched my tail." He looked at me wide eyed. I lifted him and walked towards the river nearby. "No!" I threw him in the water. He jumped up and shivered. "C-c-c-o-o-l-l-d" He stuttered and I rolled on the floor laughing. I didn't see his smirked and the next thing I knew I was right beside him in the water. We played for what seems hours and decided to have a competition.

"Okay Goten are you ready? The one who catches the biggest fish takes it home." He nodded. "Let's go!" We swam around and searched for the biggest. I came up with a large fish in my hands and waited for Goten. He came out with a fish on his back very proud look on his face. "Nice one Goten, looks like you clearly won" I said. He jumped in joy. "Yeah!" Well let's get these to Chi, Last one there is a rotten monkey!"We took off with the fish in our hands. When we got there is was already getting pretty dark. Goten stepped inside the house and me behind him. "We're back mama! Oooh! Gohan now that's a cool uniform!" Goten exclaimed.

"Thanks Goten, I'm glad you're on my side. What do you think Asha?" I smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "Yeah it's kinda cool" I said. Gohan sighed. "Hey but it's not me who should like it, you should love it and it suits you. Mr. Hero of the world" He looked at me and I winked. He turned bright red and I chuckled. "Hey Chi where should we put dinner?" She smiled and looked back. "On the table, you kids should go wash up while I prepare the fish. We nodded. "Race you to the bathroom Ten'" I took off and Goten followed me. I clearly won and he came next to me. "Not fair! You began to run before me!" he said as he pouted. I looked at him and ruffled his hair. "Let's go wash up Ten'" he smiled. When we were done we went to eat and then to bed.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 10

I couldn't sleep so I sat outside on the grass. I let my thoughts wander. I thought back to my family. Wondering what they're doing now and if they miss her. I felt a familiar energy signal near me. "Can't sleep?" Gohan asked. "No" He sat down beside me. "I used to sit here and think after my dad died. I would think back about him and smile at the memories." I smiled knowing that his father would return and then I frowned and looked down. I also knew what would happen when he came back.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded and smiled soft. "Yeah, just in thought" he turned to me and I looked at him. "What's up?" I asked. "I've wanted to ask you this for a long time lately. My brother said that you know stuff that no-one told you but you just knew, how's that?" He asked. I sighed. "I know a lot of things that happened and is going to take place but I cannot tell you. Since I came to your world I might have already upset the balance and I didn't want to risk it."

He nodded. "When you told me Mr. Hero of the world, you knew about it didn't you?" I nodded. "Gohan, I don't know why I am here although I know how I got here. I only wish to let the time play out like it should. What I'm telling you might have already change that but you must promise me to keep that secret please Gohan" I said He took his hand in his chin. "I think I understand now and I promise to keep the secret." He said.

We sat there in silence for a while and I looked at him again. "You know you can't go to school and save the world if you don't get any sleep." He chuckled. "Yeah and you can't handle my little bro for a whole day without sleep either." He said. I stood up and smirked. "Is that a challenge Mr. Saiyaman?" "He looked wide eyed and then laughed. "You're good" Gohan said. "I know" She said Gohan laughed and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Night Asha" He said and walked inside the house

I stood there speechless. _Did he just do what I think he did? _I blushed and touched her cheek. _He kissed me…_ I shook my head and walked into my room. I laid my head down and let sleep take me.

* * *

"Asha, wake up sleepy head" Someone yelled. I groaned opened my eyes to see Goten on top of me. "Morning!" He chirped. I smiled. "Morning, I didn't know I set my alarm on" I said sarcastically. He looked at me strangely. "What alarm clock?"He asked. I sweat dropped. "Uh Goten, could you get off please so I can dress." He nodded and jumped off. "See you at breakfast!" And then he was gone. I chuckled and got dressed. I went to the kitchen to see everybody there. "Morning everyone" I said and took a seat. Gohan waved because his mouth was full of food and Chi greeted me.

Gohan swallowed. "So what are you guys gonna do today? Are you gonna invite Trunks over?" He asked. We shrugged and continued to eat. When we were done Gohan left and told Goten that he could have nimbus. _Maybe I don't have to teach him after all…_

Goten came walking towards me and grabbed my arm. "Let's go, I wanna learn how to fly" he said and I sighed. _Should've known I would not get out of this one. "_Alright let's go". We took off and got to a field. I stood there and watched him hop. "Goten, hopping won't get you anywhere. You need to let you energy lift you up and hold yourself up" I explained. He stopped. "Oh" He concentrated his energy and I could feel him bringing it out. He began to float off from the ground and moved his arms and legs. "I'm doing it!" "Yeah that's it Goten and don't go to high you might hurt yourself"

"Don't worry Asha I'm ok-"he lost his concentration and fell but luckily my reflexes kicked in and caught him before he fell. I sighed as we stood up. "Don't do that again okay? You could've gotten yourself hurt and then where would we be. You would've hurt you head just like I did" I said. Goten looked at her and then at the ground. "I'm sorry". I smiled. "It's okay, just be careful next time." He nodded "Now let's go again!" He nodded.

We practiced the whole day until he could fly smooth and fast but we agreed that he should stick by flying nimbus until he was ready. We got home and saw Gohan. He looked miserable and I walked towards him. "Blackmailed?" I asked. He nodded. "Angela?" I asked again and he nodded. I couldn't control my laughter and rolled on the ground laughing. Everyone was looking at me but I just kept laughing. "What's so funny?" Goten asked.

Gohan shook his head. "I don't know" After a half hour of laughing I caught my breath and we went to eat. We sat at the table and ate dinner. I helped Chi clean up and went to my room. It wasn't late so I decided to meditate and work on my telepathy. I've been developing that technique since I moved in with the Son household and still haven't perfected it yet but was close. I heard the door opening and Gohan stood there.

He walked into the room. "You didn't tell me what was so funny, was it because of the blackmail?" He asked. I laughed again but controlled it. "Yes" "I don't think that's funny, I don't even know how to go on a date." He said and sat on the bed. I chuckled. "You'll do just fine and don't fall asleep when you watch a movie" I said. "You know something don't you?" I laughed and looked at him innocently. "How would I know anything?" I asked. He chuckled. "Night Asha" He said and kissed me on the  
cheek while walking out of the room, leaving a flustered Asha behind.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 11

I could see that Gohan was nervous and tried to calm him down but he didn't budge. I sighed and tried to use a new technique I was developing with my telepathy. It was almost like a stress blocker that blocked out the stress but it also calmed the person down. I sighed and closed my eyes; I concentrated and blocked his stressed thoughts. He calm down and looked at me wide eyed.

I smirked. "I don't meditate for nothing, now go to your date and enjoy it okay?" he smiled and nodded. "Thanks, see you later" He said and flew off. Goten came running and jumped me over. "Umph. Geez Goten no need to tackle me to death" I said and Goten just smiled. "Let's go spar!" He said. I chuckled and followed him outside.

We sparred almost the rest of the day and came home tired and filthy. We stepped inside the house and I went to go take a shower. I dressed and went to the kitchen to get dinner. I saw Gohan sat there with a guilty look on his face. I wanted to laugh but kept my mouth shut. We ate in silence and I helped Chi clean up again. I walked towards my window in my room and let the Cool breeze flow through my hair.

Gohan leaned outside against the wall and I smiled. "I found out what was so funny" He said and I burst out laughing again. "It was just too good to tell!" I said and his face burned up. I stopped laughing and wiped the tears away. "Don't worry that one blackmail was nothing" he look at me suspicious. He looked at me up and down and then smiled evilly. "I still need to get you for this one" He said. "Wha-"

Before I could ask he jumped on me and tickled me. "Mercy…Gohan…Mercy…" I said between laughs. He laughed and stopped we both lied down on the grass. "Well I think Mr. Saiyaman needs some rest for tomorrow so we'd better head to bed" I said. I stood up and kissed Gohan on the cheek while going to her room and closing the window.

* * *

The next day Chi asked me to help with cleaning the house and I helped while Goten went to play with some animal friends of him. When I and Chi was done they drank some tea and Goten stepped into the house and looked sad. "What's up Ten'?" I asked. He looked up at me. "I wanted to play with some friends but they weren't there so I came back" he said.

We suddenly felt a power level approach. "Looks like someone also got home" Gohan came into the house and greeted us. Chi got up and started to prepare dinner. "Hey guys." He looked at Goten. "What's wrong little bro?" He asked. "I wanted to play with Chobe today and he wasn't there and neither his parents" Goten said. I almost spit out my tea when I heard Chobe, she ran to the Tv and put it on. There was a commercial about a new circus attraction and I knew that the baby dinosaur was Chobe. "Oh no, that's him right?" I asked Goten nodded. We saw a man hitting a whip and Chobe cowered. "Poor little guy, you guys know him?" Chi asked. Gohan nodded. "Yeah we've been friends with his family for years." Gohan said. "Gohan what are we gonna do?" Goten asked. Gohan looked at him. "Don't worry squirt I'll go talk to the guy tomorrow and get Chobe back" He said. We ate and cleaned up. "Night guys" I said and went to bed.

* * *

The next day went the same, where I helped Chi with the chores and Goten went to play outside. Gohan went to talk to the circus owner and haven't returned yet. Goten came in and sat beside me on the coach. He looked at me and I already knew what he was asking. "Fine I'll go keep an eye on things here" he nodded and I flew out towards the city. I flew over the City and saw police cars chasing someone.

I descended on a building. To get a closer look. Videl came in with her copter and was giving Gohan a hard time. I saw the dinosaur and the owner wanting to take him and slapped his whip. I turned super so that no-one will recognize me and flew down to the dinosaur. Before I could reach him he called for his parents. "Shit!" I cursed loudly while landing. I stepped towards the baby and took him in my arms. "Hey its okay, we'll take you to your parents" I cooed and he calmed down.

"Hey! Let go of my dinosaur you little thief!" the circus owner screamed. I looked towards him and wanted to say something but was cut off when I heard Chobe's parents arrive. I turned to Saiyaman. "Saiyaman, try to calm them down they should recognize your voice" he nodded and I turned to Videl. "Order your men to stand down and stop firing, these dinosaurs only want their baby back." She nodded and did so.

They calmed down but they didn't see the circus owner holding a gun. "Stop right there and give me back my dinosaur!" He said and we all looked at him. "Don't shoot!" I yelled but it fell on deaf ears and he fired. The dinosaur lost it and went for Videl. I quickly fazed in front of her only to get scratched on the back and I bit back a scream. He came around again but Gohan stopped him when he punched him.

He lifted him up and floated towards us with a small cut on his face. I stood up and winced a little from the pain. "Thank you for saving me" Videl said and I nodded. "You Okay?" Saiyaman asked and I nodded. We said our farewell and lifted towards the sky. We gave Chobe back to his parent and saw Goten flying in on nimbus. We flew home and I sighed as I dropped out of ssj state. "You sure you're okay Asha?" Gohan asked and I nodded. "I'm fine and I at least know that a dinosaur is a bad sparring partner" I joked and we all laughed. I kissed his cheek and went to bed.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 12

The next day I woke up and went to shower. I let the water flow and I winced a little when the water touched my wounds but after a while the pain went away. I stepped out and put on training clothes that Bulma designed for me. It looked like Goku but was light and dark purple with white gloves and boots. I head out to the kitchen and greeted everyone. "Morning."

"Morning" they all said together. _Wow, so this is how it feels to be in a music school _I thought. I smiled and saw down and saw Gohan with a bandage on his face. _Looks like things are playing out even with me here. _My smile widened. I was happy that nothing changed too much. "So are you still okay? You took a nasty hit yesterday." Gohan asked. I looked at him; "I'm fine it's just a few scratches" he smiled and nodded.

We ate, cleaned up and said goodbye to Gohan. Chi sat at the table. "Would you like some tea Chi?" I asked. "Thanks" I nodded and made tea. Goten came in full of dirt and smiled sheepishly. "Ten' what happened to you? You look like you rolled in the mud with the pigs" I said and Goten blushed. I and Chi laughed. "Come on Goten go take a bath." Chi said. Goten nodded and went to bathe. Chi laughed, "He's so much like his father." I nodded. "And look like him too" we smiled and drank their tea.

Goten came in the kitchen while me and Chi cooked dinner. "Did you have a nice bath Goten?" Chi asked and he nodded. "So what did you do today Ten'?" He smiled at me. "I played with Chobe and met some other lizard friends" He said. "Will you introduce them to me some time?" I asked and he smiled brightly. "Yeah!" Just then Gohan came in with a huge smile. _I can only guess…" _Gohan is this the time to get home young man?" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that mom but I have great news!"

"Chi you might wanna sit down" They all looked at me and I just smiled innocently. She sat down and Gohan began to tell her about his day. "…and he said that he's coming back for a whole day!" Gohan said and Chi went bizerk. I had to hold my ears because of my sensitive hearing. Gohan asked if he could enter and after telling her the prize money she agreed. "So what about you Asha? You going to enter to?" Gohan asked. I shook my head. "No I don't think so". "Aww why not Ash?" Goten asked. "I don't know but I haven't competed in a long time and the last time I was still in my own world. I don't even know how it works." I stated and half lied. I knew about the tournament and the rules too but I didn't feel like entering.

"Well I think you should enter Asha, its good experience and you get a good thrill of a fight since you're a saiyan so why not?" Chi asked. I felt excitement go through me at the sound of a good fight. I sighed. "Okay. You know Chi you have a way of talking me into things." I said. She laughed and we ate. I cleaned up and sat outside again.

The time went so fast by and now it was time for the tournament. I felt like freaking out but put up my Stress block and felt better. I sat there in deep thought and yelled as instinct took over when someone touched my shoulder. I had the person on the ground in seconds. "Gohan! Don't scare me like that!" I released him. "Sorry about that so what where you so in deep thought about?" Gohan asked. I shook my head. "Just letting them wander around for a bit." I said hoping he'll by it.

He sat next to me and we looked at the stars. Without knowing it I read Gohan thoughts. _I wonder what he's been doing all these years in other world. Probably trained. _I got an idea and closed my eyes letting me in to his head. _Yeah he was. _I mentally said and he looked at me with wide eyes. "Since when could you do that?" he asked. "Just something I've been working on a while." I said. He smiled at her. "Anything else you can do?" he asked. I thought for a moment and closed my eyes again. I sent him a mental image of her family and heard him gasp. "Wow so that's your family huh?" I nodded. "Yeah and I am also training to block unwanted thoughts out or disturbing inside someone's mind." I said.

His mouth hanged open. "Wow, that's impressive" I smiled. "Sometimes I just do it without realizing it but can control it most of the time. I can only do it with the people I know but haven't tried it on someone I don't know." I said a matter-o-factory. He nodded and then chuckled. _Have you done it with someone else than me? _Gohan asked mentally. I laughed. _I did it with Trunks and Goten. We have what we call it a chat room when were far from each other or miss each other and I did it once with Vegeta. _I laughed mentally.

_He went livid and said he'd blast me if I did it again. _We both laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked. Gohan nodded. "Mom gave me some time off to practice but I think you already know that." He said and I smiled. "You got it!" I winked at him, kissed his cheek and went to bed earning my sleep for tomorrow.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 13

It was dark that I could tell but where I was I didn't know. _Do you know why you're here Asha? _A voice spoke and I turned around but saw nothing. _Who are you? And how do know my name? _I asked. _I am the one that sent you here, the one that sent you to this world. _My eyes widened. _You're responsible for the gap between dimensions? Correct. _It answered. _But why am I here then? Why did you bring me here? What is my purpose? _

_I cannot tell you something that you have to find. _I sighed. _Can you at least tell me what I need to find or where I can find it? _I asked. _I can only say that you will find out in time but it is of great importance that you use your knowledge to help the others. _It spoke. _What others? What information? What are talking about? _ I asked. _You will find out in time child…_

* * *

I jerked up in my bed in cold sweat. _What just happened? Who was I talking to? What's going on? _I was beginning to get a headache with all the questions and decided to take a shower, got dressed and went for breakfast. My head still hurt a little and I sighed. _Some meditating should do the trick. _ I came into the kitchen. "Morning" I said. "Morning Asha, rough night?" Chi asked. "Just have a headache that's all" I answered. Chi looked concerned at me. "Is it the cut you got that hurts?" I looked at her and thought about it. I nodded. "Yeah, but it's nothing. I get these small headaches a lot" I lied. I never really got headaches and they were never on the cut. They also didn't hurt so much.

Before I could continue my thoughts Gohan and Goten came laughing in the kitchen. "Hey guys what's up?" Gohan said. "Well breakfast is ready and –"Before Chi could talk further they were already eating all the food and we chuckled. "Boys and their stomachs" I said. "Yeah I can't say saiyans anymore because you don't eat that much." I nodded. "If you go train with them today be careful please and if your head hurts again tell me okay?" I nodded.

When we were done we said goodbye and went off to training. I looked at Goten. _Hey Goten, does your brother know you can transform and fly? _I asked mentally. "No" He answered out loud and I wanted to slap myself. Gohan looked back. "No what Goten?" Gohan asked. "Well Asha just asked me if-"I cut him off when I put my hand on his mouth. "If he uh, would wanna spar with me a little while. Isn't that right Ten'?" I asked and he nodded. _Sorry about that Asha I guess I forgot._ I fell over anime style and sat up again. _It's okay._ We arrived by a few mountains and lost Goten. "Goten?" "I'm over here guys! I'm being attack by a lizard! He remind me of Icarus" the lizard kept licking him and he laughed. "We'll see you later then Goten, were going to go train" Gohan said and we took off. We stopped near mountains and Gohan decided to turn ssj. "You wanna spar with me Asha?" Gohan asked. I wanted to say yes but a pain in my head said otherwise. "No, I think I should meditate for a bit. I'll spar with you later oaky?" He nodded and started to warm up and I took my meditate stance.

I chuckled when I felt Goten playing around. _Goten what are you doing? _I felt him stop. _Nothing… _He answered innocently. _No fooling around Ten' come sit with me and wait for you brother to spar with you okay? _I heard him sigh mentally. _Okay. _He sat next to me and I looked at him. "Don't fret Goten he's gonna ask you to spar with him. He'll eventually get bored in blasting mountains" I said and he smiled. True to what I said Gohan asked Goten to throw rocks at him and he was surprised at Goten's strength.

"Wow that's quite a throw you have Goten, let's move the line a little bit back okay?" Gohan took a stick and draw a line further back and Goten started to throw again. "Keep it up Goten, I'm starting to get use to it." Gohan said but Goten stopped. "Hey what's wrong little bro? Why'd you stop?". "Well since mom's not here, can I be a ssj now?" Goten asked and Gohan laughed lightly. "Goten it take years of training to change. Me and dad had to struggle real hard to become and man what a case Vegeta was-"he was cut off when Goten transformed leaving Gohan speechless.

I chuckled. "Goten you're a ssj. This change, when did it happen?" Gohan asked. "I don't remember" he said. "Does mom know about this?" Gohan asked. "Yeah she knows all right…" Goten said. "She gave you a hard time didn't she?" Gohan asked. Goten looked down. "Yeah she called me a monster and never told me to do it again. But Asha trained with me and helped me do it more naturally" he said. "Is she a ssj too?" he nodded and Gohan looked at me. "Wow I'm impressed" He looked back at Gohan. "So Goten do you know sparring position?" he nodded. "Yeah mom taught me". "So you wanna spar?" Goten nodded and the 2 were off.

They sparred for a while and then stopped. I stood up and took off in their direction when I heard the chopper. I saw then standing on a cliff and landed. "Looks like your class is about to begin" I joked and he sighed. "I totally forgot about that. Do you want me to teach you to Goten?" Gohan asked. Goten shook his head. "No thanks big bro, Asha already taught me" he said. I saw Gohan rubbing his chin while thinking something.

I extended my senses and heard what he was thinking. "No way Gohan" I said and crossed my arms. "Please Asha?" he pleaded and gave me puppy eyes. "No, she's your student and it was you that got blackmailed not me" I said. He sighed and we head back to the house.

**This is were the story gets interesting. Who is this mysterious voice? And what does it have to do with her? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 14

We came there and saw that Videl and Chi was already busy fighting over Gohan which I and Goten just laughed at as we watched the 2 fight. Gohan stepped in and then he took Videl to a more perfect environment to learn flying. She stood there and crossed her arms. Goten stood next to Gohan and I sat down to meditate while she would learn.

"So basically flying is just controlling your energy inside your body and holding yourself up with it" Gohan explained. "What energy and who are you to talk about my body?" Videl asked. Gohan began to think. "It's like this" Goten said and blasted a nearby rock. "Yeah it's like that" Gohan said. "What do you call it?" "A trick" "That's not right, it's real"

"Well if it's real I've never seen it in my live. So what, if I don't have the energy?" she asked. "I, uh, I, um…Asha!" Gohan Yelled. I opened my one eye to see them looking at me. I closed it and sighed. I stood up and walked towards them. "Asha here knows how to help you she taught my brother here to fly" Gohan said and pointed at his brother. _I'm gonna get you for this Gohan_. I said mentally and Gohan gulped. I stopped in front of Videl and she raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "The energy he's talking about is like the energy you use for fighting except here you need to learn to bring it out and control it, understand?" Videl nodded. "Yeah I think so. She's a better explainer than you Gohan that's for sure" I smirked and Gohan blushed. I sat down and she followed me. "In the crop of your stomach there's a pulse and you just have to bring it out like this" I gestured to my hand where I made a small force of energy between my hands. Videl moved closer to look at it and I made it disappear. "Now you try. Keep your muscles calm and push the energy out"

She nodded and started to concentrate. I saw that her body was itching up and closed my eyes. I mentally let her body relax and helped Videl with finding the energy. I opened my eyes and saw Videl having a small energy in her hands. "Good, now we just need to learn how to control it and then you can be taught how to fly." I said. Videl let the energy go and put her hand in front of her for support. "Videl are you okay?" Gohan asked. "She's fine, it just takes a lot of effort in bringing it out that's why she's tired". "Lunch Time!" Chi yelled. "Come on guys, you too Videl lunch will restore your energy and we can start teaching you how to bring it out more." I said and walked towards the house.

Videl look back at Asha. "Hey Videl, what's wrong?" She stood up and they walked. "When I was trying to get out the energy my muscles were tense and then all of the sudden something calmed my mind and my muscles started to relax and that's when I got the energy. I don't know what it was but I think it has something to do with her." Videl said.

* * *

We sat by the table and started to eat. "Wow this rice is good, I should get this recipe to our cook" Videl said. Chi's head shot up. "Cook? You have your own Cook? Your family must be pretty rich. How many rooms do you have?" Chi asked. Videl sat in thought for a while. "I think 50" She said. "50! That's like a small village!" Chi exclaimed. She looked at Gohan. "And you're planning on marrying this girl?!" Gohan spit out all his rice he was chewing on Goten's face. "Does this mean Videl's gonna be my new sister?" Goten asked and I was lying on the floor laughing.

"What are you guys talking about? I never said anything about it!" Gohan exclaimed and Videl just looked dumb folded. "Well were you planning on marrying Asha?" Chi asked and I immediately stopped laughing. "WHAT?!" I, Gohan and Videl screamed simultaneously. "Gohan I thought Asha was your sister!" Videl said. Gohan shook his head. "No, she's just a friend staying here with us and almost family" He said and Videl looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "You know you do look familiar to me" she said. "I doubt that. I don't go out a lot."

We ate and went back to our spot earlier. "Okay Videl try to bring out your energy more freely now." I said. Videl nodded and sat down. She started to concentrate and Gohan walked beside me. "I know you helped her the first time." I looked at him innocently. "She also noticed something calming her down when she brought out her energy." I looked at her as I could feel her energy close to come out. "I did it so that she would progress faster." Isaid and Gohan smiled.

I looked at him and smirked. "Don't think you're off the hook mister" I warned. I could see him gulp and I chuckled. My attention was back to Videl again she finally brought out her energy. "Good work Videl" She smiled at me and stood up while replacing her energy. "I think I should head back home, my dad's probably worried." I nodded. She threw her capsule on the ground and walked towards us. "Hey Videl!" Gohan called. She turned around. "I thought that it would be easier if you cut your hair." Gohan said.

"You like short hair on girls Gohan?" She said as she blushed. "Uh, I never thought of it that way. I only thought that it would be easier to fight in and-""Leave my hair alone you big jerk!" Videl was fuming. She got into her plane and flew off. I was rolling on the floor laughing again. "What was that about?" Goten asked. "I don't KNOW!" Gohan said miserably. I got up and wiped my tears away. "Never mess with a girl's hair Gohan" I said and walked to the house still chuckling.

They followed and we went to bed to get a good night sleep in.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 15

Videl's flying has progressed greatly since I taught her. She also cut her hair short like Gohan suggested which shocked everybody except me. I kept training her and was impressed with her progress, she could move freely in the air but couldn't fly fast yet. She came down and sat on the grass while I was in my meditating stance except my eyes were open. "Good work Videl, you're really progressing fast. I suggest taking a break. She nodded and sat down beside me. Gohan and Goten was currently sparring but not far away.

"So how long have you been living here?" Videl asked. "Almost 2 years" I answered. "How did you get here? I mean how did you move in with them?" I looked at the field in front of me. "It's complicated". I stated. She nodded and we watched the boys fight. Gohan and Goten came to join us after a while. "Hey Videl, how's your flying going?" "It's coming great thanks to Asha. She's a good teacher" Videl said. "Yeah! She taught me all sorts of stuff!" Goten said. Videl raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah like what?" I cut him off. "Things that Gohan will teach you in time" I said and smiled evilly at Gohan. He looked at me in disbelieve. _Told you I'll get you back. _Gohan pouted.

I laughed and spoke again. "So Videl what are you going to do when you're up against your dad?" I asked. She sighed. "Fight him I guess but I'll probably never win. He is the best but sometimes I just wish that someone would show him a lesson. You know, get him of his high horse" She said. I saw Gohan smiling brightly. _Hold it Mr. Saiyaman, you'll get your chance. _He looked at me and scratched the back of his head. "So Gohan who taught you martial arts?" Videl asked.

"Well 1st a guy named Piccolo and then my dad." Gohan asked and I snickered. _Glad you didn't tell her the whole story of Piccolo's training. _He looked at me wide eyed. _You know about that?! _I nodded and he gaped. "So where is your dad any why?" Videl asked. "Oh he's not with us right now" Gohan said and Goten chirped in. "But he will be soon. The lady's bringing him back from the dead" Goten said and I slapped my face with my palm. "Goten! You're not supposed to talk about that!" Gohan yelled.

Goten quickly clamped his mouth shut. "What's back from the dead? And what Lady?" Videl asked. "Oh, I get it. You're parents are divorced and he's with another woman, yeah that's right. Looks like we both have trouble with our parents." "What's divorce?" Goten asked and we all fell over anime style. "Goten, come with me. I"ll leave you 2, Gohan can help supervise with your training." I said and walked away with Goten.

We lay down on the grass and crossed our arms at the back of our heads. "So Asha, what's divorse?" I sweat dropped and sighed. "Ten' it's when 2 people marry but when their marriage doesn't work out they separate and find someone more suitable for them" I explained. "But my mom and dad love each other why would the girl say they were divorced?" Goten said. "Goten they don't understand that you can bring people back from the dead and stuff like that so they usually make their own accusations when they don't understand" I covered up.

Goten frown and looked at me. "Do you have a someone Asha?" Goten asked. I shook my head. "No Ten' I don't, usually people would ask me out and then when they discover my um… uh, obsessions like people would say they leave me" I said sadly. I felt Goten give me a hug. "I'm sorry, please don't be sad" Goten said and I laughed lightly. "No need to be sorry Goten, its reality." I said and felt him rest his head on my stomach. "Well I like you so their just stupid if they don't like you" I chuckled. "Yeah Goten"

We fell asleep on the grass and lay there for who knows how long. I had almost what felt like a dream but it felt more like a reality. I was at the tournament stadium. I looked around and saw a whole through one wing of the stadium and then I saw everyone stand there like in the movie. "Stop this you don't know what you're doing!" Gohan said but Vegeta blew him away with his energy. "Shut up boy! This is between me and you're circus clown of a father." The Majin Vegeta said and Asha could feel the darkness not only physically but mentally.

"Shame on you, the Vegeta I knew would never do this." The Majin Vegeta just smirked evilly. "Answer me Vegeta! Do you let yourself be a slave?!" Goku yelled. Vegeta extended his hand and blast another whole through the stadium. "NO! Stop it Vegeta!" I heard myself yell. But it was another self that was also between them. I looked over but suddenly the scenery changed. We were in a dessert and were surrounded but cliffs and boulders. "If you're going through with this then I, Gohan and Asha will intercept the ship. If Majin Buu is awakened at least if won't be at full strength." The supreme kai said.

I suddenly heard a voice though my head and it rang through it like an unstoppable echo. I was connected with Vegeta's subconscious and could hear Babidi yell. _Vegeta, kill the supreme Kai. Kill Him! _I clutched my head. _I order you to get rid of this nuisance Kill Him! _The voice spoke. _Stop it! You will not be the boss of him! _I heard my other self speak mentally. _What a nuisance you are! Looks like I'll have to take care of you 1st or better yet why not let you kill your friend for us?!_The person spoke. The pain stopped and my eyes widen. Vegeta looked at my other self also with wide eyes.

The next thing I knew he was attacking my mind. It hurt so much and the scar began to bleed. I screamed and tried to get him out of my head. He brought up hurtful memories but I knew he wanted to trick me. I shook my head and tried to concentrate through the pain. I took all of my energy and found a way to push him out and then everything faded black.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 16

When I woke up I found that I still lay on the grass with Goten's head on my abdomen. I groaned as I felt my head banging inside and out. Goten opened his sleepy eyes and yawned while stretching. I sat up. "How long have we been out?" I asked and Goten shrugged. "Well I see you guys are up, did you have a nice nap?" Gohan asked. Goten nodded. "Where's Videl?" "I helped her with a few tips and then she left when she got a call from her father. I saw you 2 sleep and left you until dinner was ready so come on"

We nodded and followed. I had a hard time walking with the banging in my head but made no suspicion about it. We came in the house and sat at the table. We ate and conversed. I only agreed or disagree with everything, but it was hard to concentrate. "Hey Asha are you okay? You seem a little pale" Chi asked and I forced a smile. "Yeah just a little tired" I said. I stood up but suddenly felt very dizzy. I lost my balance and fell. The last thing I heard was my name being called before I passed out.

* * *

Here I was again in the darkness alone but somehow I knew that mysterious voice would come out. _Have you found out about what I asked you? _It said. I shook my head. _No. _I said. _Looks like I need more work in showing you._ It spoke again. _Wait what?! You mean you were the one that sent me that awful nightmare?! _I asked. _It wasn't a nightmare and you know it. _I looked down. _Yes, it felt like a memory. But how? I've never been in this world before! _

_Sometimes the dreams we have can turn into a reality of the future._ I sighed. _So what you're saying is that what I saw was a possibility of the Future and that you send it to me for clues of why I'm here? Am I Correct? _I asked. _Yes, but now you must figure it out on your own, I cannot help you anymore. I will see you soon enough child… _The voice faded and I was surrounded by white.

* * *

I immediately opened my eyes. I felt something damp on my forehead. My head was still a little sow but the pain sustained. I pushed myself up and sat the cloth on the counter next to me. I didn't know what this is all about. I just couldn't figure it out. Why would someone send me here in the 1st place? _To help the others with your knowledge. _What did that mean? I sighed and felt someone on my bed. I turned my gaze to Goten resting his head on the bed. _I need to keep this situation under control and try to figure out what this mysterious figure means. _I decided.

I ruffled Goten's hair and saw him yawn. He slowly opened his sleepy eyes and looked up. "What's up Ten'?" I asked with a smile. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he hugged me furiously. I hugged back. "I'm okay buddy, just needed some rest okay?" He buried his face in my chest and then I heard a voice mentally. _Goten! Hey! Why won't he answer? Argh! _A voice rang and I looked at Goten, he looked at he and I wiped his tears away while smiling. _Calm down Trunks, he's just busy at the moment, my I help you? _I asked. I heard a gasp. _Asha?! Are you okay?! I heard Goten said you passed out yesterday, are you hurt? Please tell me- _I cut him off and made sure Goten joined to. _Hey relax guys, I'm sorry I scared you like that but I'm fine now. It only happened because I used too much energy mentally. You guys know how exhausting that can be._

_Yeah but I thought you were hurt real bad, even your ki was very low. _Goten said and I ruffled his hair. _Hey I'm okay. Remember that promise I made a long time ago? Yes. _They said. _Did I ever break a promise before? _I asked. _No but-_. _No buts boys, I promise I'll stay put in bed and regain my strength before the tournament okay? _I said. _Okay. _Goten answered. _Wait your entering in the tournament Asha? _Trunks asked. _Yip. Me, Goten and Gohan, why don't you enter too Trunks? _I asked. _I'll talk to my dad about it. _Just then we heard a gruff voice spoke on the other side. "Boy what are you doing? We have training to do not standing still!" Vegeta spoke. We giggled. "Coming dad!" Trunks said.

I extended my senses. _Hey Vegeta, cut the kid some slack will ya? _I asked him mentally. _No, he is a saiyan warrior and must presume his training and stay out of my head! _He yelled and cut me off. _Bye Trunks enjoy training_. We heard him groan before he cut off. We laughed and I sighed. Goten was still holding me but looked at me. "Are you sure you're okay Ash?" Goten asked and I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, if it's okay with you I'm going on a rest for a few days like I said and join in for the training when I'm ready" Goten nodded and yawned. I lay down and he cuddled up to me almost falling asleep instantly.

I put an arm around him and sighed. _That should be enough time to figure this out and restore my mental strength again my mind feels so weak and overwhelmed from those weird dreams and that nightmare… or a glimpse of the future like it said. _I mentally shivered. _If that's a glimpse of the future then I have to do something about it. Somehow try to change it. I know what happens after all that and I don't want my friends to die. Especially when I know it would be in vain…_

I closed my eyes and thought of a way to prevent what can happen.

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 17

The next few days flew out the window. I asked Gohan to help teach Videl further with her flying and she was flying like a pro in no time. I sat in my room most of the time meditating trying to strengthen my mind again. It was coming easy and in no time it was healed. The time I had left I also meditated but just to strengthen my mental walls I put up. When I asked for rest time I could see that Chi and Gohan were stunned. I knew that I would usually put up a fight and not to recover but I put my stubbornness aside.

Today I was going back in training, since Videl left they still had 2 more days to train and were going to use that time well. I put on my training clothes and went to the kitchen. "Morning" I said with a smile. "Morning Asha" They said. I sat at the table. "You look very happy today, any reason?" Chi asked. "Yeah, I can finally go back to training" I said and we laughed. "Saiyans" Chi said and shook her head. We ate breakfast and went out to train. "Ókay guys, today I want a 2 on 1 sparring match. I think Asha would to but Goten you still have to work one on one okay?" He nodded.

"Good let's begin" Gohan said and transformed. We followed pursuit and charged at him. Not long and Goten was out of the game and I filled his spot. I got a few good blows in and so did Gohan. We landed panting on the ground next to a tired Goten. "That…was…fun..." I said between pants and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I didn't…know you were…that good…Asha" Gohan said while catching his breath. I stood up back in a fighting stance after I caught my breath. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Goten and Gohan looked at me like I was crazy and all I could do was smirk.

We sparred the last 2 days and at the end of day 2 we were ready for the tournament. Bulma called and said that she would pick us up in her aircraft and we agreed that we'll be ready. I sighed as I sat on my bed. My saiyan side was pumped for a battle but I didn't want to go. I didn't want the same things to happen like it did. Gohan came into my room. "Hey she's here" he said and I just nodded. "You okay?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, I think I'm nervous to meet the others." I half lied. I was nervous about meeting the others but not that much. Gohan chuckled. "Nah don't be, they'll love you." He said and lifted me of the bed. "Yeah, they'll love a saiyan girl from another dimension that can read and interact with peoples mind" I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Just don't try and read or talk to them mentally and you'll be fine" He said reassured. I nodded and we went outside. Trunks came running towards me. "Hey Asha! Ready for today's tournament?" he asked and I nodded. I saw Vegeta leaning against the plane and got an idea. "Why wouldn't I be? I come from a saiyan elite and was born for battle" I said mockingly. We saw Vegeta smirk and went inside the plane. We laughed. "You're good Asha" Trunks said. "Let's go everyone" Bulma said and we went inside the plane.

* * *

I was introduced to everyone on the plane. They had no problems about me since Bulma told them what happened. "Wow, I still can't believe you have Vegeta's DNA inside you" Krillen said still in awe. "We can barely cope with one Vegeta and now there are 2! Man, that's not good." He said and we all laughed. "Oh before I forget, I think it's better that no-one turns ssj during the battle. They might recognize you all from the Cell games. Ugh! And there will be reporters all over my front yard!" Bulma said. "I don't see what the problem is. When they come I'll just blast them all" Vegeta said with his smirk.

"Vegeta! Would you behave yourself!" Bulma exclaimed."Fine, there will be no ssj transformations in the battle but I'll still have the upper hand." Vegeta said. "That's okay with us dad" Trunks said. "Yeah!" Goten chirped in. Krillen sighed. "Asha please tell me you're not like Vegeta" he said sounding desperately. I shook my head. "No Krillen, I'm not" He let out a sigh of relief. "I may be worse" He went pale and we all laughed while Vegeta kept his face stoic. "Just kidding Krillen. I don't think anyone can be worse than the Prince of all Saiyans himself" I said and we all laughed again while Vegeta smirked.

We arrived there after Vegeta complained about how slow the aircraft was. We walked through the streets and then heard screaming and cheering. "Oh look its Mr. Satan the one who saved the world from Cell remember?" Krillen sneered. "Ugh that guy and look at all those people. I just can't stand crowds." Bulma said. "Don't fuss about them Bulma, I'd rather much find my dad" Gohan said. "I don't sense Goku but I sense someone else familiar to us" Master Roshi said. We all looked at the direction he showed and saw Piccolo under a shade of a tree. "It's Mr. Piccolo" Goten said and Gohan walked towards him. "Wow, you made it Piccolo" "Of course I did and don't worry about your dad Gohan he'll be here." Piccolo said. "That outfit, are you really going to fight in that?" Piccolo asked. "Of course! It's the pinnacle of style!" Gohan said and I laughed.

Piccolo looked at me."You must be Asha I presume." I looked at him."You presume correct" Asha said and he nodded. "How do you know her Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "We found out the day she arrived" Piccolo said and Gohan nodded. "What if Goku couldn't come back?" Chi said."Believe me Chi he'll be here" They all looked at me and I showed 3 fingers. I count down and when I counted down 1 Goku appeared. "Hey guys! I'm Back!" Goku yelled and they all looked at me stunned and then turned to Goku. Most of them had tears in their eyes and the other just looked at him. "Are you all going to stand here or are you going to give me hugs?" He asked and the hugging spree began.

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 18

Almost everyone hugged him, well except for Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks and me who just looked at the scenery before us. "Oh Goku I've missed you!" Chi said and Goku looked at her. "And I've missed you Chi-Chi" He looked down at her feet and Goten quickly hid behind Chi again. "Hey Chi-Chi, I think there's a little me behind your leg." Goku said. Chi turned to Goten. "Hey Goten it's alright." Chi said. Goten peaked from behind her leg. "I'm Goten" he said shyly. "And I'm Goku. Hi" Goku said. They stared at each other for a few seconds when Goten ran into his father's arms. "Daddy!" he said and Goku lifted him up. "Wow, you're a strong one aren't you" Goku said. I felt my chest tighten.

I felt very homesick when I saw all the love go out. I missed my family but now I did even more when Goten was reunited with his dad. I turned around and sighed. "Remember Goku you only have 24 hours that's all I can do for you" Baba said. "Yeah thanks again Baba!" He said and she disappeared. "Well guys I think it's time to go put our names up." Bulma said and we walked towards the check-in station. Gohan came and walked beside me. "Hey what's up you look gloomy" Gohan said and I laughed lightly when he said the word 'gloomy'.

I sighed. "Just feeling a little homesick that's all" I said and before he could answer we heard an 'Oh'. I looked back. "Daddy, I almost forgot! I would like you to meet a friend of mine" Goten said. He jumped off of Goku's shoulder and came running towards me grabbing me hand and dragging me towards Goku. "This is my friend Asha, she lives with us" Goten said. Goku looked at me and I stood there kinda awkwardly. "Nice to meet you" Goku said and I nodded. "Likewise" We walked and caught up with the others. "Goten, tell me more about your friend" Goku said.

"Well she's really nice and like sparring with me and Trunks a lot. She likes fighting and can talk to us in our head" Goten said. Goku walked and looked at Goten a little shocked. "Wow, that's impressive." Goten nodded. "Yeah she's really cool and taught me how to fly and use energy blasts" Goten said. Goku's eyes grew wider and looked at me. His eyes travelled down towards my waist and I heard him gasped. "She has a Tail! Does that mean…" Goku travelled off and Bulma groaned. "Honestly Goku you're so slow sometimes" She explained to him and when she was done he nodded in understanding.

We arrived and put our names down. Gohan went as the Great Saiyaman; I went with Ash and Piccolo with Majr. The rest of them put their real names down. "It's Trunks and Goten" Trunks said. "Ah, more entries for the Jr. Division." The one guy said. "What!? Did you hear that Goten they want to put us up with the kids" "What?!" Goten exclaimed. After an argument with the Man they were put into the Jr. Division. We said good bye to the others and went to the other area. "Urgh, man this stinks!" Trunks said and Goten nodded. "Aw cheer up guys at least you know that you'll both be in the Finals" Goten looked at me with a 'huh?' expression, while Trunks narrowed his eyes. "You knew about it didn't you" Trunks said and I smiled innocently. "I never said I knew now did I?" I asked innocently. "Knew what?" Goten asked and we fell over anime style. Trunks explained to Goten and Goten frowned. "Hey that's not fair Ash!" I shook my head. "If I told you about it you would anyway be put in that division, like it or not. I told you also that I cannot tell you everything." I said. They both nodded and walked with their parents. I stood next to Gohan.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice yelled. We looked back to see Videl, "Hey Videl" we greeted back. "Asha, I see you're all better now are you also competing?" Videl said and I nodded. "Yeah" I answered. "Great!" Videl said and smiled wide. "So Videl have you perfected you're flying skills yet?" Gohan asked. "Yes, now I'm twice as fast as before let me show you" Videl said and took off. We flew after her. I flew a little at the back and Gohan flew next to Videl. She picked up the pace and I chuckled. We landed on a balcony. "Wow Videl I'm impressed. I'm glad Gohan helped you out while I wasn't there." She nodded.

"Videl here you are, I've been looking all over for you" A voice said and we turned around to see a blond guy with a white suit and blond hair. "Where were you?" he asked. "I was just hanging out with Saiyaman and a friend" Videl said. Gohan walked to the door and grabbed my arms, "I'll think I'll leave you 2 alone" but was stopped when his cape was grabbed. "What are your name and your girlfriend's?" He asked. Before Videl could say anything I cut in. "Listen here bucko, I'm not his girlfriend and the name's Asha. He is the Great Saiyaman and I suggest you treat him with respect. Other than you who work out for looks, he works towards saving people like you which is just a waste" I said and turned around while walking away.

Everyone stood there stunned. "Wow Sharpener, looks like you just got bested by a girl other than me." Videl said. Just then a voice spoke through the intercom "Can all the contestants please go to the warm up pavilion. Preliminaries will begin with or without you." "Oh we better hurry over there" Videl said and grabbed Gohan's arm. "Yeah we better" Gohan said as he turned bright red. "See ya later Sharpener" Videl said and walked out with Gohan.

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 19

I caught up with the Krillen and Goku and walked beside them. "Hey Asha what's up?" Goku said. "Just walking with you" She said. "Hey where's Gohan?" Krillen asked. "With Videl and this other guy named Sharpener" I said in an annoyed voice. Krillen narrowed his eyes sheepishly. "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Asha?" Krillen asked and I felt my face warm up. "No, that Sharpener guy is just really annoying" She said. "Sure, whatever you say Asha" Krillen said.

A reporter came walking up to Vegeta. "So where are you from?" She asked but he just walked by then and she turned to us. "Hi, where are you from?" The blond asked Goku. "Who me? I'm from the dead back for a day" He said and I did a face palm. She smiled nervously and turned to me. "And you?" before I could answer Goku said. "She's from another dimension." They looked at him dumb folded. _Goku! You're not supposed to say that! _I said to him mentally. He looked at me. "Why not Asha?" Goku asked and I sweat dropped. Suddenly there was a crash and the camera was broken. We all looked at Piccolo.

"Thank you" I said and he nodded. We continued to walk on until someone in a uniform showed us to the change rooms. I came into the girl's room and quickly put my bag in the locker while putting my hair up. I made sure my tail was secure although it was always wrapped around my waist and walked towards the hall towards the warm-up pavilion. I saw 18 stands against a wall and Goku and Goten laughing. "Mind telling me what's so funny?" I asked.

Goten froze. "Nothing" he said and rubbed the back of his head I crossed my arms and smirked. "Oh really, I guess I'll find out myself" Goten's eyes widen and before he could protest I saw what he told Goku and gasped. "Goten! You're not supposed to talk about that!" I said as I blushed, Goten pouted and Goku laughed. "I'm impressed that you developed your mentally skills so far Asha." Goku said. "Yeah, she's really good. She can sent stuff into your mind and block stuff" Goten said. Goku's eyes went wide. "I take that back, that's really impressive" Goku said and I smiled. "Thanks" I said.

The others came after a while and we went to the warm-up pavilion. The kids went out to the ring and we bid them fare well. We were greeted by the announcer and turned our attention to Hercule when everyone went wild. I sighed. _He's worse than in the series. _He hit a 137 on the punching machine and everyone went wild again. When he walked away it was our turn to punch the machine. 18 got 203, Krillen got 192, Piccolo got 210, Goku got 168 and I got a 175. I quickly ran to an employee when I saw that Vegeta was next. "Um sir, I think you should bring out the other punching machine" I said and he looked at her. "Why?" Just then she heard Vegeta. "Step aside" He said as he walked in front of the machine. He punched it and it hit the wall. "That's why" I said and walked over towards Gohan. "So much for restraining" Gohan said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not like him." I said."Wait didn't you guy just see what he just did?! Aren't you shocked?" Videl exclaimed."Yeah, shocked" Gohan replied nervously and I snickered. "She's a lot like your mom" I said and Gohan nodded. I smiled dorkisly, "I wonder if it's a family thing, that the boys always pick the feisty ones" I said and Gohan turned bright red. "What are you talking about?!" He asked. I laughed. The gang came up to us and Goku looked at Videl. "So you're the girl I keep hearing about. Introduce her to me will ya Gohan?" Goku said and Gohan immediately snapped out of his actions. "Yeah, this is Videl a friend of mine" Gohan said.

"Don't you mean to say girlfriend…" Krillen teased. "Krillen you're embarrassing me Gohan mumbled and I laughed. "Well it's nice to meet you. We're going to watch the children's match you coming Asha?" Goku asked. "Yeah" I said and they walked to the arena and to the top. Vegeta leaned against the wall while we leaned over the railing. The announcer came out and introduced Mr. Satan. They talked and said there would be a movie made of the Cell games. We watched it and then I burst out laughing and Goku scratched the back of his head also laughing.

"Well it was ridicules but it kept me entertained." Goku said. I wiped my tears away. "You can say that again." He announced the children's division will begin and it went on. We knew it wouldn't be much fun to watch so we waited till the finals. Trunks and Goten finally came out and it was the finals. "Finally, now this is going to be good." Krillen said. "DO YOUR BEST SON!" Goku screamed and I made sure to send that to Goten telepathically. I could see him smiling widely. _Alright guys do your best and No transformations! I'm talking to you Goten! Good luck_. Asha said through their mental link.

The fight began and they were at each other. Shortly after they began Gohan and Videl arrived. "Sorry were late guys, what did we miss?" Gohan asked. "Hey Gohan, what took you so long" he saw Videl standing next to him. "Oh I see, you were hanging out with your giiirrrlllfriend" Krillen teased and a blush crept up Gohan's face. "Krillen it's not like that" Gohan said. "Gohan is that sunburn or are you blushing" Goku said and I laughed. We watched the fight and felt the intensity of the battle. They landed and Trunks made 2 energy blasts in his hand and fired them. "Oh no! It's too crowded to be firing energy blasts." Krillen said. "Relax guys look at him he's in complete control." Goku said and just before the stadium was hit he pulled it up and it disappeared.

"See what I tell ya" Goku said. Goten fired up a kamehameha wave. _Remember to control it Goten! _I said mentally. He shot it but Trunks dodged it and Goten also quickly diverted it away in the air. "Looks like Goten can control too I'm impressed" Goku said. I sighed in relief that he remembered our training. "You taught him didn't you Asha?" Gohan asked and everyone looked at me. I nodded. "Guilty as charged" I said sheepishly. "Looks like your son was too busy studying and flirting with girls to teach your son Kakkarot" Vegeta said. I smirked and turned to him. "And it looks to me that you made sure that Trunks would show off a little" I said. Vegeta scowled. "Burned" Krillen mumbled and Vegeta shouted 'shut up' at Krillen who cowered. We all laughed.

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 20

We were currently eating or watching as Vegeta, Goku and Gohan stuffed their self's. Trunks had won when he turned ssj just like Goten and both of them are going to hear it from me later on but anyway he went against the world champ and threw Mr. Satan out with 1 punch. "Dad we're out of pasta" Gohan said with food in his mouth. "Excuse me more spaghetti please!" "And bring some eggrolls while you're at it!" Vegeta cut in. "Man you Saiyans are like a bottomless pit" Krillen said."Yeah no kidding" I agreed. "What's a saiyan?" Videl asked and before Gohan could bite off our heads I spoke. "His nickname for us" I said nonchalantly. "But Asha you don't eat that much, why is that?" Krillen asked. I shrugged. "Don't know Krillen, I just don't like eating so much" I said.

"You'd think with me inside her, she'd at least eat more than half of our amount of food" Vegeta said while chewing his eggrolls. Krillen nodded. "Yeah" "Hey why are we talking about my eating habits? Shouldn't we go watch the draw and see who's fighting who?" I asked. They all nodded and we walked out towards the draws. Goku stretched. "Man I'm so full. If I have to fight you guys in the 1rst round please don't punch me in the gut." "Well we'll draw shortly now" 18 said. "Well if I have to fight Kakkarot in the 1rst round the 1rst thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Aww man, no mercy" Goku said and we all laughed. Then I saw _them_ and my eyes went wide. A strange pair approached our group. _Kibito and Shin. _I gulped. "Are you okay Asha?" Gohan asked. But I was too stunned to answer. The small guy she knew as Shin/ Supreme Kai stepped forward in front of Goku. "Are you by any chance Goku?" He asked Goku. "Yes but how do you know my name?" Goku asked. "Let's just say I'm one your biggest fans and I am quite looking forward to fighting you in this tournament today. Not that I'm confident I'll beat you, I just like a good fight. Goku may I shake your hand?" he asked. "Sure" Goku said and stretched his hand out.

They touched for a few seconds then broke apart. "Thank you, you're as brave as everyone say you are. Good day" he bowed and walked away. "Those 2 are strong" Piccolo said. "Yeah real strong". "They are not to be trusted." Piccolo said and Goku nodded. "Why can't we trust them? They seem nice enough" Videl asked. "Well, uh sometimes Piccolo is a little on the paranoid side" Gohan whispered. "I guess you're right. He does look a tad green" Videl said and it brought me of my stare and I snickered. _Gohan I hope you know that he heard you. _I said telepathically. Gohan looked at me worried. _I don't hope so otherwise I'm in big trouble._ Gohan said in a shake mental voice. I chuckled mentally. _You already are. _I said and returned my stare forwards as we walked. I gulped as I knew what would come next and I needed to watch my thoughts since Shin can read them and I need to make sure not to tell anything out otherwise there's going to be chaos.

We came to the draws and saw our competitors. I sighed heavily and Goku looked at me. "Hey Asha what's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him. "Nothing important" I lied hoping that he would buy it and he turned his head to look at the competitors. I saw one in particular and laughed. I stepped towards him as he struggled. "Excuse me sir" I saw him froze and turn around. "Where did you get that awesome costume?! I know some kid friends of mine would love it and do a lot of pranking in it." I said. "I, uh…um" A manly voice spoke. "Are you okay sir? You sound a little childish." I said innocently. "I'm fine, just doing voice warm ups?" He said uncertain. I burst out laughing. "Good one Trunks, you sounded just like Goten right now." I said and I saw his eyes grew wide.

"Yes Trunks, Goten I know you're under there. No, I won't tell anyone don't worry and by the way his name is Mighty Mask just so you know" I said and winked. I saw his eyes light up. "Thanks Asha." They both said. "You're welcome" I said and turned around. "Nice meeting you Mighty Mask" I said and still laughed as I walked. "Alright is everyone here?" The announcer said and we all nodded. "Good now when I call your name come out and get a number" He explained and we all nodded. I looked around as he called the names and saw 2 people that I didn't want to see. _Spopovich and Yamo, Babidi's minions_.

"Next up is Asha" The announcer said and I jerked out of her thoughts. I walked over toward him and put my hands inside the box and pulled out a number. "16, Asha is number 16" I looked at the board and saw I was going against Yamo. I looked shocked at the board. _No way! This is like an awful nighmare! _I walked towards the group. "At least now you'll come through to the next round Asha" Krillen said and I just nodded. _Hey Ash looks like it's you and us in the 2nd round._ Trunks said mentally. _Yeah! That Blondie isn't gonna know what hit him! Or maybe he will…_ Goten said and I groaned. _Goten, just…never mind. _I said. _So who do you think our dads are going against? _I mentally chuckled. _For me to know and for you to find out. _I said and cut off the conversation.

True to what I knew. The draws worked out as follow. Krillen vs Pintar, Piccolo vs Shin, Videl vs Spopovich, Kibito vs Gohan, Mighty Mask against Jewl and Me against Yamo. I gulped. I knew I was stronger than him but unfortunately he had Babidi's magic and I needed to be careful. _If the story went right I wouldn't even have to fight him and I really hoped so…_

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 21

We want to a waiting room right outside the arena. The announcer got the crowed up and running with cheers and screams. We were all scattered in the room. Shin and Kibito stood outside, Spopovich and Yamo stood in a corner, Piccolo leaned against the wall alone stressing about his match and the rest of us was standing in a group. Vegeta and I were leaning against the wall while Goku warmed up. "Wow Goku you're really pumped up" Krillen said looking at Goku doing his warm ups. "Yeah, I'm so excited that I just can't sit still." Goku said.

"Yeah with you and Vegeta in the first round, it's like already winning the Finals" Krillen said and Vegeta's head shot up and narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Goku continued his stretching and stopped when he saw how stressed Piccolo was looking. "What's up with Piccolo?" "I don't know he must be really stressed out because of that Shin guy" Krillen said. I looked at Piccolo and felt guilty. I didn't want to see him like this but I just needed to keep calm and let things happen like they should. I sighed heavily and walked towards Gohan and Videl and ignored the strange stares I got from the others.

I walked and stood beside Gohan. "Hey Asha, What's up?" I looked at him and shook my head. "Hey is he alright?" Videl asked gesturing to Piccolo. "Yeah this is just his usual reteam." Gohan said. I looked at him again and shook my head to get rid of the guilt I was feeling. "I'm Going to get some fresh air" I said and walked outside. I took to the sky and saw Mighty Mask sitting on the roof and landed beside him. He looked around and almost fell off the roof. "Hey Asha! Next time give us a warning will ya!" Trunks yelled. "Sorry guys" I said barely harder than a whisper.

"Hey you okay Ash?" Trunks asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine just in thought" I said. They watched as the announcer brought out the first round's contestants. Pintar taunted Krillen and he hit him in the stomach giving him a ring out and winning the match. "That was way too easy" Trunks said. "Yeah, I hope this is gonna be more fun than our division" Goten said. The next opponents were Piccolo and Shin. They stood there and I saw the realization in Piccolo's eyes. "Why isn't Mr. Piccolo fighting?" Goten asked. "Because he just found out the true identity of Shin" I said and looked at them. "I want you 2 to stay here no matter what happens got it?" I said in a stern voice.

"But why?" They asked at the same time. "Because what happens needs to happen even if it is wrong" I said and stood up. "Keep safe" I said and went back to the room they were all in. I walked towards the opening to watch the match. Goku looked down at me. "Hey Asha we were worried when you didn't come back, where were you?" He asked. "Just getting some fresh air." I said. I knew he didn't really believe me but dropped the subject. The next match it was where it all began. Videl and Spopovich. _It's started. _I thought and I saw Shin looking at me with a serious expression. I immediately looked forward to the fight. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I yelled mentally and watched the fight. It was like torture to me when I saw that he was just toying with her. Spopovich threw her out of the ring and before she could hit the ground she used her energy to float. "Yeah nice one Videl! Asha taught her that" Gohan said and everyone looked at me and then turned back to the match. "She should have fallen out of the ring." Goku said.

Gohan looked at Goku. "Why?" "Something's not right. There's no way he can take so many of her hits and not be fazed" He said. They continued to fight and when Spopovich realized he was stronger than her he began to torture her. Gohan's power level began to rise as he got angry. I was barely able to keep mine under control and I clenched my hand and teeth. I turned away not wanting to see my friend's head crushed under that monster's foot. Gohan powered up to ssj and couldn't contain his anger anymore. "No son, you can't go out there" "No dad, I've had enough. He's going down and before Gohan could charge Yamo spoke. "Spopovich stop! We didn't come here for that!" He yelled. Spopovich stopped immediately and kicked Videl of the stage and walked towards Yamo.

Gohan immediately ran towards Videl and picked her up. He turned to Spopovich. "Spopovich next time it's me and you" He snarled and Spopovich smirked that sent shivers down my spine. Goku went to get senzu beans and Gohan took Videl to the recovery room. I stretched my senses. _Videl, it's me Asha. I need you to hold on, Gohan's dad went to get some medicine that will fix you right up okay? _I spoke telepathically. _A…Asha? _Videl asked. _Yes now you need to rest_ I said. _I will and thank you_ Videl said and I cut off the connection. Gohan was pacing back and forth and was giving me a headache. "Gohan, calm down she's gonna be alright" He still walked up and down. "Where's dad? He should've been here by now" He said and before he could walk by I grabbed his arm. "He'll be here, now calm down. She'll be fine just be patient" I said softly and saw him relax.

Just then Goku appeared and immediately gave Gohan a bean and he went to Videl's room. _Videl, Gohan's on his way. He'll give you a bean, eat it and your strength will be restored._ I instructed. _Okay_ she answered. _Gohan I told Videl that you're on your way she know about the bean. _Asha said. _Right thank you Ash_. Gohan said. After a while he returned for his match with Kibito and they stepped in the platform. "Gohan! Yeah Gohan! Kick his ass Gohan!" I heard 2 people yell and saw Erasa and Sharpner and another classmate. "Oh no" I said and face palmed. I saw Gohan took of his glasses and waved at them. Kibito then asked Gohan. "Gohan, I am curious about you ssj powers, show them to me" He said. "Hey, how do you know I'm a saiyan?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"It's time" Shin spoke from behind. "You need not worry about Gohan, he will be fine. But I need you to promise not to interfere" He said calmly. "I don't know you and you're giving me orders?" Vegeta said. "Vegeta have some respect! That's no way to treat the Supreme Kai!" Piccolo said and they all gasped.

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 22

Everyone stood there in shock except me and Piccolo who stared at me curiously probably because I wasn't in shock like the others. "I've hear stories about King Kai but Shin you're the Supreme Kai?" Goku asked still clearly in shock. Shin nodded. "And like I said before I do not want you to interfere with this" Shin said. "What are you going to do with him?" Goku asked. "Well whatever it is Gohan can defend himself" Krillen said and Shin nodded and we turned to the arena again. I heard Videl come running past Vegeta getting a scowl and after greeting we turned our attention to the previous events.

"Do you just want me to transform or should I go to the next level?" Gohan asked and Kibiti looked at him shocked as he began to power up. The tiles began to float and electricity erupted around him as he turned ssj 2. There was a bright flash of light emitted and when it cleared Gohan stood there transformed while the tiles fell back on the floor. "Wow, Gohan's the Golden Fighter?!" Videl exclaimed in awe. "He was much stronger when he was younger. I think you're son has gotten soft in these times of peace Kakkarot" Vegeta said. "That may be true but he is still the strongest fighter here, the only question is will it be enough" Shin said. "Enough for what? What are you planning to do with him?" Goku asked concerned for his son's well being.

"Calm down we only need his energy. If I'm correct Yamo and Spopovich with storm on him" He said and as he said it they were running towards him. Shin disappeared and reappeared in front of the entrance. Before Gohan could fight them off Shin paralyzed him and they stabbed him and started to take his energy. "They're killing him!" Goku yelled. Piccolo grabbed Krillen before he could go out. "Trust me he will be fine" Shin said while concentrating on restraining Gohan. I also was on my limit. I clenched every muscle in my body and tied my tail tighter around my waist, trying to stop myself from going out there. _This has to happen; it will all be over soon. _I told myself and not long until there was a bloodcurdling scream from Gohan and they let him go. He fell forward onto the ground and they went to the skies.

"Stay back! Kibito will take care of him. I am going after them, I would like you to come with me and if you do I will explain on the way" Shin said and took off. Videl ran over towards Gohan and I ran after her. "Videl!" Videl kneeled down beside Gohan and I stood beside them. Videl was about to yell "Get a stretcher here!" but I stopped her. "Kibito will restore his energy" I said and Kibito walked over towards us. We took a step back and he placed a hand on Gohan's back. Gohan began to glow and his energy began to stabilize again. He stood up and examined himself. "Gohan you're all better now" Videl said happily. "Gohan you're father and the others are already on their way I suggest we get going" Kibito said and flew to the sky and I followed him. Gohan and Videl flew to us after a while and we took off.

On the way Kibito started to explain about Bibidi and Majin Buu. He told us about how they destroyed galaxies and that Earth was their next target and the ball was sent here but without Bibidi they thought the ball was out of harm's way but unfortunately Bibidi had a son named Babidi and that we must try to stop him at all costs. We should also beware his magic because that's what makes him strong. He turned to me, "I presume that you already know this information?" Kibito asked. I nodded. "Yes". "What?! But how?" Videl and Gohan exclaimed and I sighed. "Like you all know besides Videl that I am from another dimension. In my dimension this world was… entertainment to us. In my world I could see what happened to yours and I lived for the thrill of watching it, but it all changed when I turned saiyan and got to this world. I saw this world alive and grew more and more attached to it and all of you… I never told anyone because it would change fate but it looks like it already did" I stated in a stoic face.

I felt my whole world brake down when I said that, I could feel the surprise, hurt and betrayed look I was getting and wanted to cry and never stop. _I love this world and everyone so much but I had to tell them the truth for better or for worse they had to know the truth_. "So that's what we were to you? Just entertainment that you can watch for your own selfishness?" Gohan sneered. I felt my heart break in thousands of pieces. "No Gohan you never where and never will be. You where like family to me and always will be. I understand that your angry and that you have also every right to be but we need to concentrate on the matters at hand" I said still in a stoic face.

They flew and after a while Videl couldn't keep up anymore. "Hey Gohan I'm going to head back." Videl said and Gohan nodded. "Yeah and keep safe will you" He said. She nodded and looked down. "I still can't believe what she said. I thought we were friends but I guess I was wrong" Videl said and I could smell her tears. "Yeah, I thought of her as family but that didn't look like it mattered. I guess since it doesn't matter anymore nether will our friendship but don't feel bad and take care of yourself" Gohan said and Videl took off.

What I heard that moment hurt me the most in my entire lifetime. To lose everything I adored and loved. A tear slid down my face and I struggled to keep my emotions at bay. I knew that everyone would hate me for it and that I'll be the one who would have to hear it all. I wanted to blast myself for telling the truth and wondered why I really was here. I really thought that I knew but now all I knew was who ever sent me here made a mistake and that I was the mistake.

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 23

We caught up with the others pretty quick but I kept silent all the way. I didn't want to speak or anything. I even put up mental walls to block out any conversation that entered my mind. We saw Spopovich and Yamo land nearby a ship and we landed not too far and hid in the mountain. "We have searched this area before. They must have had the ship underground" Shin said through clenched teeth. 3 Figures stepped out of the door and I immediately recognized them. Pui-Pui, Debora and Babidi. "Oh No! That wretched wizard even has Debora under his spell!" Shin said. "Who's Debora?" Goku asked. "He's the Demon King. These worlds are like a coin with 2 sides, one is this side and the other one is one of the demons where he rules and is the strongest." Shin explained.

"How do we avoid falling under Babidi's spell?" Goku asked. "Only those who have a pure heart and mind like us can fight back or avoid his magic" Kibito explained. "That's all fair but what about Piccolo? He hasn't always been one of the good guys you know?" Krillen said. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME KRILLEN!" Piccolo yelled and Krillen cowered while the rest of us sweat dropped. We returned our attention to the ship and they were talking but we couldn't hear. We saw Spopovich's head and body began to grow and then he exploded. We all gasped in horror. Yamo made a run for it and took to the skies but he didn't get far when Pui-Pui blew him to bits. "They're mad! They kill their own men!" Gohan said.

We watched as Babidi and Pui went inside but Debora just stood there. _Oh no! _"HE KNOWS WE'RE HERE!" Vegeta yelled but to avail. Debora appeared in front of Kibito and blasted him gone. "NO!" I yelled. Vegeta, Goku and Gohan launched for him but he only dodged and spit Krillen and Piccolo. "Oh no! I should've warned them!" Shin said and in seconds they were turned to stone and Debora disappeared in the ship again. Goku ran to Piccolo and almost touched him but was stopped when Shin yelled. "Stop Goku! Don't touch him! If he breaks there's no way of getting him back" Shin warned. "Then how will they ever change back" Goku asked. "If Debora is killed." Shin said.

Goku gave him a sinister smirk. "Is that all, then they will be back in no time" Goku said and flew up. "Come on dad! Let's go show them not to mess with us!" Gohan said. "Stop! Don't you see it's a trap?!" Shin warned. "I'm sorry Supreme Kai but I just can't leave my friends like that" Goku said and then he and Gohan went inside the ship. "Are they mad?!" Shin exclaimed and Vegeta flew up. "You will see that we saiyans aren't very patient people." He said and took off inside the ship. Shin sighed. "Let's go" He said and I followed him inside the ship. When we touched the floor the entrance closed. "So you couldn't resist a good fight after all" Goku said and Shin turned to him with a serious expression. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. Once inside this ship there is no way out" He said.

"Well I'll just blast a way out" Vegeta said and stretched his arm out. "You will not. That shock of the blast could set Majin Buu free and then we're all doomed." Shin said and Vegeta growled while crossing his arms and looking away. Suddenly the door opened and Pui-Pui jumped out. "Welcome fellow warriors to stage 1 of Master Babidi's ship" He said. "Stage 1?" Gohan asked. "There are 4 levels on this ship and Master Babidi is at the bottom. Each stage a warrior will appear and if you defeat that warrior you move on to the next stage but unfortunately for you I am your competitor so you won't go anywhere!" Pui-Pui said and laughed. Goku smirked. "Okay, who gets to fight him 1st?" Goku asked and Pui stopped laughing immediately. They gathered and Goku turned around. "What about you Asha?" I shook my head. "No, I don't want to fight" She said and turned around.

There was a silence and then they began playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. Shin just looked at them dumb folded. "Are they insane they can't possibly fight him alone, can they?" He asked. I looked at him. "We're much stronger than you think and if I'm correct Vegeta will beat this guy no problem." I said and Shin nodded. "Yes Kibito informed me about my suspicions" Shin said. "Good then I don't have to explain" Asha said and looked away again. "Aw man, I wanted to fight this guy" Goku moaned. "Sorry Kakkarot but he's mine" Vegeta said and the other 2 walked away while Vegeta turned to face him. "Welcome to the end of your life and I promise that it will hurt." Vegeta said with his trade-mark smirk.

Pui-Pui leaped and started to attack and Vegeta dodged all his attacks with ease. He grabbed Pui's foot and threw him against the wall. It was clear that Pui-Pui was outmatched and didn't even stand a slim chance. The room changes into a red waste land probably from Babidi's magic I presumed. It was Pui's home planet and it was 10x earth's normal gravity. Vegeta just smirked and when he got tired he killed Pui with a blast that disinigrated him completely. A door on the floor open and revealed a shaft for the next stage. "Come on! Let's go!" Goku said and went down. "Right behind you dad" Gohan said and went down. "Children so easily amused" Vegeta said and followed. "Come on Supreme Kai" I said. "I see these saiyans are very strong" He mumbled and we went down and landed in the next room. This room looked exactly like the other one and we knew Babidi would also change it.

I sighed. _This whole thing is just a disaster. I don't even wanna be here! I wanted to enjoy my vacation before my final year and now I'm stuck here watching what will happen next, but the most frustrating part is that I know what's gonna happen. Goku is going to fight Yakkon and we will be transported to the planet of darkness, after that Gohan will fight Debora and then…_ My eyes widen and I had to suppress a gasp. _Oh No! Why didn't I remember that?! _I thought for a long while and stood there totally in shock. _If that happens then that means he will… I won't risk it! I won't be able to live with myself if that happens especially to my best friend's father. All I have to do is prevent Babidi from doing the spell even though it may mess up the timeline! _I stood in deep thought while the other waited for Goku's next opponent.

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 24

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 24

Just like I knew Goku ended up fighting Yakkon on the Dark Planet which was his home planet. Yakkon was comfortable and nothing could've been seen. "Sound like he's right at home" Gohan said. We heard movements and presume it was them fighting. "What's happening?" Shin asked. "Kakkarot's winning" Vegeta spoke and we heard a crash. "You can see in the dark?" The creature asked. "No but I can sense your movements in the vibration of the air and I can smell you too. I have one way of seeing you" Goku said and turned super. "Come out stinky, I seem to have found my spare flashlight" He joked. "Way to go dad!" Gohan cheered.

Yakkon smiled and licked his lips. He began to suck all of Goku's light energy in and soon it was dark again. "What happened?" Gohan asked. "Of course! Yakkon is a light eating monster so when Goku transformed he ate the light energy that was emanating off of him" Shin explained. "Dad don't turn ssj again! He eats your energy!" Gohan warned. We heard something lick his lips. "Mmm tasty, the beast light energy ever" The monster spoke again. "You ready for the 2nd course?" Goku asked. "Dad what are you doing?! Don't turn ssj! Let's fight him together." Gohan said. "No Gohan I fight alone" Goku said. "I don't understand, why would he fight on his own" Shin said. "Kakkarot wouldn't let himself be eaten alive, he has a plan" Vegeta said.

Gou turned ssj and Yakkon began to eat up his energy and grew bigger and bigger. Suddenly Goku yelled and sent one last portion of energy to Yakkon before he blew up. The room changed back to normal again and another shaft opened. "Nice one dad!" Gohan exclaimed. We all went down to the next floor. Gohan was the next up to fight and we waited for the next opponent. I stood there with my arms crossed and eyes closed concentrating on nothing specific just trying to calm my nerves and think of a plan. But it was interrupted when the door opened and revealed Debora. I mentally shivered at what I sensed. There was dark energy seeping off him that made me sick to my stomach.

"I am you're next opponent and I suggest that you come at me all at once" Debora said in a gruff voice. "No way, it's my turn to fight and I am fighting you alone" Gohan said. "You will regret this boy" He said and asked Babidi to transport them to a better place but not one for him to take advantage. We were transported to a place where there were canyons and the sky was red and presumed it was another planet. They began to fight and it was clear that Gohan wasn't focused or used to a real fight she guessed. I knew that most of the time he was busy with his studies and didn't have time to train. Sometimes he would train with me and Goten and then we would laugh and go to the house to get something to eat. I sighed and held back the emotions that was seeping through me.

I heard Vegeta and Goku arguing and immediately looked with full interest and my eyes grew wide when I realized what he said. "I could beat him" Vegeta said and almost gasped. I saw Debora look back towards us and got a punch in the face that sent him flying. Gohan fought Debora but he wasn't in the fight, his mind was somewhere else. I tried to find out what he was thinking but was blocked. I tried again but nothing and knew that it was probably Babidi's magic blocking me and suddenly they were on the ship again and Debora lowered to the ground. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? Our fight isn't finished yet!" Gohan yelled. "We found a new member that is strong enough to bring all of you down. We just need to bring him up to speed." He said and walked to the door and it closed.

"Argh! What the heck was that out there boy!" Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta don't be so harsh on him" Goku said. "He's a warrior Kakkarot! He should've destroyed Debora easily but that fight was pathetic!" He sneered. "I'm sick of this game! It's time I blasted this stupid spaceship and rid of all these nuisances!" Vegeta said and readied a blast. "No! Any unnecessary shock can wake up Majin Buu!" Shin said and Vegeta pointed the blast at him. "Stop it Vegeta! This is not going to help so calm down!" Goku said sternly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and turned away. "Now, we need to find out who this new recruit is" Goku said. I looked at Vegeta angry. _What do you think you are doing Vegeta? _I yelled telepathically. _Stay out of my head brat! _He yelled back and my head hurt a little but I ignored it. _I know what you're trying to do and I won't let you! You have a family and you cannot turn your back on them!_

_I said stay out of my head and out of my business! _He yelled and put up a wall. I banged mentally on the wall and tried to get it down but it didn't work and I was brought out of my frustration when Vegeta let out a blood curling yell. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" Goku asked in panic. "Something's attacking me inside" He said through clenched teeth. I immediately rushed into his mind and heard Babidi's words that echoed through his head. _Leave him alone and find someone else to slave you weakling! _I yelled. _What is this? A girl trying to stop me?! HAHAHA! Oh priceless but he cannot deny his heart, it's full of darkness. _Babidi spoke. _It was! He changed. He has a family that he lives for and fight for that gives him strength! _I said and made sure Vegeta heard it and his struggle got lighter against Babidi.

_Please Vegeta, I know you care for them and won't do anything to hurt them. _I said to him. _Get…out of…my head! _He yelled and I refused and tried to push Babidi out of his mind. _NO! I have seen this before and I won't let you die! I refuse to let you sell your soul to Babidi! _I yelled struggling to get Babidi out of his head but was almost beginning to get it right when I felt Vegeta power up. I gasped and he pushed me out with his strength. I was thrown against the wall of the room and yelped. I tried to go inside again but couldn't. I opened my eyes and tried to get rid of the dizziness. I watched while my eyes started to focus as Vegeta was lifted up in the air and was surrounded by red electricity. I saw that everyone told him to fight but knew it was too late. He was already gone. He fell to the ground and let the most horrible sounds come out of his mouth and then it was replaced with an evil chuckle as he stood up and I saw an 'M' Engraved on his fore head. _No…I was too late… _

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 25

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 25

We were at the tournament stadium. I looked around and saw a hole through one wing of the stadium and then I looked around and saw everyone stand there like in my vision. "Stop this you don't know what you're doing!" Gohan said but Vegeta blew him away with his energy. "Shut up boy! This is between me and you're circus clown of a father." The Majin Vegeta said and I could feel the darkness not only physically but mentally.

"Shame on you, the Vegeta I knew would never do this." The Majin Vegeta just smirked evilly. "Answer me Vegeta! Do you let yourself be a slave?!" Goku yelled. Vegeta extended his hand and blast another whole through the stadium. "NO! Stop it Vegeta!" I yelled. "Don't do this please!" I begged but it was ignored. "Tell me Kakkarot, is it slavery when you get what you want? I have in me the royal blood of a saiyan prince yet I had to watch while a mere third class clown surpasses me in strength! He's even saved my live as if I was a helpless coward. He has stolen my honor and I want it back!" He yelled.

"What are you?! Don't you see the fate of the universe is at stake and you're going on about meaningless squabble?" Shin yelled. Vegeta scowled and started to power up. "MEANINGLESS?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MEANINGLESS?!´Vegeta screamed and I needed to clutch my ears. Goku powered up, "Babidi escort us a place far away from people. Then and only then shall I fight with Vegeta" He yelled. "I'm sorry Supreme Kai but I have to do this" Goku said boring his eyes into Vegeta's evil soulless ones. "So am I" Shin said and stood between them. "If you really have to do this then you'll have to go through me" Shin said and stretched his arms out. Goku started to raise his hand and stretched it out towards Shin. "Dad, don't do it!" Gohan yelled and I starred at everything shocked.

_How could I let this happen?! I knew it would happen and I tried to stop it but it didn't work! _I thought helpless. I watched as the scenery changed and Shin stepped aside. We were in a dessert and were surrounded but cliffs and boulders. "If you're going through with this then me, Gohan and Asha will intercept the ship. If Majin Buu is awakened at least it won't be at full strength." The Supreme Kai said. I suddenly heard a voice though my head and it rang through it like an unstoppable echo. I was still connected with Vegeta's subconscious and could hear Babidi yell. _Vegeta, kill the supreme Kai. Kill Him! _I clutched my head. _I order you to get rid of this nuisance Kill Him! _The voice spoke and I growled.

_Stop it! You will not be the boss of him! _I yelled back finding an opening while Vegeta struggled. _What a nuisance you are! Looks like I'll have to take care of you 1st or better yet why not let you kill your friend for us?!_The person spoke. The pain stopped and my eyes widen. Vegeta looked at me with wide eyes.

The next thing I knew he was attacking my mind. It hurt so much that tears fall from my eyes. He was toying with my memories and showed me how I was rejected all those years ago from the one person I fell madly in love with. _Even love rejects you because no one wants you nor will ever love you! They played with your feeling and left you alone crying. It's time to take revenge on those who broke you apart! _Babidi yelled. _N-no! I don't hate. I made peace with the past._ I said and tried to push him out.

"Asha no!" I heard Gohan scream and my heart ached. _Even he threw you away when you told him the truth and what will the others say? You're a cast out that's only a nuisance in their eyes. _He said. _w-what? That's not true…_ I denied. _Oh but it is don't you remember? "Yeah, I thought of her as family but that didn't look like it mattered. I guess since it doesn't matter anymore nether will our friendship" _I heard the memory echo through my head. I was struggling more and more as he toyed with my mind. The 'M' was fading black and then disappearing again on her forehead. "Supreme Kai, we have to do something!" Gohan yelled miserably. "There's nothing we can do Gohan this is a battle within that she must win. We can only hope that she does." He said.

I was trying to tell myself that he's just lying and trying to take control of me and tried pushing him out. I suddenly wasn't in my mind anymore but in the darkness again like so many nights in my dreams. _You must fight child. Do not let him control you! I picked you because you where strong and independent not because of you wrongs and rights. You were chosen because of you love and was always willing to protect even if it meant that you were harmed. _It spoke. _But I have failed and lost everything that I loved and even more…_ I said while tears falling down my face. _At the cost that they will be safe. You can't let him control you to destroy what you gave everything for to protect! Now Fight! _It said and Iwas brought back to reality.

I pushed myself to my feet and powered up. _You will not control me. I am not perfect and I make mistakes but only for the ones that I love and would die for. I made a promise to my best friends and even though they may hate me and I would break it, I would do it just to protect them of threats like you! Now get out of my head and stay out!_ I yelled mentally and physically. I turned super while pushingd him out of my mind and everything went black.

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 26

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 26

I fell on my hands and knees panting heavily and trying to restore my energy. I knew my mind was shattered but Babidi was out of my head and that's all that mattered. I felt a souring pain in my head and knew immediately that my cut was bleeding but not that much. I took a deep breath and stood up ignoring all the shocked eyes that were on me. I turned to Shin, "Let's go and make sure that Buu isn't resurrected" I said and stepped towards the door and it opened. I turned to Vegeta, "I hope your decision was worth it because I for one don't think it was" I turned back and entered the ship. Soon Gohan and Supreme Kai also came down and we were welcomed by a bunch of soldiers that was blown away by Gohan and we were sent to the bottom of the ship. We landed and saw the ball that Buu was in.

"What do we do?" Gohan asked. "We dispose of the ball before he has enough energy to be resurrected, Kill Debora and Babidi" I said sternly. We heard laughter and from the back of the ball Debora and Babidi stepped out. As they stepped out we were escorted outside the ship. "My my, looks like someone's giving orders. And even to people that hate her, how sad and yet so entertaining" Babidi said and then his face turned into a scowl. "You will regret the day you denied me you worthless wench!" Babidi yelled and I kept a stoic face. "Gohan we need to destroy the ball. I'll detract Debora and Supreme Kai can take care of Babidi. I believe he would like to do the honors" I said and they both nodded. Our plan was interrupted by a weird sound and turned our attention towards the Ball.

I gasped as I realized that it was already too late and clenched my teeth. "Majin Buu is finally coming out!" Babdi screamed and I jerked around. "Gohan, you and Supreme Kai get out of here as fast as you can." I ordered. "No! I won't let him be resurrected!" Gohan refused. "I don't have time for your stupid arguments about the world Gohan! Do as I say and go with Supreme Kai! It's our only hope we have now!" I yelled angrily at Gohan and he stood there shocked. He never saw her so angry and so hurt at the same time. He was beginning to regret saying what he said. He could see that she cared and knew it to and he sighed. "Let's go Supreme Kai" He said and took Shin's hand while I turned to the ball and fired 'kamehame' waves but it didn't have any effect.

Suddenly the ball landed again and opened up but only to reveal smoke that was clouding above them and I panicked. "GO NOW! What are you waiting for!?" I yelled and Gohan snapped out of his gaze. "But you destroyed him" He said. "No I didn't he's going to reform from the clouds and once he does you cannot escape. Please Gohan just go!" I pleaded while letting tears fall. They looked at me and nodded, they began to fly off and felt Buu's energy appear. "Don't stop!" Asha yelled and they kept flying. She turned her attention towards Buu that was playing around and laughing at Babidi's attempt to control him but immediately listened when he said that he could put him inside the ball again. Debora made a joke about Buu that cost him his live and was thrown into a boulder that collapsed on top of him. I clenched my whole body and tightened my tail's grip around my waist. I felt Gohan's and Shin's energy making distance between them. _They're still not far enough! I'll have to hold him busy for as long as I can._ I thought. "Yes, I'm your Master and I order you to kill her and her other 2 friends that run off" Babidi said and pointed towards me. Buu looked at me and smiled evilly that sent shivers down my spine. He began to hop towards me and I quickly took to the sky and turning ssj hoping to stall him.

He suddenly appeared in front of me and blocked my path. "Buu make you dead" he said and hit me hard sending me flying down and hitting the ground in an incredible force. My whole body hurt so much but I needed to keep him occupied. I slowly tried to get up but Buu suddenly landed on me. I yelled and coughed unthinkable amount of blood and my wound on my head was beginning to bleed non-stop. I dropped out of my ssj sate and I started to cry at the pain but didn't give up when he climbed of I turned around and blasted him in the face. I tried to get up but couldn't. My whole lower body was numb and I knew all my bones were broken. I tried to push myself up with my energy and slowly elevated off the ground swaying slowly away from Buu.

I was stopped when something wrapped around my body and fell to the ground while screaming because of the pain. Again Buu jumped on me and started to beat me senseless. I was in and out of consciousness and he slammed his fist into my head and was bleeding everywhere on it head. I felt myself being thrown and released from the blob. I opened my eyes and saw a huge energy blast coming for me and knew I couldn't block it. It hit and I was sent flying but the attack exploded and I fell to the ground. I lay there lifeless and holding on by a thread.

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 27

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 27

Trunks woke up in a bed and looked around. "Man where am I?" He asked and looked down beside him to see Goten sleeping beside him on the bed. "Hey Goten wake up" Trunks aid and shook him but didn't get a response. He shook him more violently by nothing and got an idea. "Goten dinner's ready" Trunks whispered and Goten shot up bumping Trunks off the bed."Man you should use your stomach for ears instead Goten" He said and stood up. "Hey Trunks, Where are we?" "I don't know Goten, lets got look around" He said and Goten nodded and they went out. They snooped round the place and found the kitchen where there was food lay out on the table and as if queue their stomach's rumbled and they began to eat.

"Hey Trunks? Where's your dad? Wasn't he with us last time?" Goten asked while eating. "Yeah but I don't see him anywhere and Goten it's rude to interrupt people while they're enjoying a meal" Trunks said. "Sorry" Goten said and they ate in silence but it was broken when someone spoke from behind. "Here you are" Someone said and Trunks looked to see a black Genie looking guy behind him and he picked Trunks up. "Hey let go of me! Goten! A little help here!" Trunks yelled but Goten kept eating his soup and taking his time. "Hold on Trunks you know its bad manners when you interrupted someone's meal" Goten said as-a-matter-o-factory. "I'll show you bad manners" Trunks said and powered up while blowing away all the food in the process.

He flew out of his grip. "Come on Goten!' he yelled and they both went super and charged out of the kitchen while being chased by the Genie. He flew and threw a few punches and kicks to get them a head start to get away. "Hey where are you 2 going?" A voice spoke from behind and they both turned around to find Goku looking at them. "It's daddy!" Goten yelled and powered down followed by Trunks. "They sure are powerful on that age" The genie said and Goku nodded. "They sure are and since these 2 already had dinner I suggest we get straight down to business. Boys follow me we have to discus something very important" He said and turned around while walking away with 2 curious boys on his tail.

_Asha… _I heard that voice again and looked around and I was in a dark room. _Where am I? _I asked the voice. _You're in your subconscious, barely alive. _It answered and I nodded. I knew after that attack she would be dead but I was at least alive. _You did well. _I heard it speak and shook my head. _No, I failed in preventing so many things…_ I said and let the tears fall. I had cried so much today so once more wouldn't make a difference_. I let Vegeta fall under Babidi's spell, letting my best friend's dad die. Losing everything including my live to protect the others and broke a promise that I made sure to keep. _I said. _That may be so but you fought against Babidi and won, you made enough time for Gohan and the Supreme Kai to escape to his world without being killed by Buu and you haven't died yet so your promise isn't broken yet. _It said

_That may be true but I'm on the verge of dying. My mind is scattered and unstable and my strength is gone. I have nothing to live for because I have done everything possible but couldn't prevent thing from happening. _I said. _I did not choose you to give up and you can still help them. All of those may be true but you never give up even if you have to crawl. _Asha sighed. _How can I help them when I am like this?! I can't even crawl?! _I yelled. I heard him chuckle, _Then we'll have to change that. _It said and I was surrounded by darkness once again.

Trunks was trying his best not to cry out but he let the tears fall freely. He couldn't believe it; his dad was dead along with Gohan and Asha, his 2 best friends. He shook his head trying to get control of his emotions but found that he couldn't. Goten was crying hard next to him. He was so hurt that his brother and Asha died. She was like a big sister to him and Trunks and now she was gone along with Gohan. She broke her promise all because of Buu. "Stop it! That's enough. I know you're upset but we don't have time to cry over our losses. We need to stop Buu so dry your tears and let's get to work." Goku said sternly. "Goku, do you think this will work?" Piccolo asked and Goku nodded. "Yes, if they work together they'll be the strongest hope we've got" Goku said.

They bit their lip and turned around while still sobbing. "I said stop it! We don't have time for this, you need to learn how to fuse so you can defeat Majin Buu" Goku said seriously and they both looked up at him with anger. "Tell me something, you're supposed to be the strongest warrior in the universe right? Then why weren't you there helping my dad or Asha!" Trunks yelled and saw Goku with a guilty expression on his face. "Gohan always told me that you were the strongest! But now he's gone along with ASH!" Goten yelled. "Well answer them!" Poccolo said and Goku looked at him with a sad smile. "What can I say? I'm not the strongest in the universe boys and even if I were I wouldn't stand a chance. Even Vegeta couldn't beat him, but fusion will." Goku said.

They dried their tears and looked determined towards Goku. They were ready to fuse and rid the world of the monster that took their family and friend away and they were going to make sure he suffers.

**REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 28

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 28

I woke up feeling like shit. _My whole body hurts so badly! And my head… _I was in so much pain that tears started to fall. I was fading in and out of consciousness and knew that if I was taken by unconsciousness again I'll be gone for good. Suddenly I felt the scattered pieces in my mind being put together again and it was probably the work of the mystery voice and in no time my mind was whole again although I was still in a lot of physical pain and was bleeding out fast. I could smell blood on me and also knew that my cut was bleeding rapidly.

I knew I had to come up with a plan and fast otherwise its goodbye. Then I heard it, it was faint but it was there. _We're going to make that Buu pay for everything! Right Goten? YEAH!_ And then it disappeared again. I smiled knowing who that was and tried to reach them…

Trunks and Goten was ready and just waited for Goku to explain the fusion technique. _Trunks…_Trunks jerked around and narrowed his eyes. "Trunks what's wrong?" Goten asked. _Goten… _Goten heard it and his eyes widened. "Did you hear that?" Goten nodded. "Guys what's going on? You have to-"Goku got cut of when Trunks raised his hand to silence him. _Guys…can you…hear me…_ They heard it again and couldn't believe it. Their heart was pumping in their chest and began to smile. "It's-"But Goten was cut off when someone else spoke. _Greeting earthlings. You're probably wondering who and where am I talking to you so just close your eyes and you can see me. _They all closed their eyes.

_I am the great wizard Babidi and this is my companion Majin Buu. We would like to inform you of a great disaster approaching. You see in my quest for greatness there were a few interruptions and I'll show to you now. _He showed them Trunks, Goten, Piccolo and Asha and then returned to the conversation. _I want these 4's hideout immediately from you or even just that useless wench and if not... _He laughed evilly. _Well Majin Buu why don't you show them. _They saw Majin Buu look at a city and he lifted his hands up and people started to float. He used a beam out of his antenna and all of the people turned into candy. He began to suck in all the people candy and in no time they were all gone and he smiled happily. We heard Babidi laugh again.

_If they don't come out or any of you worthless earthlings can pin point a location then that is what will happen to you! _He laughed maniacally. _Hey Babidi! This is Trunks the one with the purple hair. Why don't you leave those people alone and wait until we can kill you ourselves! _Trunks yelled and Babidi laughed again. _You cannot defeat Majin Buu!_He said. _Oh yeah? We'll see about that! _Trunks said. _And another thing you slime, don't you dare talk about our friend that way! That 'wench' is dead because of your Monster! _He said. "Stop it you guys! He'll find us" Goku warned and they kept quiet. _Oh but you're wrong. You see I can sense she is still alive if only barely, but thanks to your information we can get to her before you do! _He laughed and it was cut off. They all stood there in shock. "What is he talking about? We can't sense her" Krillen joined in. Goku rubbed his chin and furrowed his brows. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "You see Babidi tried to take over her and enslave her but she fought back. The only problem was that she was already half Majin but got out of the spell and since that happened he must still sense her since he half invaded her mind" Goku explained. "WHAT?!" They all yelled. "What do you mean she was taken over?!" Trunks exclaimed and Goku looked at all the wide eyes.

"I'll explain later but right now we have to think of a way to find her before Babidi does." He said and everyone began to formulate a plan. Trunks and Goten tried to find her voice again. _Asha? Are you there? _Trunks asked but no answer. _Ash, it's us! _Goten said. _I…can hear…you, I need…help…_ They heard her and smiled in victory. "Goku, do you think it's wise? Even if we get to her Babidi would track her here" Piccolo said and Goku looked at him. "Yeah I know, but we can't let Babidi find her" Goku said. _I think it's a waste of time. _Piccolo said telepathicly. _I don't think so… _Goku denied. _Even after all that you want to save her? She's not even from this dimension Goku! _He exclaimed. _That may be true and all but you didn't see what I saw Piccolo, she's broken and if what she said is true she could help us learn the boys to fuse. _Goku said and Piccolo sighed.

_Are we going to tell them? _Piccolo asked and Goku shook his head. _No, that will just distract them. We'll tell them all when this is over. _He said. "You know it's rude to ignore somebody and even more when someone's live depending on it!" Trunks yelled and both of them snapped attention. "We found Asha but she's barely alive, she can't even speak fully mentally" He said and they looked at him shocked. "She can speak mentally?! I thought at least her mind would me shattered after what happened" Goku said amazed and the others nodded. "Listen! We don't have time to be amazed, she can die any minute now and that's all you can think about?!" Trunks snared angrily, he was getting sick of them stalling time.

"Trunks we need to-"Goku got gut of when Babidi spoke once again. _Greetings again earthlings, I have found out what their names are. Trunks, Goten, Piccolo and the wench's Asha. We were on our why to her but stopped when we received information of where Trunks lived. Luckily it's on our way so we decided to stop by before we pay her a visit. So if you don't come out then it's bye-bye West City! _He said and laughed while cutting of the transmission. "Oh no! I almost forgot. Goku if they destroy West City they Dragon radar goes with it!" Bulma exclaimed. Goku was deep in thought for a few seconds and then spoke again. "Alright! Trunks you fly as fast as you can to CC and get the radar. Krillen and Goten go find Asha. I'll distract Babidi and Buu but we don't have much time so hurry up!" He said and they all nodded and flew off.

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 29

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 29

I was beginning to panic. I was so close to death I could already feel it. I was so tired and was starting to get cold and the pain was starting to disappear but I pushed myself to stay awake. I knew they would come and get me or so I really hoped. Goku and Piccolo also probably knew what I said to Gohan and didn't know what to expect from them. All I knew was that I was going to help and then after that I would leave. my work would be done and I would leave the timeline alone so that it would fall into place.

I heard again a faint sound _Where is it? Where is that stupid radar?! _Trunks said impatiently. I remembered something like this and immediately felt Goku's energy. It was enormous and tried to think where Bulma left the Radar although it was extremely difficult. _Trunks it's… in the plane…_ _576… _I got through and sighed in relief hearing Trunks' thanks knowing that he heard it. But unfortunately my energy was almost up and I was losing the battle for consciousness. I felt 2 powers approaching and stop above me. "There she is!" I heard someone exclaim but couldn't concept who it was. "Oh no, this looks bad. Do you feel her ki? It's almost nothing" Another voice spoke and I heard footsteps coming and then I felt myself being lifted up.

"Be careful Goten, we don't want to hurt her. We have to be quick otherwise she won't make it" Krillen said and I felt wind go through my hair and my broken body. I was feeling lighter and lighter every second. I was slipping and all I could feel was how cold my body was. "She's slipping! Come on!" Krillen yelled and they flew faster. _You have to hold on! Please Asha, Please! _I heard a faint beg from Goten. _I'm trying…but I'm… _I tried to get the message out but fell unconscious in a sea of black. They felt her Ki drop but luckily they were already at the lookout and Dende was waiting for them. They hurried over and sat her in front of Dende who got straight to work on healing her. They felt Goku's Ki disappear and they felt Trunks approach the tower. Not long afterwards Goku appeared there and walked over towards Dende.

He was finished but she didn't wake up. "Her wounds are healed and I can tell that her mental state is also healed although I do not know how. I suggest we get her cleaned up and put her in bed. She may awake in a few. "He said and Goku nodded. "I'll clean her up" Bulma offered and got a smile from her son. Krillen lifted her up and took her to a guest room where Bulma was cleaning her up. Trunks walked in. "Need some help mom?" he asked and she shook her head. "No I'll be fine, you guys go work on your fusion technique" She said. He nodded and walked out. "Oh and Trunks, how did you know where the Radar was?" She asked and he stopped. "Oh Asha told me" He said walking out leaving a shocked and very curious Bulma behind.

Bulma walked towards Goku who was waiting for the boys to finish their meals. "She's cleaned up and I put some new clothes on" She said and Goku nodded. "Goku, I talked to Trunks earlier and he said something very strange. I asked him how he knew the Dragon radar was in the plane and he said that Asha told him. Now either she's psychic or there's another explanation" She said and heard Goku sighed. He turned around and started to explain and didn't realize 2 demi-saiyans listening in…

Here I was. Sitting in the dark probably dead and not sure what's going on in the living world. _I know you're here, you usually are. _I said and that earned a chuckle. _Yes I'm here, are you ready to return? _The voice asked. _What do mean return? I thought I was dead. _I said. _You were but I pulled you out so that you may return. _It said. _W-what? _I asked disbelievingly. A figure stepped out and I gasped. Right in front of me was Shenlong looking down on me. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier! The gap between dimensions, me turning saiyan- _I was cut off. _That was not my doing and I also cannot change that. _He said and I nodded. _The same like you can't turn an Andriod human. _He nodded.

I sighed. _Tell me 1 thing. Why am I here? I mean the story line works out just fine without me so why? _I asked. _I cannot reveal the truth that you must seek but it is time to go back. _He said and I nodded. _Okay and thank you for healing my mental mind. _I said and he nodded. _Till our next meeting…_

I opened my eyes and sat up. I sighed and looked around and studied my body. I knew that I was on the lookout and that Dende probably healed my wounds. I was also cleaned up and had new clothes on. "I see you're awake" Goku said as he walked in and I nodded. I saw him sit down on a chair and after a brief silence I spoke. "I presume Gohan already told you?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes and-"I stopped him. "I don't want to hear it please. I'm only here to help whether you want it or not." I said and you can hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry that I kept that as a secret but it was for the best." I sighed. "I'll help you teach the boys fusion so that they may train it and become unstoppable" I said and stood up. Goku wanted to say something but kept quiet and also stood up. "Let's go" he said and they walked until they came to the place. I saw the boys standing there along with Piccolo and the others watched from a distance. I came into the room but only to be tackled by the 2 demi-saiyans. "Hello to you too" I said while laughing lightly. They climbed off of her. "It's about time you woke up!" Trunks exclaimed. "But Trunks she was only out for a few minutes after Dende healed her" Goten said confused and I sweat dropped.

"Well okay" I said and went to stand next to Goku. He began to explain about fusion and when he said symmetry Goten cocked his head to the side. "Uh I don't think Goten knows what symmetry means" Trunks said and Goku nodded. "Um well, how will I put it…Hey! Why don't me and Asha show you" He suggested and I jerked at him in surprise. "W-what?! ME?!" I asked shocked and he nodded. I gulped and went to stand a few paces away from Goku. _I've never done this before Goku! _I said mentally. _Just follow my lead. _He answered and I gulped again. We started to perform the dance. "FU…SION…HA!" We yelled and pressed our fingers together. I felt my face heat up and knew I was blushing hard. _You look funny Ash. _I heard Goten say and saw Trunks trying his best not to laugh. We got out of the pose and i straightened myself up. "Alright now let's start." Goku said. "Goku would you honestly have asked Vegeta to fuse with you?" Piccolo asked.

Goku looked at Piccolo. "Yeah why do you ask?" He asked. "I just don't think that Vegeta would do this kind of thing" he said and Goku raised an eyebrow but turned again to the boys who were performing.

After half an hour the boys got a break and sat down. "Looks like you 2 are finally getting the hang of it" I said and they nodded. "Yeah, but I can't believe that stupid pose is suppose to make us the strongest warrior" Trunks said and nodded. "You can say that again but I can tell you that it really does work" I said and they both looked at me. "You guys are gonna be real strong when you fuse" I said and they smiled happily at me. I smiled warmly back but it turned sad and I looked away.

I knew that all this would change. "Ash, are you okay?" I heard them ask. I turned around and plastered a smile. "Alright guys let's continue our training!" Goku said from behind and we all turned around to see him and Piccolo standing there. "Hey what's wrong?" Goku asked and I looked around. They were unhappy about something. "Can we see you transform first please?" Goten begged and Goku raised an eyebrow. "Yeah! Maybe of you show us how to transform we don't have to fuse!" Trunks said and Goku frowned. "No, the only way is to fuse" he said sternly and they looked down disappointed. "They look so sad. Alright but just once and then will you promise me to train hard?" Goku asked and they nodded with big smiles.

"Goku think about what you're doing, you'll run out of time to teach the boys" Piccolo argued. "I'm already out of time Piccolo and besides I know it so she can help teach them" He said. _Are you sure you trust her? _Piccolo asked. _Yes_ He said and Piccolo nodded. "Alright now look and listen closely" Goku said and powered up.

**REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 30

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 30

We all stood in amazement at Goku's new form. His hair came down to his hips and his muscles was pumped and beautifully sculptured. Goku fell forward and stopped Piccolo when he came to help. He turned to normal and breathed to catch his breath. He stood up. "Alright let's continue, you boys promised remember?" he asked and they nodded. "Ding! Time to go Goku" Baba said and came from behind. "Already?" he asked. "That stunt you just pulled drew the last minutes that you had left out" She said and he sighed. "Alright" he said. I turned around and walked away and knew everybody was too busy swarming Goku to notice.

I sat down behind a tree and closed her eyes. I felt Goku approach and sighed. "Noticed huh?" I said and he nodded. "When you see Gohan, for what it's worth tell him I'm sorry" I said and forced the tears to go away. "I will and for what it's worth I always knew that you care and that you think of us much more" he said. I sat there shocked but it was replaced by a smile. "Thank you Goku" I said and he nodded. He didn't have to ask why he already knew, he bent down and gave me a hug which I returned and he left. I smiled sadly and closed my eyes.

After Goku left Piccolo walked towards me. "I gave the boys half an hour break and then we will presume their training" He said and I nodded. Just as he walked away Bulma stormed on me and I knew exactly why. I sighed, _Just let her get it out of her system and get it over with. _I thought and Bulma stood next to her hands on her hip and her eyes full of anger. "How could you?! I thought we were all family?!" Bulma screeched. "We took you in and made sure that you felt at home even though you were far from it and for what?! Just for your entertainment?!" She sneered and I could see tears in her eyes. "I'm-". I couldn't finish. "I don't want to hear you're sorry. I also don't want you near my family again, you may teach Trunks the fusion technique but after that you stay the hell away! I believe Chi-Chi would feel the same way." She said and walked away furious.

I looked down and let a few tears fall. I knew this would happen and really didn't want it to. I felt so broken and lonely. I sighed and brushed the tears away, I knew what I had to do and that this was no time to be emotional. I stood up and walked towards my own room to get a shower and when their break is up they would continue training.

After half an hour I went towards the boys' room and saw that they were asleep. "Alright guys time to get up!" I shouted at them and Piccolo walked in. They yawned and rubbed their eyes. "Let's get to work we have a lot of training to do and since Asha is here we can-""Uh Piccolo, I don't think they're very enthusiastic about that" I cut in and he turned around to see that they're asleep. "I think you should wake them up this time" I said and Piccolo walked towards the boys. "WAKE UP!" he yelled and slapped both of them in the face. They immediately sprang awake and rubbed their sow cheeks with tears in the corner of their eyes. "You can go back to sleep now" Piccolo said sarcastically and I chuckled. "No thank you" Trunks said. "What's for breakfast?" Goten asked. "Breakfast? I'll tell you what's for breakfast! You're having the Fusion technique for breakfast! Now get up we need to train" he said and left the room.

I chuckled and turned to see the boys in their training clothes. "That was fast" I said trying to hold in my laugh. I earned death glares and burst out laughing. "You think it's funny don't you?" Trunks said and smirked. "We'll show you what's funny!" they both jumped for me but I got out of the way and they bumped into each other. I laughed and they clutched their heads. "Now you're officially awake" I looked at Trunks and Goten as they looked at me with pouts on their faces. I sighed and my face turned determined. I turned around while walking out. "Let's go" I said in a low sad voice and the 2 boys followed.

They noticed her behavior and raised an eyebrow while following. _Hey Goten, did you notice? _Trunks asked. _Yeah she looked real sad, I wonder why. _Goten answered. _I don't know…_ he drifted off. _Do you think it's because of your mom? _Goten asked and Trunks looked at him as if he grew another head. _Well I saw her walking over towards Asha and she looked very angry. _He said and Trunks just looked at him with a blank face. _What happened after that? Do you know what she did or say? _Trunks asked and Goten shook his head. _No, my mom told me to go eat. _He said and saw Trunks look down in thought.

They arrived in the room. "Let's begin". Piccolo said. "Get into position" He said and Trunks spoke. "Hey Piccolo can you show us the technique again. We can't do it just when we were only showed once" he said with much arrogance and Piccolo sweat dropped. "Uh…" He sighed. "Come on Asha" he said and she looked at him in shock but sighed. They got into position. "FU…SION…HA!" They yelled and the point of their fingers touched. They stayed like that for a few seconds and both were crimson red of embarrassment. "Ah man, if grownups look like sissies just imagine how we look" Trunks said and Goten nodded. "Now that you've seen it again, it's time to practice" Piccolo said wiping of the embarrassment. The boys nodded and started to practice it.

**REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 31

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 31

They've been at it for hours now and were getting the hang of it. They practiced the technique for a few hours and then how to keep their power levels in line with each other. We were going to test it for the first time today and we all stood outside. Asha and Piccolo in front of the crowd since they were the ones teaching. The boys stood their distance and started to move towards each other. "FU…SION…HA!" They yelled but their fingers weren't right and they ended up into a fat Fusion warrior and his name was Gotenks. Since they also didn't know how to unfuse we had to wait an hour so that they were ready for the next Fusion again.

I looked around. I didn't socialize with anyone actually since I got here. I saw that all of them standing and waiting for time to go by. 18, Master Roshi, Krillen and Bulma played cards while the other was on their own. The Ox King and Chi-Chi was talking while Yamcha and Puar stood alone also talking. I saw Videl look out into the sky probably wondering about Gohan. I saw the sadness in her eyes and I wanted to tell her not to be sad. That Gohan was fine and that he was training to defeat Buu but I kept quiet and turned my attention to Trunks and Goten who was trying it again. "FU…SIO…HA!" They yelled and this time their feet were incorrect and out of the Fusion stepped an old Gotenks and his ribs where visible of how skinny he was. "We'll try again in another hour!" Piccolo yelled and turned around and I sighed. _This is going to take long. _

It felt like forever but they fused again and this time it was a success. Gotenks power was amazing but his attitude was way off and without warning he blasted off after Majin Buu. I wanted to fly after them but Piccolo stopped me. I sighed and hoped that they would return alive. I decided to meditate while waiting for them to return. I began to travel deep inside me thoughts and ended up yet again in the darkness. _I see they training are going well. _An all too familiar voice spoke and I sighed. _Yes but if Gotenks wasn't so arrogant they wouldn't be in danger. This is of course all on Trunks, he has Vegeta's attitude. _I chuckled remembering Vegeta. _That's true but they'll be fine. _He said and I smiled. _Yeah I know…_I drifted off.

* * *

"Asha?" I heard a feminine voice speak and my eyes snapped open clearly startling the one who spoke. "Yes Videl" I said. "You said that you know everything-""I don't know everything but most of it yes." I said not turning my eyes to Videl's. "Well I wanted to ask you something" She said. I chuckled softly it wasn't a happy or mocking tone but an actual sorrow one. "To answer your question yes he is but he is not here. I would also prefer you not saying anything to anyone about it" I said. "Why not? It's wonderfull! Are you so selfish not to tell them?!" Videl said angrily and I stood up and looked at her. "One because I cannot tolerate everyone insulting me like piece of shit and secondly I am not selfish. You know nothing about selfishness and if you do then you should know that you only asking me if he is." I snared and walked away when I felt Goten and Trunks return. I walked towards them leaving Videl with her own thoughts.

* * *

Goten and Trunks got healed after a badly lost fight with Majin Buu they did they Fusion again but this time in ssj form. "Perfect your powers are in line now fuse and do not let your ego get in the way" Piccolo said and they nodded. "FU…SION…HA!" A bright light appeared again and when it cleared Gotenks stood there in ssj form. "Incredible" Piccolo mumbled and I nodded. His strength was off the charts. "Very good, now we will wait until you can fuse again." He said. "uh,uh,uh" Gotenks said and ticked his finger. "I don't think so" he said and smirked a Vegeta like smirk and blasted off. "Darn him!" Piccolo yelled and before he could go I stopped him.

"I'll go after them" I said and blasted off. I struggled to catch up to him but he was fast. I was getting frustrated and losing my temper. Even in ssj sate I couldn't catch him. _Stop it! We need to go back to the lookout! _I yelled hoping I would get through to him. _Relax Ash. Geez you sound like my mom! _He said and I growled. I got an idea. I waited patiently for them to go past my and when he came he crashed into the mountain nearby. He slowly got out of the debris but only to look at a very pissed Asha and he gulped. "You could get yourself killed if Majin Buu got to you! And them where would we be! Sorry Goku for wasting your time along with Piccolo and me we lost our last hope to defeat Majin Buu because he was too arrogant and got himself killed!" I yelled angrily.

"You better drop that attitude and think of the people around you! Your mothers and family would not appreciate it when you die. I made a promise but it should go both ways!" I yelled angry and upset. He looked down and I sighed. "Your Fusion will be over in a few minutes, let's go back to the lookout." I said and they flew towards the lookout. Not long the Fusion wore out and they split. They almost collapsed but luckily I was there to catch them. I held the 2's sleeping forms in each of my arms and arrived at the lookout. I immediately went and put them in bed and Piccolo walked in. "They should be out for a few then we can continue the training" I said and he nodded. "What about you? You haven't had a good rest since you've got up. I suggest you get some sleep too" Piccolo said and I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Piccolo" I said and he nodded. I walked out and went straight to my room where I climbed into bed and drifted in sleep.

**REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 32

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 32

_I lazily opened my eyes and groaned. My whole body hurt and my head banged while my cut bled. But that wasn't all my whole body had scratches on it and even my tail was full of blood and I felt a sharp pain in my back indicating that it was probably broken. My energy was depleted and I lay helpless in the debris. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was in a very familiar place but I couldn't place where I was exactly. I tried to sit up and gasped._

_I saw a huge energy ball being pushed and Kid Buu was holding and pushing the ball towards Goku who was struggling even after receiving all his energy back. Hercule stood holding Vegeta and we all looked helplessly as Kid Buu was gaining control over the spirit bomb. I pushed myself to my feet and tried to stand up. I tried to think of a way to help or to formulate a plan. Suddenly I was outside of my body and saw my other self get an idea but I didn't know what. My other self smiled sadly and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Goodbye" She whispered and the scene disappeared._

* * *

I jerked up in my bed in cold sweat and breathed heavily. I shook my head. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream or either a nightmare! _That couldn't be real, no way! I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt an evil Power level at the lookout. I gasped and looked outside. I saw Evil Buu walking around on the edge of the lookout and stopped when he reached Piccolo and Dende. He smiled evilly and raised his hand. "Oh NO!" I yelled and pink beams were shot out of his hands and I knew what they were for.

I clutched my heart as I heard the helpless cries of the people through my head. After a few moments he stopped and I saw Piccolo fell to the floor. I turned around and walked towards the bathroom. I felt dizzy and was nauseous. I gripped wall of the bathroom tight trying to get rid of the pain I was experiencing. All those helpless people's screams echoed through my head and I shook my head and felt a headache coming and I sighed. _I I need you to listen closely_. I heard Piccolo said telepathically.

_I'm all ears._ I said. _I need you to take the boys to the hyperbolic chamber which I presume you know where it is. They need to train while Buu is occupied and if his patience ends. _He said and I nodded. _Right, on it. _I said and went to the boys' room. _Boys wake up! _I shouted mentally and they both sprang up and then rubbed there tired eyes. "We need to go to a place where you can train a whole year in a day!" I said and their eyes sparkled. "Really?!" They exclaimed and I shushed them. "We need to hurry and be quiet because Buu is here and we need to train while Piccolo stalls him." I said and the boys ran to go check outside.

"Boys! We need to go!" I said and stood behind them. I looked down and saw Chi walk towards Buu. I started to yell at him. "No Mama!" Goten yelled but I quickly shushed him and looked at the scene. We heard Buu mumble something and he shot a Pink beam from his head and I turned into an egg. We gasped and he stepped on it breaking it. "NO!" Goten yelled and before he could fly out I grabbed him. He struggled against me and tears flew down his face. "No! Let me go! She was all family I had left!" He yelled and sobbed. I felt a sting but ignored it and held Goten tighter which didn't go unnoticed from Trunks. "Stop it Goten, we'll wish her back with the Dragon Balls okay? Now let's go!" I said and Goten rubbed the tears away. I stood up and we walked towards the chamber where Mr. Popo waited for us.

"Good luck" he said and opened the chambers. "Thank you" I said and they walked in. They looked around and I heard Trunks talk. "This place feels like my dad's gravity chamber" He said and I nodded. We saw Goten already doing his stretching. "Hey Goten wait for me!" He yelled and ran to him joining in. When they were done warming up I stood in front of them. "Alright guys, I'm not going light on you. We're going to give our all. Now let's start. I need you to align your powers and then we will train like that" I said and they nodded. They all powered up and started to fight.

"Focus! Sense where your opponent is!" I yelled and hit both in the stomach. I knew I was stronger than them and I knew what they could take. "Easy said than done! You're so fast!" Trunks said and that earned a blast from I. "Buu is much worse so let's continue" I said and launched at them. _Man she really isn't taking it easy on us. _Trunks told Goten. _Yeah, no kidding. She actually scares me with that look on her face. _Goten said while blocking an oncoming kick. _If you 2 quiet down and concentrate you would find that it's much easier than it looks! _I shouted and they both shut their mouths and started to concentrate on the fight.

Like I said it was easier when you concentrate on the fight. They were anticipating my movements and I knew it. I smirked evilly and both gulped. I suddenly changed techniques and they needed to be fast to block everything. This went on for a few hours and then both boys along with I dropped out of ssj state but they were lying on their back trying to catch their breath while I stood with my hand on my knees. I sighed. "Good training. Now you can rest a few hours" I said but they were already fast asleep. I chuckled lightly and walked over to them. I picked both up and walked towards the rooms where I placed both in a bed and made sure they were comfortable.

I turned around and stepped outside. I powered up and started my own training

**REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 33

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 33

I was firing a blast to break the ice but it only cracked. I has been at it for a few hours training in the Chamber in very cold circumstances. I breathed heavy and felt something around my legs. I looked down to see ice growing over them. I powered up to break them but it just moved up. I started to panic and tried to power up more and felt an incredible force of power rising to the surface. I yelled and released it. Electricity was building up around me as I transformed into ssj2 and the ice broke around me.

My whole body was burning as I tried to let out the power. My veins burned and I felt like I was going to explode because of the power building up inside me. I clenched my fists and Tail as images was starting to flash inside my mind. From where I came here and befriended everyone and when I found out I couldn't go home and I pushed out more power. I was found by Gohan and Goten and they took me in along with Chi and how they grew close like family. I clenched my teeth at the pain I felt and more power was released.

I remembers the tournament and what happened with Spopovoch and Yamo. Where they followed them and I told Gohan everything. _"So that's what we were to you? Just entertainment that you can watch for your own selfishness?" Gohan sneered. I felt my heart break in thousands of pieces. "No Gohan you never where and never will be. You where like family to me and always will be. I understand that your angry and that you have also every right to be but we need to concentrate on the matters at hand" I said. _I sobbed not because of the physical pain but the emotional.

I remembered how I tried to stop Vegeta from Babidi but failed and felt my Body start to become warm from Golden energy. _Stop it! You will not be the boss of him! I yelled back finding an opening while Vegeta struggled. What a nuisance you are! Looks like I'll have to take care of you 1rst or better yet why not let you kill your friend for us?! Babidi said. _I rememberd how he toyed with my mind. . _Even love rejects you because no one wants you nor will ever love you! They played with your feeling and left you alone crying. It's time to take revenge on those who broke you apart! Babidi yelled. N-no! I don't hate. I made peace with the past. I said and tried to push him out._

_"Asha no!" I heard Gohan scream and my heart ached. Even he threw you away when you told him the truth and what will the others say? You're a cast out that's only a nuisance in their eyes. He said. w-what? That's not true… I denied. Oh but it is don't you remember? "Yeah, I thought of her as family but that didn't look like it mattered. I guess since it doesn't matter anymore nether will our friendship" I heard the memory echo through my head. I was struggling more and more as he toyed with my mind. _

Finally I got him out of my head with the help of Shenlong but at what cost? My mind was a mess and I couldn't even control my emotions. I fought against Buu to buy enough time to go to his planet and be safe. The pain I felt while I fought him was indescribable the way he smashed me and sent me to my own death but only to be rescued by Krillen and Goten where I was healed. I went along with Goku and Piccolo and taught them the Fusion technique where they are to face off against Majin Buu in the fight for the Earth along with the universe.

_"How could you?! I thought we were all family?!" Bulma screeched. "We took you in and made sure that you felt at home even though you were far from it and for what?! Just for your entertainment?!" She sneered and I could see tears in her eyes. "I'm-". I couldn't finish. "I don't want to hear you're sorry. I also don't want you near my family again, you may teach Trunks the fusion technique but after that you stay the hell away! I believe Chi-Chi would feel the same way." She said and walked away furious. _I remembred Bulma and my control was slipping.

_"To answer your question yes he is but he is not here. I would also prefer you not saying anything to anyone about it" I said. "Why not? It's wonderfull! Are you so selfish not to tell them?!" Videl said angrily and I stood up and looked at her. "One because I cannot tolerate everyone insulting me like piece of shit and secondly I am not selfish. You know nothing about selfishness and if you do then you should know that you only asking me if he is." I snared. _I remembered the hate full words said by all of them and clenched my muscles more but to avail.

I tried so hard and every time it was thrown back in my face or I would lose. Never showing that I was the best at school or did everything in a relationship and gave everything in everything but it never was enough. I always came out as a failure. I couldn't prevent what would happen to my friends in this world and now nobody can stand me if they knew the truth. They would reject me like in her past and cast her aside or ignore her.

My control slipped and something snapped inside of me. I let out a blood curling scream that did awake the boys form their exhaustion and ran outside to see her transforming. They stood there amazed. I let everything go and was surrounded by an enormous amount of energy as my muscled clenched in the transformation and I let out another scream that made everything shake.

**REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 34

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 34

They boys watched as she stood there transformed. She transformed in ssj3 state and was breathing hard. Her hair was long and blond and her body was beautifully built with muscles that moved up and down and relaxing as she got her breath back. She turned around and looked at them. They gasped. Instead of her eyes being a teal color, it was a bright green color and her face was cold but held emotion. She smiled unexpectedly and collapsed on her back while dropping back into her normal state again. "Asha!" They yelled and ran beside her. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed. "Are you okay?" They asked and she opened one eye. They stared at her speechless. Her eye still had its brown color but there was green in between that made a green/brown kind of color. They found their selves lost on her eye until she stood up and gave a big breath.

They got over their gaze and looked at her with wide eyes. "You did it…" Trunks whispered. "You did it!" They both yelled and dance around her making her laugh. "Yes I did" She said quietly feeling exhaustion coming in quick. She stood up and before she could fall they both helped her to a room. "Wow I can't believe you did it Ash! That's incredible!" Goten exclaimed. "Thanks Ten' " She said and suddenly her body gave in from the strain it was in and she couldn't move. "Ash!" Goten yelled and they stopped. _It's alright guys, just tired…_She said and drifted off into sleep. Trunks chuckled. "Looks like she tired herself out again. Man nothing's changed huh Goten?" And he nodded. They put her in bed and walked outside.

"Well let's practice! Even if Ash can't train us we'll do it on our own! So let's go!" He said and they practiced Fusion.

* * *

_That was quite a stunt you pulled. _I heard someone speak and opened my eyes. I groaned when I saw that I was in the darkness again. _Yeah, tell me something why is it always black? Can't you install a light or something? _I said and heard laughter. _I don't get what's so funny. _I said and it quiet down to a chuckle. _I don't think you can do that in your own sub-conscious. _He said and I blushed deeply. _Why didn't you tell me every time we were here! _I said embarrassed. _Whatever, so how long have I been out and when can I go back? _I asked. _Your body is still recovering from the strain you put on it so it will still be a while. _He said.

_What about the boys?! I need to help them! _I panicked and he shook his head. _They are training on their own. _He said and showed Gotenks training in the chamber and I smiled. _Those boys… _

_I suddenly saw the same dream/nightmare I had the other day. I saw a huge energy ball being pushed and Kid Buu was holding and pushing the ball towards Goku who was struggling even after receiving all his energy back. Hercule stood holding Vegeta and we all looked helplessly as Kid Buu was gaining control over the spirit bomb. Asha pushed myself to my feet and tried to stand up. I tried to think of a way to help or to formulate a I was outside of my body and saw my other self get an idea but I didn't know what. My other self smiled sadly and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Goodbye" She said and I jerked back into reality._

I breathed heavily and looked at him. _Did you do that? _I asked and he shook his head. _No, it seems that you have developed a psychic ability. If I'm correct in your world you did meditate am I right? _He asked and I nodded. _Well since you became saiyan I think the capability of your mind widened and you developed it. _He explained and I nodded. _Can I develop more of these abilities? _I asked and he shook his head.

_You have already developed all you can. _He said and I nodded. _Be careful. Until we meet again…_He faded off.

* * *

I woke up and slowly stood up. I sighed not knowing if I should be glad or unhappy about my new abilities. I was brought out of my thoughts when my stomach growled and I chuckled lightly. "You haven't eaten a while huh?" I asked and only got another growl and I stood up and went to the kitchen. _Better make some for the boys too. _I thought and began to make food. Not long after that it was ready and I felt the boys' power down also. _Alright foods ready! _I yelled and before I knew it they were already half way through the food. I chuckled and finished my meal.

We went outside again to train. "I'm proud that you guys trained without me" I said and both of them stood proud and I chuckled and saw them stare. "You know staring is rude" I said and put my hands on my hips. They shook off their gaze. "Ash what's wrong with your eyes?" Goten asked and I cocked and eyebrow. Trunks quickly got a mirror and gave it to me. I furrowed my brows and took it. I gasped when I saw my eyes. It had my old green color back with the brownish ones. They were like a green-brown color. I put the mirror down and looked at them. "It was totally green when you transformed and not a teal color." Trunks said.

Before I could speak I heard a voice speaking to them. _I need you all to listen closely. _We recognized Piccolo's voice. _Buu ran out of patience and we are heading our way to you as I speak. I'm taking him the long way around to spare you guys some time. _He said. _In that time get everything right. Drink and eat something, take a nap or something. We all believe in you boys. Good luck. _He said and cut off.

I looked at them. "Alright! We don't have time to conclude my eyes we need to prepare are you guys, ready?" I asked and they nodded.

**REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 35

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 35

I was standing next to Piccolo watching the fight between Gotenks and Buu. They turned ssj after they Fused (Much to Piccolo's surprise) and were giving him all their good moves but he wasn't concentrating and that was irritating me to no end. _Focus Gotenks! _I yelled at him but was ignored. I growled but stayed quiet and watched the fight as it dragged on. He did his super kamakazi attack that exploded around Buu leaving him a shaking piece of guu.

They stopped and I raised an eyebrow. "Oh no! I'm all out of power! I can't attack him with my best moves anymore!" He yelled and I clenched my teeth. _Stop toying! Do the attack already! _I yelled and saw him cower. I snapped out of my aggression when there was an explosion behind me and I looked behind me to see the place in the Chamber destroyed along with the opening. "Oh no…" I whispered. "Now no-one of us can escape where stuck here forever so make yourself at home" Piccolo said and smirked. "WHAT?!" Buu and Gotenks yelled simultaneously. "What did you do that for?!" Gotenks yelled at Piccolo. "I still had my best move!" "What! You said that you were out of power!" Piccolo yelled.

I looked at Buu who walked miserably forward. "No more candy…" he mumbled and I narrowed my eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. "No more cake…" he mumbled louder. "No more chocolate…" He said louder and yelled at the top of his lungs and there appeared a whole. I figured it out and ran towards it and blocking his way while powering up to ssj state and making a blast. "You're not going anywhere!" I yelled and blasted him but he just growled and dodged it. He yelled and charged towards me. I kept my guard up and made sure I block his path to the portal.

Instead of attacking or blasting me away he ran into me sending us both through the opening and it closed. I landed on the pavement of the lookout but immediately jumped up in a stance. I saw everyone standing and watching. "RUN! Get out of here!" I yelled but was silenced when a blast hit me right in the face. "Asha!" They yelled. "GO! Please!" I yelled and kicked him in the neck but it didn't affect him. I landed back into my stance and stood up. "Looks like that's not enough!" I said and yelled powering up to ssj2. I felt the others frozen in fear. Buu smirked and sent a blast towards them and I quickly got in the way but there was no time to put up a barrier and blocked it with my body.

The smoke cleared and I had a few gashes on my body and on my face. I turned towards them. "You have to go and fast please." I begged and the next thing I knew I was hit with a chocolate blast and felt myself changing. _NO! I didn't come all this way to change into a piece of candy and to be eaten by some bubblegum freak! _I thought and pushed a barrier around me pushing the attack back and turning the barrier into chocolate. I yelled and broke it. I stood there and felt the others already on their way out and I let out a breath. I looked into Buu's eyes that went from shock to anger and I smirked. "I didn't come all this way to be eaten you know and especially not by someone who looks like candy" I teased and knew that would get me killed. He growled and charged towards me while yelling. He punched me in the gut sending me into the building and out of breath. I coughed up some spit and rushed out and got hit by a powerful blast against my back and I landed on the floor. "Stupid girl!" He said and chuckled evilly.

He lifted me up by my hair and punched me in the gut and face. I powered down to normal state and heard him laugh. I opened one eye and felt a souring pain on my back and my body went numb. "Now you watch your friend be eaten" he whispered in my ear and shot a blast through the building. I heard screaming and then after a while it was quiet. _No… _I thought and saw Buu picking up pieces of chocolate and eating them. I watched helplessly as my friends were eaten and shed a tear and when it hit the ground I felt Piccolo and Gotenk's powers appear. Buu turned and since he still had me on my hair I turned with him in pain.

I gasped when he jerked me forward. I saw Gotenks in ssj 3 form and smiled mentally. _They did it… _I thought. I felt feeling come back in my lower limbs and began to feel my finger tips and my tail was beginning to move but still hang from my back. I tried to move more but my oxygen was cut off when he grabbed my throat chuckling evilly. "Let her go! Your battle is with me!" Gotenks yelled at Buu. _Asha hang on okay? Where are the others are they safe? _He asked. _No…sorry…he ate them…I couldn't do…anything. _I said and he clenched his teeth. "You'll pay for what you've done to my family and friends Buu! For each and every one!" he yelled and powered up more.

He tightened his hand around my neck and something snapped earning a blood curling scream from me. I struggled for oxygen and black dots were dancing in my vision and I felt my last power to struggle slipping and couldn't hold on any longer. I stop struggling and wheezed for air but there was nothing and I was fading out of consciousness fast but then I felt myself fly. I opened my eye and saw I was falling off the lookout. Buu shot a powerful blast at me and then everything went in slow motion. As soon as the blast hit I yelled and fell to the ground unconscious and no-one to break my fall…

**REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 36

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 36

"Hey Asha wake up" I heard someone say faintly. I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry. When it started to settle I saw Dende looking down while smiling at me. "Good you're awake; I almost thought you didn't make it." He said and I stood up. "Yeah I thought I was a goner for sure but every time I just come back" I said and laughed lightly. "Good thing you're still okay." I said and he nodded. "Yeah thanks to Mr. Popo, he threw me off the lookout when he saw you and Buu emerging through the rip." He said and smiled sadly and I put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll wish him and the others back, don't you worry" I said and he nodded.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. "I'm not sure. A couple hours I guess" he said and I nodded. Just then they felt an enormous power approaching along with another few and I smiled. "They're here" I said and the figures came into view. Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan and Mr. Satan descending down towards us. "Asha!" Trunks and Goten yelled and dropped Mr. Satan. He fell to the ground with a hard crash but they didn't notice. Goten and Trunks both jumped up and gave me a big hug. "You're okay!" Goten yelled. I ruffled their hair. "Yip, I'm starting to think that I'm immortal." I stated and they laughed.

"We're glad you guys are alright. But what about the others?" Gohan asked and I looked away while Dende stepped forward to explain. I turned around and walked towards a boulder where I sat down against and sighed. Goten and Trunks sat beside me while Dende kept explaining. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them…" I whispered sadly and they looked at me and gave me a small smile. Trunks leaned against the boulder while Goten leaned against me. He started to stroke my tail and I relaxed. I closed my eyes and took in the pleasurable sensation.

Trunks smirked. "That has always been your weakness you know" He said. "Yeah" I said and he chuckled. They felt a power level approach and jerked up but Goten's hand still gripped on my tail. I looked down and saw the boys look towards the power brows furrowed and Trunks growled. "Dende, you, Mr. Satan and Asha make sure he doesn't see you" Gohan said and he nodded. He climbed behind a rock and I followed. They peaked out to see Evil Buu standing there. They all were on their guard. "So I see you have come back for round 2" Gohan said and smirked. Buu smirked and looked at the boys. "I want to finish what we started first and then I'll take you out" he said and I growled. _I know what you're planning and there is no way I'm going to let you go through with it. _I though angrily.

"No! Your fight is with me" Gohan said and stepped forward. "You boys stay out of it" He said sternly. "But Gohan-""No buts Goten" Gohan said. "What are you too cowardly to fight me!" Buu taunted. "No we're mot and we'll kick your ass just like before!" Trunks shouted and Goten nodded. _Don't! _I yelled. _We got this covered Ash, just relax. _Trunks said and I growled at his ego. I stepped out from behind the rock and walked towards Buu, but stopped. "I know exactly what you're planning and I will not let you have them" I snarled and Buu growled. "I thought I killed you before!" He yelled angrily and I smirked. "Guess luck's been on my side" I said sarcastically. "What are you doing?!" Gohan yelled. "Saving YOU!" I snapped back angrily. I didn't mean to be so short with him but I couldn't help myself. I turned back at Buu. "He's planning to absorb Piccolo and Gotenks and then use their power and Piccolo's knowledge to kill you" I said and Buu scowled.

"Stupid girl! You won't stop me!" He yelled and blasted me and I crashed into the mountain side. I was disorientated for a few second but when I got my bearings straight I powered up to ssj2 and charged at him. I punched him and sent him flying. "No manners! Didn't Bibidi or Babidi teach you not to hit a girl" I said sarcastically and I heard him chuckle while he stood up from the rubble. "No, they said kill them" He said evilly and I growled. "I like to see you try bubblegum boy!" I snarled and he charged at me. I blocked most of his attacks but some of his punches game through. He made a blast for my face but Gohan suddenly appeared in front of me and tossing it aside. "I'll take it from here" He said and powered up while charging at him.

I caught my breath and watched as Gohan fought. He was smirking all the way and clearly had the advantage. I was brought out of my gaze when a bright light appeared behind me. Gotenks emerged and I gasped. "What are you doing!? That's what he wants!" I yelled. "We don't want to miss a good fight and besides we'll be fine" He said nonchalantly. I stood there speechless and gasped when I felt movement behind Gotenks and Piccolo. I quickly ran towards Gotenks and quickly put up a barrier around them but I pushed him out of the way and they blob surrounded me. "Shit!" I swore and was downsized and absorbed by Buu. "NO!" They yelled but it was too late. She and Piccolo was already in Buu and he smirked. Gotenks growled and powered up and searched for Asha trying to find their mental link. _ASH! _He shouted.

* * *

I felt myself hit a surface and I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw that I still had a barrier around me. I let out a breath but it hitched when I saw that I was inside Buu. I looked around and unconsciously dropped the barrier. "Disgusting!" I shouted and cringed. _ASH! _I heard Gotenks yell and I jerked around but he was no-where and I sighed knowing he was talking to me telepathically. _Gotenks?_ I asked. _Your okay but how? We saw him absorb you. _He said in disbelieve. _I'm fine, I put up a barrier around us but he caught me and not you so he couldn't absorb me with the barrier up and now I'm stuck here. _I said disgusted.

_Hang in there, Gohan and I will get him, just find a way out and then- _He was cut off. There was a scream and then it all went quiet.

**REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 37

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 37

_Gotenks? Gotenks?! _I yelled trying to get hold of him but nothing and found that their connection was blocked. "No…why?" I asked helplessly and fell to my knees. _Goten, Trunks…I'm sorry… _I said and I sobbed. _How can they be gone! How could I let this happen to my best friend along with Piccolo?! _I stood up and wiped my tears away. "I'll just have to find them!" I said determined and started to walk around and search for them. "Okay, all I have to do is try to find them and if I'm still correct they must be inside his mind somewhere…" I trailed of and was jerked backwards and landed against a hard surface.

I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. "What the-"I was cut off again when thing started to move and threw me around like a tennis ball but luckily it stopped not long after it began and I sighed. Prying myself up to my feet. "What's going on?" I asked and sighed. "Like there's someone to answer my question!" I yelled angrily and sat down. "I'll just have to try and see what's going on" I said and closed my eyes concentrating and finding myself travelling outside of his body. I saw Goku and Vegeta in ssj form elevating in the air and it looked like they were arguing.

_Typical. _I sighed in relief at the sight of Vegeta. _Goku's probably trying to convince him into fusion with him. _I thought and snickered, but my heart sank suddenly and I opened my eyes again. "That means…no Gohan…" I drifted off and felt anger and sadness well up inside me. I yelled and powered up blasting my energy outwards. When I was done I caught my breath and walked around trying to find a way to his mind.

* * *

Goku looked down in shame. Vegeta had found out that he could transform and declined his offer to fuse. Vegeta powered up and attacked Buu head on. "VEGETA!" Goku yelled and also powered up and joining Vegeta in the attack. They were both outmatched. Goku helped Vegeta and he went nuts to say the least and all Buu was doing was laugh and find it amusing to beat both saiyans into a pulp. Goku suddenly felt a power surge somewhere and looked around to find where it was and found that it looked like it came from Buu. His eyes widened and put his guard down and before he knew it they both crashed into the ground and dropped to normal state.

They both emerged from the debris. "This isn't working Vegeta, he is to strong for us. We have to work together! Don't you see he has taken everyone away from us including Trunks and Bulma!" Shock and hurt was written all over Vegeta's face and he clenched his fists. "I thought we can at least put our differences aside for one time just for the sake of them!" Goku yelled hoping to get through to him. "Kakkarot, how do you know this fusion will work?" Vegeta asked. "I don't but it's our last hope" He said. "Alright just give me the damn thing" He said and Goku smiled.

Buu started to power up a strong blast and Vegeta began to freak out. "What are you waiting for! Give it to me now!" He yelled and Goku tossed it to him. "You said right ear, right? Argh come on!" Vegeta said as he struggled to put it on. "Yes and one more thing Vegeta, when we fuse it wil last forever" He said and Vegeta growled at him. "IMBICILE! Couldn't you tell me that before!" He yelled and finally got it on. "There it's on" He said and the earrings began to glow. "Thank you Vegeta" Goku said and both of their bodies collided with one another and a bright light surrounded them.

Buu let go of the blast to see what's going on. Out of the bright light stepped a new warrior and he smirked at Buu. "You can call me Vegito"

* * *

I felt like I had been walking for hours but couldn't find any why to the head. I knew I was in the stomach somewhere because of the horrid smell but couldn't place where to go from there. I groaned and sat down. "This'll teach me to pay more attention in biology class" I said and sighed heavy. I did find a person's body interesting but more about how chemicals react with it not how to operate on one. "Hopefully this will be the only time I would be in someone or something else's body" I said and snickered.

Everything started to shake and I was thrown against a wall. "Again! Seriously! What's going on?!" I yelled and sat down. _Just have to try and see for myself. _I thought and concentrated again. I saw a blast going through Buu stomach but struggled to see who thrown it. When the smoke cleared a new warrior stepped out and revealed Vegito. _No way! _I yells happily but was brought out of my happiness when he attacks Buu again and it felt like an earthquake inside. "Do…they have to…punch…so hard…" I said while trying to find my balance again and fell on my bum. There were tears on the corners of my eyes and I sniffed. "That hurt!" I yelled and stood up.

'Well I should keep moving and try to find the other guys." I said and started moving again. I felt nauseous at the smell that emanated from his stomach and held my nose. "This can't get any more repulsive" I said and suddenly I stepped in a puddle and I started to sink. I tried to break out but I just sank faster. "Ah…" I was silenced when my face disappeared along with my voice.

**REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 38

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 38

I groaned and stood up. I rubbed my budge head and opened one eye to look around. I yelled when I saw that I was on a piece of candy on my way to a whirlpool. "NO! I will now go down that way!" I yelled and cringed. "Me and my big mouth!" I yelled and sighed. "What's next?! People falling from the sky?!" I yelled angrily. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes when I heard yelling and the next thing I knew I was under water. The enzymes were burning my body and I quickly got out of the water and back on a piece of candy. "I need to learn to keep my mouth shut and buy a punching bag" I said between coughs.

"Oh hay Asha! It's you!" I heard someone very familiar yell and looked up to see Goku and Vegeta looking at me. Goku was leaning on a piece of candy still in the enzymes. I shivered, "Before you get too happy about it I suggest you get out of there if you don't want to be roast alive" I said through clenched teeth and disgust. Vegeta chuckled and I blushed while Goku climbed out. "How did you get here?" Goku asked and I looked at him forgetting my embarrassment. "Long story but that's the least of our worries, if we don't do something we're not going to have a…" I gulped. "Good exit…" I whispered.

They looked around and saw what I was talking about and to make matters worse was when food was pushing up wanting to crush them on their candy platform. The candy piece went tumbling down and we all lost our balance falling into the enzymes. I only saw red and started a blast with Vegeta in tow. We blasted oblivious to Goku's protests and flew through our blast and was covered with insides which they all just blasted off. "That was gross" I said and shivered. "Well next time don't blast your way out otherwise Buu would found us out" Goku said and I grew red from both anger and embarrassment and before Vegeta could talk I but in.

"EXCUSE ME?!" I yelled and Goku cowered. "I REFUSE TO HAVE STAYED QUIET AND GO DOWN LIKE A GOOD GIRL! I'M A LADY SO I'M GOING THROUGH THE FRONT EXIT! SO DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME ABOUT NOT WANTING TO MAKE A SCENE!" I yelled and stomped off furious. Goku stood there dumbstruck and cowering and Vegeta chuckled. "She's been living to much around the Woman and the Harpy" he said and laughed while Goku just nodded. "Yeah…Hey that's not nice!" He yelled figuring out what Vegeta said. Vegeta turned around still amused at the girls behavior and started to walk away. "Come on Kakkarot, the Earth is on a short fuse right now" He said and Goku sighed. "I don't know what I would have ever done without you Vegeta" Goku said and followed

They finally caught up with I and looked around. Everywhere there was just candy no other types of food. "Argh! He's worse than a child! Look at that there's not a single piece of meat in there" He said and I nodded. "Look at all that candy, I don't know how he doesn't just peal over" Goku said and Vegeta snorted. "Oh you have no room to talk Kakkarot. I've seen you on one of your desert takeouts and I wouldn't want to be in you after one" He said in disgust. Goku put his hand behind his head and scratched it "You're kidding" He said while laughing and I rolled my eyes at the 2. My ears peaked when I heard a strange sound and soon afterwards Vegeta heard it too. "Hey guys what's up?" Goku asked while raising an eyebrow. I slapped my face while groaning and Vegeta told him to shut up and listen.

The sound got louder but it sounded like it was coming from all directions. Soon enough the strange sounds came into view and there were millions of green things that landed on the um digested food and broke them down. I sighed as Vegeta gave Goku an education on it and saw that they were moving towards us. "Guys, I think we're next on the menu" I said my voice in panic. "Well you 2 must have a more sweet scent than me" Vegeta said amused. "Can you help us out Vegeta?" Goku asked and Vegeta smirked. "Who me? Of course not I'm a team player" He said sarcastically and we started to punch them.

"There's too many!" I yelled and Vegeta started to blast them. "That idiot! He's going to blow our cover-" Before Goku could speak further they al sticked on him. "Oh No! Goku!" I yelled and let her guard down. "Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled and I was also surrounded by them. "Ah!" I yelled and they just keep coming and covering my body up in result that I couldn't move. I felt like I was electrocuted and yelled. The ground started to shake and a huge worm came out of the ground. I opened one eye to see what happened but closed it as the pressure on my body grew. "It's communicating! You both need to get rid of it!" Vegeta yelled and I clenched my teeth while powering up with Goku. They yelled and the worm was sent flying along with them.

* * *

I jerked my eyes open and saw that I was on a planet and not inside buu's stomach. I let out a sight of relieve for that. I looked around wondering where I was and recognized Goku immediately in his ssj3 form battling kid Buu. Vegeta was standing next to me as we watched. "Kakkarot is better than me…" I heard him and I looked at him in surprise, "He always was and has been ever since the day we first battled." He said softly and his eyes fixated on the battle. I felt myself smile softly and said. "That may be true but sometimes the most important victories are the personal ones that take place in our hearts" I said as the view drifted off into white…

**REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 39

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 39

I slowly opened my eyes and they adjust to the view. "So much for keeping a low profile! Why don't you just knock on the front door and pronounce we're here!" I heard Vegeta yell. I slowly stood up and took a deep breath. _I, don't understand…_ I thought and sighed. "You okay?" Goku asked me and Vegeta interrupted my answer. "Of course she is baka!" He yelled and I growled at his screaming. It surprised both Vegeta and Goku but Vegeta just smirked. "You're rubbing off on her Vegeta" Goku said teasingly and only got a scowl from him. They felt it shake again and another worm came out and at the sight of his brother he yelled in alarm to his father.

"Wow if they're that big, just imagine how big their father would be" Goku stated nervously. "No I do not want to imagine one more disgusting little-"He was cut off as an even bigger worm than before. The worm 'kids' cried to their father and he yelled at them while they wailed and he looked at us. I just stood there awkwardly, Vegeta was looking rather pale and held his mouth while Goku looked at the worm in amazement. "Sorry about my kids' behavior, they have a nasty habit of eating thing that move" The worm said and Vegeta came up from behind Goku. "You should teach those Ingrid's of yours some better manners!" He yelled and Goku looked at him. "But that's what he's doing. Hey we're looking for our sons have you seen them anywhere?" He asked the worm.

"Great now he's making friends with worms" Vegeta mumbled while still looking pale. "You okay Vegeta? You look kinda pale." I said concerned and Vegeta just grunted. "We saw them go that way and a green one too" One of the other worms said. "Mmm, Piccolo too?" Goku said to himself and his thoughts was interrupted when a huge wave of water sweeping all of us off our feet. I froze not trying to let my mind decipher in what water we were being carried. "Looks like we won't make one of the grace fullest exits" Goku said. "Not me!" Vegeta yelled and flew up through Buu with me and Goku pursuit.

It felt like hours and we've been searching and the only thing we found in his mind is cobwebs. "Argh! Is this all he has in here!" I yelled in irritation. "Looks like it" Goku said and eventually they came out of all the webs and came to a path with 2 roads. "Alright Kakkarot use your instincts left or right?" Vegeta asked. "I'd say…left" Goku said. "Good then we're going right" Vegeta said and walked and at the mention of us I just followed. "Hey that's not very nice!" Goku yelled. "You follow your instincts and I'll follow mine" Vegeta stated. "Fine then!" Goku yelled back and sticked his tong out childishly.

I chuckled while shaking my head. "You're too hard on him" I said teasingly and Vegeta just grunted while smirking. We saw Goten and Trunks floating in the air and stopped. "Good work boys, now let's go and find Kakkarot."Vegeta said and turned around but I grabbed his arm and narrowed my eyes. "They are not real" I said and Vegeta looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What are you-"He was cut off when they fused and threw a blast at his abdomen. I quickly tackled him and the blast hit my back and burning my flesh with contact. Vegeta quickly got up and looked at my wound but I pushed him away just in time for another blast and that was sent by Piccolo. "I'm Fine!" I yelled stubbornly although my back really did hurt. Vegeta and I powered up together and attacked them.

"What are they?" Vegeta yelled and got hit on the back by Gotenks. "You can say that they're thoughts since we are in Buu's mind" I said and blasted Piccolo and even after all their attacks they just kept coming. Vegeta cringed as a wall behind him exploded by one of the blasts covering him with bloody substance. I looked at him and tried not to laugh at his face. It was really funny but not when the wall behind me exploded and I was also covered with bloody substance. I looked around furious and saw Goku. "You did that?!" I yelled at him and he looked at me nervously. "Sorry" Gohan attacked him and he hit him on his back sending him to the ground.

All the fake fighters surrounded them and they touched each other's backs. They charged up their attacks and we stood their hoping for a miracle and then suddenly each of them turned into pieces of cake and I let out a breath. _Thank goodness…_I thought and Vegeta and Goku arguing about the cakes. I groaned and grabbed both by their ears. "Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow" They said in union and when I stopped dragging them they stood up and rubbed their ears. Goku pouted. "What was that for?" He asked. Vegeta growled, crossed his arms and scowled. "That is no way to treat the Prince of all saiyans!" he yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"You are more like Prince of babies! Geez is all you do fighting? And over pieces of cakes?!" I yelled and they both turned a shade of crimson. I sighed and snickered at their behavior. My mind picked something up but it was extremely weak. I jumped up and ran towards were I felt it. I turned at a corner and gasped when I saw all of the others inside pods. "I found them!" I yelled and immediately checked them. "And they're alright" I said and looked at them and saw Gohan. I didn't talk to him when I saw him again and when I did I yelled at him.

I felt guilt wash over me but I snapped out of it when Goku placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a soft smile and I nodded knowing what he was asking. I looked back at the pods and started to harvest them knowing that Buu would know that they were in here now. But all that mattered was that they wouldn't be attached to Buu anymore.

**REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 40

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 40

There was a huge power change coming from Buu and I smiled. "Much better" Goku said. "Now let's take the boys and blast out of here" Vegeta said and stretched his arm out. "That's not going to work" I said and they both looked at me. Goku nodded. "Yeah even if we find a way out we still won't be strong enough to beat him but…" He trailed of and Vegeta furrowed his brows and looked away. "No" He said firmly. "I haven't even said what it is yet spoilsport" Goku said childishly. "No need it begins with a 'f' and ends with and 'n'" Vegeta said.

Goku hummed and floated in front of Vegeta. "Come on it only lasts for 30min and then it's all over see huh,huh,huh?" Goku encouraged. "That pose is not fit for a saiyan warrior" Vegeta stated and Goku raised his eyebrows. "Is that all?" He asked. Vegeta turned to him angrily. "What do you mean that's all?! That's enough! We're warriors not belay dancers!" Vegeta snarled at the insecure saiyan. I looked amused at the scene and chuckled. "Then I guess your son changed into one" I said and burst out laughing when Vegeta growled dangerously and Goku just looked at the 2 dumbstruck.

Vegeta turned away and saw another pod. "Hey, you're not going to believe this" Vegeta said and we both turned around and saw who was in the pod. "Majin Buu! In his 'original form" Goku exclaimed. I wanted to say something but bit my lip and to my dismay Vegeta saw it. "What?" He asked impatiently and I looked at him. "What did you want to say girl!?" Vegeta yelled and I grew angry. "Hey! Stop yelling! With your big mouth he probably knows we're here already!" I yelled back. I took a deep breath and sighed. "That is not Buu's original form" I stated quietly and they both looked at me. Vegeta looked at me shocked and then narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked through clenched teeth. I looked at them. "This form is not the original one; it's only one of his forms. Check his memories and you'll see how he got here" I said to them and turned around. I felt them turn away and put my head in my hands. _I feel so frustrated and irritated. _I rubbed my temple and looked up to see Buu emerging in his own mind. I quickly stood up. _Turn around! _I yelled at them telepathically and they did as told. "Oh look its old ugly" Vegeta said and crossed his arms but was still on guard.

"Who are you calling ugly? And how dare you mess with my people pods!?" Buu yelled and started to powerup. "Kakkarot, I think we're in trouble" Vegeta said stepping into a stance. "Well we could've fused but no, you had to go crash the earring so that we can never fuse again" Goku said and Buu stopped powering up. "So you can't fuse anymore" He said while smirking evilly. I face palmed while Goku covered his mouth. "Way to go tell him Kakkarot, anything else you'd like to tell him?" Vegeta snarled angrily. "Guys stop arguing! We need a plan!" I yelled at them and they looked at me. "We need to get out of here now!" I yelled and was hit in the back by a powerful blast. "Asha!" They both yelled and I spit up blood. Goku ran to my side while Vegeta attacked Buu. "Why is everyone blasting me on my back?" I asked while standing up and also powering up to ssj along with Goku and Vegeta was already in that state.

We attacked Buu but were seriously outmatched since he was inside his head and could regenerate the whole time. He was worning us out and then he planned to absorbed us like the others. He was dodging out attacks and letting our attacks hit each other. I stood there hands on my knees trying to catch my breath while Goku and Vegeta blasted him together and made a way to escape. "Let's go!"I yelled but fell back when Buu's face came through the large opening preventing us to escape. "You're not going anywhere! You'll become part of me because there's no escape!" He yelled and laughed evilly that send chills down my spine.

There came a huge fist out of the surface and hit both Vegeta and Goku sending them flying and both looked unconscious. "GOKU! VEGETA!" I yelled and ran to Vegeta who was near and it looked like Goku was waking up. I blasted the disgusting substance that wanted to absorb Vegeta off of him and shook him. "Hey Vegeta! Wake up! Come on, this isn't time to catch your beauty sleep Prince of all saiyans" I yelled at him knowing I would get a punch in the face later. He groaned but didn't wake up. Another blast was charged and just before it hit I shielded Vegeta against it. They both were sent flying against a wall near the other Buu's pod.

* * *

I wasn't sure for how long I blacked out but it didn't feel long when I heard Vegeta chuckle and taunt Buu. "First you're laughing at me with that ridicules laugh of yours and now you're yelling at me at the top of your lungs. Didn't anyone teach you any manners" He taunted and I opened my eyes. My blurry vision settles and saw Vegeta holding Buu's Pod ready to yank it of any second, Goku exhausted and breathing hard on his one knee and Buu freaking out. "Stop it! If you pull that pod off I won't be me anymore!" He yelled and I gasped. _Forgot about that! _I stood slowly up fighting the dizziness.

"You won't be you anymore?" Goku asked confused while Vegeta's smirk grew. "That sound interesting let's put it to the test shall we" He said yanking more on the pod and this time it wasn't Buu screaming it was me. "Stop it! He's right, don't pull that pod" I warned finally finding my balance again. "Why not?" Vegeta asked with much annoyance. Buu attacked Vegeta but he was too fast and ripped the pod off leaving Buu melting on the surface of his mind. I quickly ran towards the pods and grabbed Goten and Piccolo while Vegeta grabbed Trunks and Goku grabbed Gohan and we flew as fast as we could to find an exit.

**REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 41

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 41

After they found their way out of Buu they popped back to their original size and went to set the other's down but stopped in mid-air when they felt Buu's power increase. I just shook my head and went to set the guys down but made sure it was near Dende. After an inspection of Buu Vegeta and Goku put the others down and I closed my eyes. _I want you guys to wake up please. It's Asha and Majin Buu is about to destroy the Earth so snap out of it! _I yelled at them and several groaning could be heard from the boys and the slowly opened their eyes.

I sighed in relief and suddenly felt light headed and landed on one knee breathing heavy. "Look their waking up!" Goku exclaimed when Gohan and Piccolo slowly stood up. "What happened?" They all asked while focusing on their surroundings. "DAD!" The boys shouted and ran to their fathers. "Really cute, now come on we need to get out of here!" I shouted and flew to Kid Buu along with the others. He didn't seem to notice them and suddenly fired a blast that was strong enough to destroy the Earth. Vegeta thanks to his quick reflexes fired a blast of his own making the other explode. "Nice going Vegeta" Goku complimented. "Is he mad?! He'll kill himself too!" Vegeta yelled.

"He doesn't care because he'll just regenerate again" I said. They all looked at Kid Buu and he smirked evilly and made a huge ball of energy enough to blow up the Earth 10 times. I quickly turned around and shouted. "Let's GO!" I yelled and grabbed the boys while flying towards Dende and Hercule. "Goku teleport us out of here!" I yelled and he nodded but all our hand were full luckily Kibito Kai came to our rescue and we landed on the Sacred land of the Kai's. I fell on my knees out of breath for some reason and for the loss of the Earth. "Sorry…" I whispered. _I promise you and all your live will be restored. _I said mentally and stood up.

My back still hurt of the blasts I received from the battle inside with Buu and his thoughts but I put it aside and focus on important things. "Urgh! What do we do now?! The Earth is gone along with the Dragon Balls so we can't wish anyone back!" Vegeta yelled frustrated and everyone looked down but I spoke up. "There's always the Namekian Dragon Balls but since it's too far for Goku to jump I suppose we can ask Kibito Kai to take us there" I stated and everyone looked at me in surprise.

I felt the heat in my cheeks rising seeing everyone's eyes on me and turned around. "That's a great idea!" Goku exclaimed and everyone nodded accept the Old Kai. "I'm familiar with the Dragon Balls and they aren't made to be used in such a way! It can change the natural evolution of the universe" he said sternly and Goku rubbed his fingers around each other and stepped closer to the Kai. "Aren't you being a little strict?" Goku asked him sheepishly and he looked at him. "After all the Earth has some beautiful woman, I'm thinking about one specific. Remember the reward for helping Gohan?" He asked. Gohan immediately turned stiff and turned a deep shade of crimson. I gulped knowing what would come next. "Oooh that one" Old kai said. "Yes she's great! I've known her since I was a kid" Goku said and I face palmed knowing he gave himself away.

"Kakkarot you wouldn't be talking about Bulma by any chance would you?" He asked and Goku's eyes widen. "OH YOU ARE! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU! LET HIM KISS YOUR WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled furious at him. "But Vegeta she's not as good as Bulma, it's a compliment" Goku said trying to calm down the very pissed saiyan prince. "Don't I get a say in this" The Old Kai cut in and we all looked at him. "What about this lovely young lady here?" He asked gesturing to me. I stood there in shock all color drained from my face and my mouth went dry. "Of course she would be happy to!" Goku chirped happily and I glared at him.

He looked at me and gulped knowing if looks could kill he would be nothing but dust. I quickly restrained myself and everyone's eyes were still on me and I was still deep red. "Only this once" I said and Goku sighed. _Oh I'm not done with you yet. _I told him and narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not getting any younger here" The Old Kai said breaking the glare. I took a deep breath and kissed him on the cheek. I moved away with a deep red Kai. "He's destroyed another planet! At this rate he'll reach us in no time" Kibito Kai said and I nodded. "He's looking for you 3" Old Kai said and we looked at him. "You were the only ones that stood up to him and he'll probably want to rid you because you stand as a threat in front of him" Old Kai explained and I clicked.

"Right!" I yelled out loud and everyone looked at me again. "Uh sorry about that' I said. "We should lure him here from all those innocent people while Kibito Kai and the rest go to another planet since the battle would be here" I planned and they all nodded. "We want to fight to!" The boys yelled and I looked at them sternly. "No" I said in a very cold voice that no-one I ever knew I had not even I. They kept quiet and nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Goku asked and we 3 stood a fair distance and started to power up. It wasn't long when we stopped and saw Kid Buu smirking evilly at us. "Alright guys it's time to go" Goku said not taking his eyes of Kid Buu and they nodded. "Good luck Goku/Dad" They said and were off. "I'm sorry that this had to come down to this but you're going to lose" Goku said tauntingly at Vegeta. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" He yelled and they started to play Rock-Paper-Scissors. After Goku won, both Vegeta and me powered down and took our distance ready to watch the fight for the universe.

**REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 42

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 42

I watched as watching the match with Goku and Kid Buu. He was already ssj3 and it looked like they were evenly matched. I looked around and then looked at Vegeta when he spoke "Kakkarot is better than me…" I heard him and I looked at him in surprise "He always was and has been ever since the day we first battled." He said softly and his eyes fixated on the battle. I still shocked remembered that I saw this scene not long ago and smiled softly remembering the words also. "That may be true but sometimes the most important victories are the personal ones that take place in our hearts" I said and he looked at me. He smiled and we kept watching the match.

Goku after taking several blasts of Kid Buu minis powered down and dropped on the ground face down. "KAKKAROT! Stay here!" Vegeta yelled and ordered. I nodded while Vegeta went to Goku's side and then took off and started to blast all the tiny Kid Buu's. He didn't last long and was sent into a rock with Buu powering a blast enough to kill him and before I could step in Goku head bumped him out of the way. Goku powered up again to ssj3 and they continued the fight. I sighed knowing Vegeta's okay.

I heard a bark from behind and quickly turned around to see a little puppy along with Hercule holding on the rocks like their lives depend on it. "What are you still doing here?" I asked helping them up. "Thank you, those other guys left without me" he said and I sighed heavy. "But what is a girl like you doing here?" Hercule asked taking the pup in his hands. "To fight" I said and unwind my tail. He backed away and I winded my tail around me again. "You need to get far away from here before you get really hurt." I said.

"I think we're pretty safe here with you" He said and I just nodded. They watched as the fight dragged on and Buu was reforming again after another blast Goku gave him. Goku was catching his breath while Vegeta floated up to him. They started talking and I shook my head in annoyance because I couldn't hear what they were saying even with my saiyan hearing. I looked at them and saw that Vegeta was stepping in the battle while Goku was trying to get his strength back.

"Hey why's that Goku fella just floating there?" Hercule asked. "Vegeta needs to buy time so he can get his strength back." I said and Hercule nodded. It was clear that Vegeta taunted Buu but Buu was the one to piss him more off. He was outmatched even in his ssj form. I clenched my teeth and balled my fists while my tail tightened around my waist. Vegeta would go down with a brutal blow but still come back up and that I admired greatly. Kid Buu suddenly threw Vegeta and then wrapped and arms around his neck chocking him. "VEGETA!" I and Goku yelled. "Hercule stay here" I ordered and powered up to ssj2. I flew directly towards Buu kicking him in the head catching him of guard and sending him flying.

Vegeta fell to the ground wheezing for breath and I quickly to his side and felt a wave in Goku's energy. _He's fine just concentrate! _But I knew that he wouldn't be able to keep the energy because he was losing it. I helped Vegeta up. "Next time include me in your plan of action okay?" I said and he only breathed for air. Suddenly 2 arms wrapped around each of them chocking them. They both tried to get air and I heard something snapped coming from Vegeta. "N-no…V-ve...geta" I choked out and closed my eyes shut. _I can't let you die because you're already dead._

I made a blast in one of my hands and sent it towards the arms holding Vegeta cutting it off and Vegeta fell to the ground breathing desperately for air. Kid Buu growled loudly at me and tightened his hold and stretched the other arm around my body crushing my body while laughing like a maniac. I screamed in agony as my body was being crushed along with my tail. The pressure disappeared suddenly and I fell with a thump to the floor. I slowly ignored the pain that rocketed through me and stood up catching my breath and saw Vegeta attack Buu again.

Buu threw him carelessly aside with a blast and turned his attention towards me. _Great now I'm his new toy. _I thought and powered back up to ssj and felt Goku's energy again but it wasn't increasing instead it was decreasing. _Oh no! _I yelled mentally and didn't see Buu disappearing and hitting my back. I gasped and coughed up a tremendous amount of blood. He took me by the hair and lifted me up so that I was at his eye level. I opened my eyes and saw Buu through my blurry vision. I laughed lightly ignoring the pain. "That all you got Bubblegum?" I asked tauntingly knowing that would get me killed.

He yelled furiously and kicked me while wrapping his arms around me again while squishing the life out of me. I gasped for breath and saw Vegeta through my one open eye. _Vegeta…you need to go to plan…B…Goku's losing his…energy… _I told him. _What plan B? What do you mean losing energy?! _He yelled at me. _You can…feel it and you know what I'm…talking about…the spiritAH! _"AH!" I yelled as Kid Buu electrocuted me while crushing me. When he was done I was limb in his clutches and he chuckled evilly but froze when he felt something hit his head.

He released I and I fell to the ground with a thump. "Hey you! Didn't someone ever teach you not hit hurt a Lady!?" Hercule yelled from a distance but everything was fading and fast, I felt Goku's energy drop and dropped out of consciousness.

**REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 43

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 43

I felt myself coming back to consciousness and my closed eyebrows twitched. My body was sow and my neck felt raw along with my lungs. "She's fine Kakkarot" I heard a gruff voice speak. I slowly opened my eyes and focused on Goku and Vegeta standing in front of me. I could feel that there was Kid Buu fighting with another power level that resembled his. Rubbed my head and finding that their eyes are on me. "It's about time you woke up" He said with a smirk."Hey take it easy" Goku said softly and I nodded.

"I'm fine it's not like I died, I'm telling you I really think someone wished for me to have immortality" I said and laughed lightly although it hurt. Goku smiled and Vegeta looked at him. "They're ready Kakkarot" He said and Goku nodded. "You really have this planned out Vegeta I'm impressed" Goku said and flied up and stood in position. I sighed. "Great, I see you finally caught on to plan B" I said and Vegeta grunted. "Although you could have just told us" he said furrowing his brows and I frowned. "I didn't because it wasn't my place and I didn't want to change anything but I guess since I came here everything changed…" I trailed off and looked up when I felt the energy ball growing bigger.

"It's working! Vegeta keep it coming!" Goku yelled and Vegeta nodded. "Good keep it up; put your hands in the air!" Vegeta yelled to the people of the Earth. I smiled. _Things are finally coming along! _I thought happily but was thrown out of thought when I was back inside a vision again.

I looked around and took in my surroundings. I saw a huge energy ball being pushed and Kid Buu was holding and pushing the ball towards Goku who was struggling even after receiving all his energy back. Hercule stood holding Vegeta and we all looked helplessly as Kid Buu was gaining control over the spirit bomb. I pushed myself to my feet and tried to stand up. I tried to think of a way to help or to formulate a plan. Suddenly I was outside of my body and saw my other self get an idea but I didn't know what. My other self smiled sadly and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Goodbye" She whispered and I was brought back to reality when an explosion erupted near them.

"No, we needed more time!" Vegeta yelled while covering his eyes from the smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a small crater and Kid Buu stood in the middle of it smirking evilly. Suddenly 4 other Buu's surrounded him and started to pound him. "Nicely done" Vegeta said in relief and I looked at him. "Throwing compliments are we? I don't mind if you throw one for me too" I said teasingly and all Vegeta did was roll his eyes at me. "Vegeta something's wrong! I'm not getting more energy!" Goku yelled and before Vegeta could ask 'What now?' we heard people speak. Arguing whether or not to put their hand up or not. "Idiot Humans! Can't they do anything themselves?!" He yelled and the platform we stood on started to shake. "They're like children everything has to be done for them! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP?!" Vegeta yelled and I almost lost my balance.

We saw Buu and his energy level was dangerously low and Hercule along with the pup grab Vegeta's leg and begged him to help. I saw a vein throb on his temple and he clenched his teeth. He moved forward and kicked Hercule away. "Alright I'm going already!" He yelled but was stop by someone else. _Stop Vegeta please, you have to try and convince them again. Look at it from their point of few. Would you obey a strange voice from above when it told you what to do? They're frightened; this sort of thing doesn't happen every day. _Someone told him and he sighed. "Fine" he mumbled.

"People of the Earth…RAISE YOUR HAND UP NOW OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Vegeta yelled and I had to cover my ears. Hercule looked at Buu and started to freak out. His energy signal was almost gone and all Kid Buu was hit the other Buu like a punching bag and powered a blast. Before he could fire a small object hit him at the back of his head and he made the blast fade. He tossed Buu carelessly aside and turned around towards us. "Uh,I hit him…" Hercule said and I wanted to slap him. Kid Buu smirked but his eyes widen when he saw the energy Goku held and immediately charged. "Kakkarot you get through to those dimwit Earthlings and I'll hold him off" Vegeta said and took off.

"Be carefull Vegeta! Your body can't take the same amount of damage like it did before!" Goku yelled at him but he was already being beat up. Ashs powered up and pushed myself to go super although it would cause more damage to my body that was already damaged a lot. "Asha don't do it! You're still hurt after your battle!" Goku yelled but it fell on deaf ears. I swept a kick for Buu's head but he grabbed my leg and swung me towards a mountain. I took the swift of the movement to hit him at the other side of his head and made enough time for Vegeta to escape his grasp.

We both went into a fighting stance ready for the worst and both of us would do anything to prevent Buu from coming near Goku. Buu smirked and charged at us. We both went for a punch but he diverted it and disappeared and when he reappeared we both hit him with a blast from behind and we dropped at the ground. "Let's do this, just like sparring" Vegeta said and I nodded. "Just like sparring"

**REVIEW!**


	45. Chapter 44

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 44

We attacked with speed and agility and that was our only advantage so far but we were losing it to. We were just thrown to the ground with no effort at all coming from him. We were both running out of energy and I decided to drop out of my ssj state to preserve more energy. He was battling dirty with no mercy and hitting us more than a 20ton train on his full speed. He was out for blood to stop Goku from making that energy ball grow, but we kept getting up although I was getting more hits in than Vegeta.

I stood up with shaky legs and charged at Buu teleporting behind him and he anticipated the move and caught hold of my tail. I yelled as he hit me on the place it was attached hearing a crack sound. He laughed as he punched my tail breaking every bone in it. Warm tears rolled down my cheeks at the pain and my back felt numb of it. I Heard Vegeta charge but I was thrown into him sending us both tumbling in each other. This time I couldn't get up because of the pain in my back I was experiencing. I was lying on top of Vegeta put was pulled by my hair and hit in the head by a massive force and I could've s worn I heard a bone crack.

I yelled as he hit me again sending me to the air with a blast hitting me head on and letting me hit a boulder with much force knocking me out.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes but only saw a blur as I was lying against debris. My whole body hurt and my head banged while my cut bled. But that wasn't all my whole body had scratches on it and even my tail was full of blood and I felt the same sharp pain in my back. My energy was almost depleted and I lay helpless in the debris. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I tried to sit up and gasped.

I saw the huge energy ball being pushed and Kid Buu was holding and pushing the ball towards Goku who was struggling against him. I could feel that they restored his energy but it wasn't enough. Hercule stood holding Vegeta and we all looked helplessly as Kid Buu was gaining control over the spirit bomb. I pushed myself to my feet and tried to stand up. "This is exactly like in my vision…" I whispered and closed my eyes. _I don't know what to do… When Kid Buu kills us it's all over. He's too strong! He won't even take any effect on our attacks and if he does he'll just regenerate again…_

_That's it! In the split second he regenerates we can catch him off guard! _I thought and smiled but frowned again. _How can we do that of all of our energies are depleted. Goku's out of the picture, Vegeta can barely stand and I don't think Hercule throwing another rock at him will help and my energy is almost depleted. None of us can make a big enough attack unless…_ I drifted off not wanting to know what I had to do. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. _So this is it huh? It was a wonderful journey. I met the greatest guys you could ever imagine. _I thought about the others and laughed lightly.

_Even though you all don't care, I still love you all dearly. To make sure that you can live on and continue your life like it was planned out for you I will make my own sacrifice. _I said silently in my mind and concentrated on Kid Buu. _This is what I was here for and I'll make sure to go while doing what I was supposed to! _I thought and put my hand together and concentrating all my energy in a Ki-ball. It was medium sized and I felt light headed but pushed through. "Goodbye" I said while smiling.

I yelled and fired the blast at him which he didn't expect but it didn't leave any damage so I took everything I had and put it inside the blast including all my life force and I yelled at the top of my lungs. Kid Buu was overwhelmed by controlling the energy sent by Asha and as Goku saw an opening he pushed everything he had and the spirit bomb pushed Buu back. With final shouts from both Asha and Goku Buu was disintegrated into nothing by the spirit bomb. Asha fell to the ground lifeless, still with a smile on her face.

Goku saw this and quickly ran over to her while Hercule and Vegeta stood there speechless. "Asha! Asha! Asha!" Goku yelled and kneeled down beside her lifeless body. He took her in his arms and shook her but didn't get a response. "No…" He whispered. Hercule and Vegeta came closer and looked at her body. They all felt Dende, Kibito Kai and Old Kai approach. Dende quickly got to work in healing her and in no time I looked like new except she was pale and had no life force energy. Goku let a tear fall and placed her down gently on the ground while standing up.

"She was a brave warrior. She may not have been born a saiyan but was an elite and we all owe our lives to her." Vegeta spoke and everyone was silent to morn over the loss. "Dende fix Vegeta up first, he took a nasty beating" Goku said breaking the silence. He nodded and healed Vegeta right away and then Goku. "So what do you attend to do with her?" Old Kai asked and everyone looked at him with angry eyes. "Woah there! I didn't mean that, just wondering because she is from another dimension.

"I don't know, but won't the Dragon Balls help?" Goku asked trying to get his hopes up. Dende shrugged. "I don't know Goku" He said. They heard barking and saw the puppy running somewhere and looked to where he ran and saw an unconscious Buu. Hercule ran beside him. "Can you heal him please just like you did with the others" he pleaded and Vegeta immediately raised his hand for a blast. "Absolutely not! He's a danger and I won't tolerate having him endanger us again!" Vegeta yelled. "Please he doesn't mean any harm this whole thing happened because some stupid guy shot his puppy" Hercule pleaded again.

"Tell that to the girl lying dead there thanks to him blowing his top! What if that mutt get's run over in the streets?" Vegeta snarled angrily. "I don't know" Hercule said while looking down. "Well I do and I don't attend on it happening again!" Vegeta yelled. Dende looked at Goku's face but it was emotionless. "Go ahead and heal him Dende" Goku spoke and everybody looked at him surprised. "Are you mad?!" Vegeta yelled at him. "It's just pay back. Remember when the evil Buu held you down and I couldn't throw the bomb? Buu stepped in and distracted him while Hercule quickly took you and ran away, so heal him." Goku said and all Vegeta did was growl and turned his back.

"What about the people?" Kibito Kai asked and Goku thought of it but got an idea. "We'll just keep Buu out of public and wait until the Dragon Balls are recharged and then we can wish their memories of Buu away" he suggested and they all nodded except Old Kai but kept quiet. They said their farewell's and went back home with Asha in Goku's arms.

**REVIEW!**


	46. Chapter 45

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 45

They appeared on the lookout and said farewell to Kibito Kai. "Kakkarot I think its best we put her body somewhere" Vegeta said and Goku nodded. He quickly used his IT and put her in one of the guest bedrooms and returning to the others. They walked together and were greeted with shocked faces and tears. Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten ran towards Goku while Bulma and Trunks ran towards Vegeta. Trunks grabbed his father's hand while Bulma showed him thumbs up. Videl greeted her father. Hercule let Buu come out and everyone went hysterics. Trunks immediately took a stance and Goku quickly ran in front of him. "Woah there Trunks" He said and Vegeta stepped in. "Don't worry son he's our…guest" Vegeta said and they all calmed down and let the others explain.

Chi-Chi hugged Goku tightly. "I'm so glad to be home again and thanks to Old Kai who granted me a life I can stay" He said and Chi-Chi began to cry. "You mean we can live in our little house as a family of 4?" She asked and Goku nodded. She burst into tears and Goku rubbed her back. "Geez Chi-Chi, did you cry so much when I was gone to?" He asked and everyone laughed. "Hey what about Ash?" Goten asked all of the sudden and Goku stiffed. "Yeah, where is she any why?" Trunks asked. Goku along with Hercule let their heads drop and Vegeta just closed his eyes for a brief second.

"She's dead" Vegeta said and everyone gasped. Trunks and Goten let the tears fall freely as they tried to hold back their wails. Most of the others also let their heads fall and took in the information. "She gave her life to distract Buu just long enough for me to take advantage of the spirit bomb" Goku said sadly. Goten fell to his knees and sobbed hard while Trunks tried to stay strong but was failing miserably. "Let it out son" Vegeta told Trunks and he did. "She…broke…her…promise…" he said in between sobs and his mother patted him on the back.

She stood up and looked at Goku. "I think we should tell them" She said and Goku looked at her. "Woman, don't you think their occupied at the moment" He said knowing what they are talking about. "They must know Vegeta" she said. "Know…what?" Trunks asked wiping of the tears and Goten did the same looking at her. She sighed heavily and started to tell them about how Asha always knew about this world and so forth and ended with a much angry and sorrow tone. Trunks looked at his mother. "So?" He asked and that shocked everyone.

"We already knew that when Goku told you, but that doesn't matter" Trunks said his own anger rising. "You can't judge her for that, that's not fair. She never treated us like that." Goten also cut in. "She treated us like family. It wasn't her fault that she came from that world and we would've probably done the same. All of you judged her when she told you her secret and not one of you even thought about how she felt. I saw how hurt she was even though you were all blind." Trunks snarled and everyone looked down in shame except Vegeta and Goku and a clueless Hercule. "I'm sorry" Bulma said silently and Trunks looked at his mother with fury in his eyes along with sadness. "I don't want to hear it" Trunks said and blasted off along with Goten. They masked their ki's and went to the woods in Mt. Poaz where they first introduced themselves.

"I can't believe she's gone" Trunks said while still crying. Goten nodded and they both sat there in their own tears.

* * *

I was sitting in a meditating state on a beautiful field full of green and flowers. With my eyes closed and my hair free in the wind I sighed. I felt at peace with myself and everything along with everyone else. I felt someone approach and smiled softly. "We should talk here from now on, it's peaceful and at least I can see where I am" I said and heard him chuckle. "You did well and I presume that you did find your answer" He said and I nodded. "Yes, they're safe and now the timeline can continue on" I said and he nodded.

"I want to thank you for what you did in saving the universe from evil and for that I shall give you another chance but this is the last time" He said and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. His eyes glowed red and then dimmed down again. "I don't understand" I said furrowing my brows. "Look in the stream child" He said and I walked towards it. I looked at my reflection and gasped. My halo was gone and something else that made me smile more. My eyes were back to their old green color although my saiyan appearance didn't falter a bit.

I turned to him, "Why is my eyes normal again?" I asked. "Your saiyan side and human side finally merged together" he said and I nodded. "Does that mean that I'm half saiyan?" I asked and he shook his head. "No you are still full blooded but you appearances merged and your bright shade of green came through" he said and I nodded in understanding. "Will we meet again?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled, "Can you teleport me back please?" I asked and he nodded again. "I'll see you soon!" I said as I was teleported back to the living world.

I gasped as my eyes flew open. I jumped up and quickly saw that I was in one of the rooms at the lookout. I ran to the bathroom and checked the mirror to make sure of what I saw earlier wasn't a dream. I smiled brightly as I looked at my own green eyes. "They're still there" I said and a few tears ran down my face. I got to keep something dear to my world and that was my mother's eye color.

**REVIEW!**


	47. Chapter 46

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 46

I came out of a nice hot shower and dried myself with my Ki but was careful to still mask it because of the others. I searched for a pair of clothes and found a gi in one of the cupboards that looked like mine. I pulled it on and crept out of my room. I smiled evilly as I moved around like a cat burglar. I knew they all knew I was dead and I wanted to keep it that way for now and then surprise them later. But right now I wanted to find the boys.

I knew they would be very upset especially at the fact that I broke my promise. I froze when I heard Vegeta talk and quickly leaned into one of the rooms to hear better. "That boy scares me sometimes of how much he resembles me" He said. "I feel bad Vegeta; I should've never thrown things out of per portion." I heard Bulma say and was somewhat shocked. "We all shouldn't have but now we need to learn out of our mistakes. When he isn't home by tonight I'll go look for him" Vegeta said and it quiet down.

_Okay so he's not here and if I hear correctly it sounds like he's upset. _I sighed and quietly ran and jumped off the lookout flying to Mt. Poaz. _There's only one place he and Goten goes. _I thought and lowered to the ground. I walked around and heard voices of the 2 boys. I walked towards the sound silently and made sure they wouldn't hear or sense me. "Hey Goten remember that time when we saw her meditating by the water fall and gave her a scare that made her fell in" Trunks said and Goten laughed. "Yeah but I almost killed us for that" He said and they laughed lightly together.

"The best memory was the day she first met me" Goten said and Trunks nodded. "Yeah and we found out her reaction by stroking her tail" He said. I smiled. "The fun part was when I made you 2 hit each other's head by teaching you a lesson" I said from behind and Trunks jerked around but Goten was oblivious. "Yeah that really hurt and I still have the bump to prove it…" He trailed off when he looked up and saw me standing there with a Vegeta like smirk on my face. "Well you boys did learn you lesson of touching my tail" I said mockingly and saw that they both had tears in their eyes. "W-what, H-how?" Trunks asked letting his tears fall along with Goten.

I smiled at them and bent down. "A friend of mine didn't want me to leave the 2 naughtiest boys in the galaxy on their own so he sent me back to keep you 2 from trouble" I said and saw them pout but jump on me a second later hugging me to death. "Don't ever do that again Ash!" Trunks said and they both held on me for dear life. I hugged both of them back and sat up still holding them. "You know I did it so you guys can live on" I cooed at them while they sobbed. "Y-yeah" Goten said in a sob. I sighed and they sat there for a long time until it was beginning to go dark.

"Alright guys, I think it's time for you to return home. I know both of your moms are probably sick with worry" I said and Trunks nodded while I saw Goten was asleep and curled up onto my lap. I smiled and lifted him up careful not to wake him up and looked at Trunks. "Let's go" I said and saw that he was hesitant. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't feel like going home" He said. "Hey its okay, I know you're upset but it doesn't matter anymore. It happened and their sorry about it" I said but he looked at me disbelievingly. "How can you say that? They all hurt you so much and now you're just acting like nothing's happened" He said while furrowing his brow. I ruffled his hair.

"I made peace with it." I said and he still looked at me like 'I still don't believe you'. I chuckled at how he was standing with his arms crossed. _So much like his father. _I thought. "What they did was probably not right but I was wrong also. I should've told them since the beginning and didn't. Although I was insulted and treated like hell I pushed through to the point to when I snapped and then let all the emotions out felling better without the frustrations or anger. I found peace in giving my live for those who I love even after what was said. You can't let people get you down and hate everyone and everything. I believe that most of the things they said was just out of anger and hurt and I can't judge them for that." I explained and Trunks' expression softened.

"Now let's get you both home" I said and he nodded. They took off with a still fast asleep Goten in my arms towards CC. "Ash can I ask you something?" Trunks asked and I nodded. "If someone told you that, would you act like the others?" He asked catching me off guard, I thought about it. _I never really judge people for anything; I've always known what their true intentions were but sometimes do. _"I don't know Trunks, maybe" I said and he nodded. "Oh and one last thing you know about your eyes right?" he asked looking at me and I smiled. "Yes" I answered. I saw Trunks yawn and his eyes began to droop but he fought back.

I rolled my eyes and caught him before he fell and he curled up in my arms just like Goten. It wasn't long until they reached CC. I saw that only a few lights were on and felt Vegeta and Bulma inside the house. I silently flew towards Trunks' room and opened the window. I walked towards his bed and lied him down. He sleepily opened his eyes. "Goodnight Ash" He said closing them again and falling asleep. "Goodnight Trunks" I said and kissed his forehead. I felt Vegeta approach his room and quickly flew off still masking my Ki. I flew towards Mt. Poaz and felt Goku but he was not in the house. It felt like he was searching the woods and only Chi was at the house. That made thing much easier for me. I silently crept inside his room and laid him down while kissing his forehead. I flew out and closed the window. I took in the night wind as it brushed past my skin. I flew to a mountain top and sat down looking out on the few of the city in the night.

**REVIEW!**


	48. Chapter 47

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 47

I sighed feeling relief wash over me knowing that they were safe from harm. I was tired but could hold on the night and I'll search for a place to stay in the morning but now all I wanted to do was enjoy the feeling of peace. "I wonder if you'll ever stay dead" I heard someone speak from behind and jumped a little. I laughed waving off the shock but not turning around. "I think somewmee along the line I was granted immortality" I said and heard him chuckle.

"What brings you here Vegeta?" I asked still not looking at him. "You" he said and I looked around and stared at Vegeta. I saw the shock expression on his face and I chuckled. "Not liking the new look?" I asked teasingly but he still didn't respond. "Wow the Prince of all saiyans is speechless for once" I said and that made him snap out of his gaze and he growled at me. "What-"He began to ask but I cut him off. "My appearances merged." I answered. "This was the color of my eye before I changed. It is the same color as my mother's" I said softly and looked down.

After a brief moment of silence Vegeta spoke up. "Where are you intending to stay?" He asked and I looked at him shock. "Wow the mighty Prince Does care" I said and held in my laugh as I saw him blush. "No, I was just curious" he said quickly almost stuttering. "Aw don't worry, your secret's safe with me" I said and winked but looked away again. "I don't know I figured I could go look tomorrow for a peaceful place to stay and train in the forest" I answered and he grunted. "No, you will stay with us at the Woman's house" He said sternly.

"Is that an order?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes" he answered and I laughed lightly and yawned feeling tiredness wash over me. Vegeta turned around and lifted to the sky with me on his trail. It wasn't long when I began to slow my speed and my eyes began to close. Vegeta quickly flew to catch me bridal style and he sighed. "This mud ball finally turned me soft" he snorted and shook his head. He came on to the lawn of CC and walked inside the house. It was quiet as he walked upstairs towards the girl's old room and put me in bed.

I slowly opened my eyes, "S-sorry for falling asleep" I whispered and Vegeta looked at me. "Get some rest" He said and I closed my eyes falling back into a blissful slumber.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning feeling something lying against me. My eyes fluttered open to see Trunks lying in my lap fast asleep. I smiled warmly down at him. I felt Vegeta approach and quickly hid him under the duvet knowing Vegeta would probably freak out. He walked in and I made as if I was asleep. I felt something warm approach and quickly opened my eyes while stretching my hand out to deplete the blast that was sent by him.

I heard him chuckle, "You're poor at pretending" He said and I laughed. "You have 7 min before I drag you towards the GR" he said and walked out. "Yes your Majesty" I said sarcastically. I heard Vegeta go into another room and ruffle around. "Where is that boy?" I heard him and quickly ran from the door locking it. I sighed and leaned against the door and heard Trunks yawn and saw him rub his eyes. I walked towards the drawer and pulled out training clothes that Bulma made for me when I lived here for a while and was still thankful that I didn't throw them away. "Morning" I heard Trunks say and smiled. "The King requested me to be in the GR in 7min and went to search for you" I said and saw him stiff. "You have less than 7 min" I said and laughed when he sprinted out of the room.

I quickly put on my clothes and put my hair up. I stood up and without looking walking into a wall. I looked up and saw _who _the wall was and took a step back. "Don't you ever knock?" I asked Vegeta and he looked at me. "I do whatever I please girl" He said and turned around. "Let's go" He ordered and I sighed following him towards the GR. I entered and saw Trunks already busy warming up. I smiled and started to warm up myself and felt the gravity increase. I grunted and kept warming up. "How much?" I asked. "525" Vegeta answered and I saw Trunks struggle.

"So…what are we gonna do?" I asked and saw him step into a fighting stance. I smirked and dropped into my own. I narrowed my eyes at him and then launched off. Trunks was done with his warm-up and was now watching the fight. Clearly it looked like Vegeta had the advantage but Trunks knew I was stronger but kept quiet.

After a long sparring session they both decended and were out of breath. "That…was…fun" I said out of breath, adrenaline still pumping through my veins. Vegeta took a deep breath and then grunted. Ashs stood up and also took a deep breath. "I think I should go take a shower, you 2 have fun!" I said and walked out of the GR. I walked I walked towards my room and to the bathroom. I quickly threw my shredded clothes away and stepped into the shower. I got shampoo and some conditioner and washed my hair. _Good thing Bulma didn't clear the room. _I thought and finished. I stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed. I heard someone talking while walking towards my room.

"VEGETA! VEGETA! Urgh, is he deaf?!" I heard Bulma yell and saw my door open. "Are you in here?" Bulma asked and I smiled. "No, I don't think so" I said and saw Bulma froze. "Either I finally lost it or…" I said and looked around the door and directly at me. "Hi Bulma" I said and I stared at me.

**REVIEW!**


	49. Chapter 48

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 48

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. Right in front of her was Asha. _I thought she was gone. _"WOMAN!" I heard Vegeta yell and jerked around to find him stepping in Asha's room. "What Vegeta?" I asked still shocked. "You screeched for me" he said in annoyance. "I wanted to tell you breakfast is ready you jerk! And maybe if you open those monkey ears of yours I wouldn't need to scream!" I yelled at him. I stood there barely able to keep my laugh in but was failing miserably. Vegeta saw this and narrowed his eyes at me and I was immediately quiet. He 'hmphed' and walked out of the room.

I burst out laughing but stopped when my body started to hurt and just gave light chuckles. Bulma turned to I again questions written all over her face. "I was brought back" I said. "B-but how?" Bulma asked stuttering a little. "A friend didn't want me to leave" I said and sat on my bed. "Asha I-"Bulma was cut off. "It's okay, I understand" I said softly and saw Bulma tear up. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to through things out of perportion-"I was cut off again. "Hey I said its okay" I said and walked towards Bulma wiping the tears away. "It happened and it's over so don't look back okay?" I said and saw Bulma nod. "Now let's go to breakfast before those 2 eat everything up" I joked and Bulma laughed.

They walked in the kitchen together. "It's about time you showed up" Vegeta said not taking his eyes of his food. I just waved him off and saw beside Trunks who was devouring his food. I snickered and ate my food. Bulma filled her cup with some coffee and sat beside me. "So are you going to stay here?" Bulma asked. "Of course she is." Vegeta snorted. "Vegeta, she can stay where she wants to, you can't decide for her" Bulma said. "Why not? She would slack in her training staying with that clown Kakkarot" He said and Bulma rolled her eyes. "It's her own decition." I said and Vegeta 'hmphed'.

I smiled and shook my head. "I think I would prefer to stay here if it's okay with you Bulma" I said and Bulma smiled. "Of course!" I exclaimed and I winced at my sensitive hearing. "Woman do you have to yell?" Vegeta asked his own ears hurting. "Oh shut up Vegeta" Bulma said. "Yes! So Asha are we going to see Goten today?" Trunks asked and I looked at him, his eyes glistering with excitement and mischief. "I don't know Trunks are we?" I asked and caught him off guard. Vegeta chuckled. "She got you there son" He said and I laughed. "Yeah we can" I said and Trunks smiled.

"I think it's a good idea and maybe surprise Chi-Chi" Bulma said and I stiffed. "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea" I said and Bulma raised and eyebrow. "I don't want her to hit me with the frying pan or faint" I said. Bulma and I laughed while Vegeta shook his head. "Earthling Woman" He said and Trunks nodded. They quickly finished breakfast and flew towards Mt. Poaz. "Hey Asha do you think Gohan would join us?"Trunks asked. "I don't know he's probably in school, being superhero or hanging out with Videl" I said and saw Trunks smirk evilly. "Trunks…" I said watching his face turn expressionless. I shook my head and arrived at the Son's house. They landed and I knocked and looked at Trunks when no-one came out. "Maybe Goku took her shopping?" I said shrugging. Trunks looked down. "Poor Goten" He said and I laughed and just then the door opened. "Goku you-"Chi began to talk but stopped and stared at me.

The plate she had in her hand feel and broke. _Wow, what a reaction. _I said and Trunks nodded. "Hey Chi I heard something break is everything okay?" We heard Goku ask but Chi just kept staring at me and it started to freak me out. "Chi?" Goku asked and stepped in the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks and also stared at me. _Awkward silence_. Trunks said and I nodded. "Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to stare?" Trunks said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Trunks!" I yelled at him and they both snapped out. "G-goku, am I seeing things?" Chi asked and Goku stepped closer to her. "Real things" He said. Chi began to sob and jumped on me hugging me to death.

Goku smiled and Goten came running in. "Hey Ash you're here" Goten said and Chi looked around. "You know? Since when?" Chi asked looking at me. "Yesterday" I said. "That would explain how Goten was in bed when I came back" Goku said and I nodded. "Well it's good to have you back" Goku said. "But how?" Chi asked still in shock. "A friend" I said. "I'll talk to you later but do you mind if we borrow Goten?" I asked. Chi looked at Goten. "Only if you promise to come home before dark" Chi said and I nodded. "Promise" I said. "Yay!" Goten exclaimed. "Bye guys" I said and we flew off.

"So were do you boys wanna go" I asked. Trunks smirked like Vegeta and I raised an eyebrow. _What are you up to? _We flew over Satan city and I saw Goten and Trunks nod at each other. I caught it too late and they turned super flying away from me. "Trunks! Goten!" I yelled while powering up and following them. "Come back here!" I yelled and Trunks laughed. "You'll just have to catch us!" He yelled back and flew faster with Goten beside him. _When I get my hand on you 2. _I thought and saw Goten gulp.

_Trunks, I think we should stop. _He said nervously. _Don't be a sissy Goten, she won't be able to catch us and besides I thought you wanted to visit your brother. _Trunks said and Goten glared at him. _I'm not a sissy, just scared of what Asha can do. _He said nervously and saw Trunks laugh and they continued to fly away with Me trying to catch them.

**REVIEW!**


	50. Chapter 49

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 49

Today wasn't his day. He couldn't concentrate his thoughts kept jumping to Asha. He couldn't believe I was gone and after the argument they had. To say he felt guilty was an understatement. He sighed heavily. "Hey what's up with brains?" Sharpener said while leaning back in his seat. "Give him a break will ya Sharpner" Videl bit back. "What up with you 2, you're acting like someone died" Erasa said. Luckily the bell rang for lunch and Gohan immediately stood up and walked out of class wit Videl next to him.

"Can't concentrate huh?" Gohan asked and Videl nodded. "Luckily we only have a few periods left. I actually wish this day would end" Videl said and Gohan nodded. "Yeah" They kept walking until Gohan stopped dead in his tracks. "Hey what's up?" Videl asked. Gohan was quiet for a few second and then shook his head. "I think I'm losing it, I can feel her energy" He said and chuckled. They entered the cafeteria and got something to eat and sat down. After a few moments Erasa and Sharpener sat down with them and Erasa broke the silence. "Okay spill it what's up with you 2?"I asked.

Videl sighed in annoyance and looked at them. "A friend of ours died, happy?" I asked and both Sharpener and Erasa stopped eating to look at her in shock. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you guys" Erassa apologize. "It's okay" Gohan said. "So brains what happened if I might ask?" Gohan stiffed. He didn't expect that question. "Hey if you don't want to talk about it-"He was cut off. "She saved our lives" Gohan answered and the bell rang.

"Urgh great. We're probably gonna play baseball again" Videl said and Gohan smiled. "Brains-""No way he's on our team" Videl said and smiled as Sharpener moaned. They went outside where the teacher already had the baseball equipment ready.

* * *

I was flying hot on the boys tails trying to figure out what the boys where up to. They flew and I looked down. Immediately I knew what they are up to. I turned ssj2 to catch up and was very close. Trunks looked around, "Watch out Goten!" He yelled. Goten also looked back to see me almost catching them Orange high was in view and I tried to speed up. _Goten, we need to confuse her. We need to split up to confuse her, I'll go the one side and you the other okay? _Trunks planned and Goten nodded. Luckily for me I heard the whole plan and luckily all the student whould be inside so I powered to the limit of ssj2. I would use the after image technique to make my own plan work.

When they came to the bulding they split up. Trunks saw that I was behind him and smirked. He quickly came around the corner along with Goten and they both smirked but when they came to the middle I suddenly appeared and grabbed both of them by their shirts. Bewildered they saw the other Asha's fade away. "Hey! No fair!" Trunks Exclaimed and pouted along with Goten. He looked down only to find a lot of scared and amazed eyes looking up at them. I also saw them and quickly flew away with the boys in hand. "You boys are in so much trouble" I said. Trunks crossed his arms over his body. They came and landed on the lawn of CC. I let them down and they both fell on their butt. "Are you both crazy?! Do you know what people think about 2 kids flying around the city surrounded with a Golden light surrounding them?!" I asked and Goten looked up at me. "That we're angels?" He asked while shrugging. I sweat dropped and sighed.

"You know you could just have turned ssj3 and caught us instantly" Trunks said and I shook my head. "It takes to much strain on my body" I said. "Don't change the subject mister I'm still going to tell both of your parents" I said. "Tell us what?" A voice spoke from behind and I jumped up in a stance but sighed when I saw it was only Vegeta. I smirked and looked down at Trunks who was suddenly pale. "H-hi dad,n-nic-ce day is-sn't it?" Trunks stuttered. "Hi Mr. Veggie" Goten said and I saw Vegeta growl at the name "Yes it is especially one for flying around in the city in your ssj form" He said and crossed his arms over his body. He had his usual scowl on his face but this time it was more intense.

Trunks gulped. "I'll let your mother deal with that, besides those idiot humans needs a show once in a while." Vegeta said and Trunks paled even more knowing he had to deal with his mother. Vegeta looked at me. "Although I would want to know why you hid your transformation from me?" Vegeta said very calmly. I froze and slowly looked at Vegeta. I gulped, "I can only transform for a few seconds and then my body gives out under the amount of pressure" I said I saw Trunks smirk. _I'll get you for this. _I said and he only laughed.

Goten was oblivious to what was happening. Trunks saw this and sighed, "Let's go play video games Goten" he said and Goten beamed. "Bye Mr. Veggie" Goten said and a vein began to throb in Vegeta's head. They both went inside leaving me and Vegeta alone. "You will teach me how to transform and I shall help you to keep that form for a long period of time" He said and I sighed. "There's no way out of this is there?" I asked and he grunted and then smirked. "You should feel honored to teach me" He said. "Yeah, it's a real honor" I said sarcastically. "Good, we'll start tomorrow" He said and walked into the house.

I groaned and sat underneath a tree. "What have I got myself into?" I asked and closed my eyes.

**REVIEW!**


	51. Chapter 50

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 50

"Hey wake up sleepy head" Someone told me and my's eyes slowly fluttered open to see Trunks and Goten sitting above me. I smiled and sat up straight. "How long was I out for?" I asked. "Uh, a few hours I guess" Trunks said and Goten shrugged. "Big brother his here along with Videl. He said when he was done he'll take me home." Goten said and I nodded. "Were are they now?" I asked. "With my mom in her lab." Trunks said and I stood up. "Well let's go say hi then" I said and Trunks smirked. "You like surprising people don't you?" He asked. "I try my best" I said and smiled.

They walked towards the lab and the door opened. They saw Bulma working on something and both Gohan and Videl had their back towards us. I shook my head. "No respect, they can't even greet someone that hasn't seen them in a long time" I said and smirked. I saw them jerk around and stared at me wide-eyed. "So that was you" Gohan said and I raised an eyebrow. "Who was me?" I asked clueless. "The girl who caught those 2" Videl said pointing at the boys. "What?" Bulma asked joining in. I saw Trunks began to color pale. "N-nothing" He stuttered. Bulma narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll deal with you later mister" I said and he gulped.

"Here you go Videl see if it fits" Bulma said and gave Videl a watch. Videl put it on and then pressed a button. She was suddenly in a strange uniform and the built resembled saiyaman's but more feminine and blue. "It looks great! Thank you Bulma" She said and pressed the button again that returned her to her normal clothing. "No problem" I said while smiling. "Uh, Asha can me and Videl talk to you for a second?" Gohan asked and I nodded. "Sure" I said and they walked out the lab towards the lawn again. We stopped and I turned around only to be hugged by a teary Videl. I rubbed her back softly and smiled at Gohan.

Videl released me and wiped the tears away. "We thought you were dead" She said and Gohan nodded. "Well thanks to a friend I was able to return to you guys" I said and saw the confused looks. Videl looked down, guilt written all over her face and the same with Gohan. "I'm so sorry" Videl said. Gohan looked at me, "I'm also sorry, I was angry and didn't –"I cut them off. "It's over and I accept you apologies. There is no need to explain yourselfs. You felt betrayed and I understand why you reacted like you did" I said and smiled at them reassuringly. They smiled back and Videl hugged me again. After that I looked at Gohan, "I think it's time for you guys to head back home" I said and he nodded. "Aren't you coming?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm staying here with Bulma. I think you should spend ore family time together besides I was demanded to stay here and train with somebody" I said and chuckled. Gohan nodded and looked at Videl. "You should probably also go home, your dad's probably worried." He said and I nodded. They stared at each other and I saw the intensity and walked away quickly coming in the house. _Go for it. _I told Gohan and without a second thought I saw them kiss. I smiled and walked in the house. "GOTEN! Time to go!" I yelled and heard whispering. Trunks and Goten immerged from the corner with innocent looks on their faces and I raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?" I asked. "Nothing" They answered and I laughed.

I felt Videl leaving and Gohan came in. "Alright Goten, let's go" he said and saw I smiling at him. He turned bright red and looked away. "Okay, bye Trunks, bye Ash!" he said and they flew off. Bulma came into the kitchen. "Who wants take outs?" I asked and Trunks shot up like a rocket. "Me!" He yelled and Vegeta stepped inside the kitchen. "The sooner I can eat the better" He said. "Sure why not?" I said and Bulma quickly got the phone out and dialed. I ordered Pizza for us and I sweat dropped about how many.

I came in the living room and sat to watch TV, Trunks and Vegeta joined me since they had nothing left to do. I switched channels and came up on a thriller and left it there. "These pathetic human shows aren't even in the least scary" Vegeta snorted and I looked at him. "So you aren't scared by anything am I right?" I asked smirking evilly. Vegeta looked at me baffled. How could she even ask such a question? "Of course not! The prince of all saiyans isn't afraid of anything" he said and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah?" I said and bit my lip not trying to say anything or laugh for that matter.

"What is it girl?" He asked irritated. I smiled and closed my eyes and sent an image to him. When I opened them he was deep crimson and he growled at me. I burst out laughing and Vegeta cursed under his breath. "What I miss?" Trunks asked and I looked at him. "Ask…your father" I laughed while holding my stomach. Trunks looked at Vegeta. "Dad?" He asked and Vegeta stood up and 'hmphed' while walking away still with a blush on his face. "Can you tell me please?" He asked while frowning. My laughter quieted down and sent him the same image. Trunks was silent for a few moments and then joined in my laughter.

When we were done the pizza finally came and we ate. As soon as our stomachs were full we left for bed. I tucked Trunks in and went to my own room. I sighed with falling on the bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a restful sleep.

**A/N: If you're wondering what I sent to him it's about when we were in Buu's stomach and he cowered behind Goku because of the worms. **

**REVIEW!**


	52. Chapter 51

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but ****Asha is my OC.**

Chapter 51

Vegeta was trying to push himself to transform but was struggling. I was watching as he powered up. They stood in a remote place in the desert. I knew he could do it but he was struggling and yelling wasn't going to help. _Try to find the power Vegeta, search deep inside you. _I said and he closed his eyes while clencing his teeth. I sighed but my eyes shot up when I felt it. Vegeta's hair was starting to glow and was growing slowly. Electricity surrounded him and his muscles bulged. He began to transform but then dropped to his knees breathing heavy and covered in sweat. I landed beside him.

"Are you alright?" I asked but he only breathed. "That was amazing Vegeta! You almost had it!" I exclaimed happily and Vegeta slowly stood up. "You just need that extra push to maintain it" I said and he grunted finally finding his breath back. "We'll continue tomorrow" He stated and I nodded. "Yeah and besides I believe the Prince is hungry after all that" I said. Vegeta turned and smirked at me. "We'll do your training after I've got something to eat" he said and I bit my lip. He turned around to leave. "The Prince never forgets" He said and flew with me by his side.

I took a step and breathed. "Now" I heard Vegeta say. I clenched my teeth and widend my stance while beginning to transform. I began to transform in ssj, then ssj2 and then pushed my power even more. I felt my muscles expanding and my veins burning with energy and adrenaline. My hair began to glow and grow down my back as I powered up. I let out ascream and my power erupted around me. When everything calmed down I stood there in my ssj3 form. I took deep breaths and could feel the transformation straining my body. I saw Vegeta looking at me in awe.

He was astonished at my transformation. Every muscle was sculptured beautifully on my toned body. My face was impassive and I had no eyebrows. My eyes shocked him the most. It wasn't the teal color of the usual transformation it was the same green color that I had in my normal state. He saw me twitch and snapped out of his gaze. "Good now you need to stay in that form as long as you can while sparring" He smirked and transformed in ssj2. I looked at him like he grew another head.

_He isn't serious, is he? _My question was answered as soon as he launched at me. I felt my muscles clench as I dodged his attacked and expand when I attacked him back. They fought for what felt like days and my energy was dropping fast and I found it incredibly hard to move or block. I and Vegeta were both bloody and bruised with adrenaline pumping through their vains and enjoying every moment of the fight. I breathed heavy and looked up to see Vegeta charging up a blast.

I swallowed hard and began my own attack. "FINAL FLASH!" They both yelled and their attackes countered each other. I knew I was slipping along with my energy but pushed forward. I heard Vegeta chuckle, "Don't tell me that's all the power you have?" He taunted and Asah clenched my teeth. I pushed more power forward and the straining on the attack became more unstable as they pushed more energy in it. I heard him say something through clench teeth. "You're slipping" He said and I closed my eyes while taking a step forward and pushed the attack towards Vegeta. Vegeta drew back and growled while cursing under his breath.

I took another step forward finding that I was taking control over the attack. Vegeta yelled and pushed the blast forward almost overwhelming me but I pushed back. Vegeta felt that I was taking control over it and was pushing past his own. He pushed more enrgy in the attack and with a yell from both of them. The blast exploded and the shock waves sent them both back. I landed on my back breathing heavy and in my normal state. My eyes clenched as I desperately tried to get oxygen back in my lungs. I opened one eyes and my blurry vision settled.

I gasped as I saw Vegeta hovering in the air in his new found form. Ssj3, but he was quickly overwhelmed by the straining and fell to the ground. I pushed myself up although my body wouldn't alow it and boke Vegeta's landing. He also breathed heavy. "You did…it" I said barely able to stay awake by the energy loss. He nodded and slowly stood up. He took a deep breath and sighed. He smirked knowing he finally acomplised the transformation. "Told you, you needed…a push" I said still slightly out of breath. I slowly stood up on my knees but couldn't get any further.

"You did well but still need a lot of training" He said and I nodded. "Thanks" I felt him put his arm around her while supporting her. I smiled and transferred a little bit of her energy to him knowing he was also out. Vegeta felt the change and his eyes shot towards her. She was passed out in his arms and he shook his head. "Stupid girl, you need the energy!" He yelled at her but she couldn't hear him. He lifted her up and started to fly towards CC. He had enough energy to fly there thanks to her deput.

He quickly landed and walked in the house searching for the blue haired scientist. "WOMAN!" He yelled and heard her curse under her breath as she approach. "DO YOU HAVE TO YELL!? DON'T YOU-" She stopped talking when she saw in what state he was in. "If you would stop gawking at me and help here that would be appreciated" He said and Bulma quickly snapped back. "Follow me" She said and quickly ran towards the lab. Vegeta put Asha on a table and saw her shiver of the touch of the cold metal against her body. Bulma came in with the forst aid kit and quickly pulled out a brown bag. She tossed Vegeta a senzu bean which he caught and ate quickly. He waited a few second until he felt his trengh being restored to him and his aches disappear.

Bulma cleaned Asha up and tendered her wounds. "Geez Vegeta what did you do to her?!" Bulma exclaimed and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "We trained, where's the brat?" He asked. "Probably playing video games in his room or sleeping." She said and he nodded. When Bulma was done Vegeta took Asha to her room and left a Senzu bean on her cupboard. He walked out and right into Bulma and grabbed her before she fell. "Do you always have to be so clumsy Woman?" He asked smirking. "If you didn't walk into me I wouldn't have fallen" She said.

Vegeta smirked more and brought her to her feet still holding her firmly. "Then I'll have to watch were I'm going" He said huskily and Bulma shivered. She looked at him. 'What about-"She began to question but Vegeta silenced her. "We lock the door and the Girl will be out for several hours" He said and picked Bulma up making her giggle. "Like a locked door would keep a half'saiyan boy out" She said but didn't utter a word as Vegeta kissed her and entered their room.

**REVIEW!**


	53. Chapter 52

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC...From now on 3rd person POV**

Chapter 52

A few months passed on and both Vegeta and Asha's training was progressing. Vegeta can finally turn ssj3 and stay like that for a period of time, while Asha can stay like that for a long period of time. They have sparred and trained with each other helping each other progress. It is time that the Dragon Balls are recharged and Aha, Trunks and Goten have gone to search for them.

They were currently flying around the country side and they have already collected 2 Dragon balls. The one they found in a city nearby and the other up in a tree near the country side. "I'm Hungry!" Goten whined and Asha sighed. _He's been at it for an hour! _She looked down and spotted a lake. "Let's have lunch here guys" Asha said. "YAY!" "Finally, hopefully you won't cry like a baby anymore" Trunks mumbled and with Asha's good hearing she heard it. _I heard that. _She said and Trunks snapped his head in her direction. _He can't probably help it. _She said and he just nodded. They stopped neard the lake. "Goten, why don't you and Trunks go and catch some fish" She said. Goten jumped for joy while Trunks gave her the look 'Are you serious'.

She smirked. "The one that catches the biggest fish wins" She said and knew if Trunks was anything like Vegeta he would not back down from a challenge. "Let's do it" Trunks said and they both went in the lake. Asha laughed and gathered some fire wood. She chopped up the wood and walked back to the spot. She sat it down and used her Ki to fire it up. "Hey Trunks that's not fair!" She heard Goten yelled. "Life isn't fair Goten besides you can win the next one" Trunks said. "Wow Really!" Goten exclaimed and they both appeared. Trunks with a huge fish in his hands and Goten with a much smaller one. Asha smiled, "Let's cook" She said and both Goten and Trunks stared at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll cook" She said and took the fish.

After she finally finished the meal the boys flew into the food. Asha chuckled and took her own portion and ate. When they were done it was starting to get dark so they decided to find a place to stay for the night. The came to a cave and luckily for them it was empty of its inhabitans. "Alright boys we'll sleep here for the night and then head out in the morning, okay?" Asha said and they nodded. "Okay" They said in unison. Asha got out a blanket she put in her bag and layed one down. The boys crawled on it and curled up. Asha smiled and lay next to them.

* * *

She woke up when she heard someone quivering. She opened her eyes and looked at the boys. They were both curled up but both was shaking a little of the cold. Asha quickly lay between then and radiated her Ki. They responded to the warmth by snuggling up to her and they all fell into a blissful sleep. Asha woke up the next morning and yawned while rubbing her eyes. The boys were lying with their bodies spread out. Asha chuckled and walked out of the cave. She went to wash up and then returned with some fruits that she found in the forest. Thanks to one of her camps she went on she knew which was right and which were poisoned.

She came into the cave and saw the boys rubbing their eyes and looking at her. She smiled. "Breakfast" She said and the boys were on her. After breakfast she put the blanket away and turned to the boys. "If you need to go, go now" She said and they went out of the cave. She snickered and turned her attention to packing some fruits with them also, encase they got hungry. As she packed she touched one f the Dragon Balls and everything went white.

She blinked rapidly and found herself on the lookout. The Son's and Briefs' were here along with Majin Buu, Hercule and Videl. Asha looked around and her eyes caught sight of Shenlong. She looked in awe at the size of him and felt chills ran down her spine when he spoke. "You wish has been granted, now it's time for me to go" He said and lowered down to my eye level. "And time for you to return" He said and Asha furrowed her brows. "Return?" She asked. "Home" He said and everything faded.

* * *

Trunks and Goten returned to the cave after handeling their 'businesses. "I wonder how fast we're going to get them all" Goten said rubbing his chin. Trunks snorted. "If you keep moaning for food every 10min, maybe over a month" Trunks said and Goten pouted. "It's not my fault I get hungry Trunks!" Goten argued. "It's not mine either Goten!" He argued back. They noticed that they were in the cave and Asha was kneeling while packing. They gulped and waited for her to smack them for arguing with each other but she just stood there like a statue.

"That's weird, usually we get a smack from arguing or at least a yell" Trunks said and Goten nodded. "Why is she just standing there?" Goten asked retoriccly. Trunks shrugged and they both moved towards her. They stopped beside her and Goten poked her. Trunks quickly moved towards him. "What are you doing?!" He whispered. "I'm poking her to see if she's awake" Goten said. Trunks wanted to argue back but froze when he looked at her. "G-g-go-ten" Trunks said stammering over his name. Goten looked at Trunks and raised and eyebrow. "What is it Trunks?" Goten asked oblivious.

Trunks pointed a shaky hand towards Asha and Goten followed and he too began to freak out. Her eyes were snow white and held no pupils or eyecolor what-so-ever. Goten wanted to speek but found no words but Asha blinked suddenly and her eyes changed back to normal. She shook her head and finished packing. When she was done she noticed the 2 boys staring at her with all the color drained from their faces. She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" She asked and both of them snapped out of their gaze. Asha sighed when she saw the boys was not going to speak at their shoked faces.

She closed her eyes and searched their memories and quickly jerked out. Her eye grew wide and then relaxed after a while again. She looked at the boys, "Sorry you had to see that" She said and Trunks looked up, "What happened?" He asked and Asha sighed. "I saw something" She said and turned around. "I'll tell you guys on the way" She said and they nodded.

They flew out of the cave towards the next dragon ball and with Asha explaining to them what happened.

**REVIEW!**


	54. Chapter 53

DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.

Chapter 53

Asha was lying on her back thinking. I had told Trunks and Goten about my vision, but only the fact that they would summon Shenlong and that I had developed the sphycic ability to see the future. They were silent at first and then freaked out about it and kept asking me questions. She chuckled, _Boys will be boys. _She thought. But sighed as she let her thoughts wander. She couldn't get one word out of her head. _Home… _It felt so foreign for her, yet it felt so familiar. But the million dollar question was, Did she want to return? She did miss her family and her friends and all but she felt at home here like she actually belongs.

Sure she really did want to go back and continue her life, find her love and have kids. She shook her head. But it all changed since she came here and changed. She snapped out of her daze when she felt stirring next to her. She looked down and saw the 2 boys hugging each other yet again of the cold. Her tail wrapped unconsciously around them and she looked outside. They were searching for the last Dragon Ball and was caught in a snow storm and got shelter in a cave. Asha kept the boys warm with her Ki and thankful of her saiyan genes she didn't freeze.

She saw that the storm had passed and sighed in relief. She unwrapped her tail and stood up slowly careful not to wake up the boys. She moved outside and looked at the Dragon Radar. "It's near" Asha said and flew out to the location. She stopped and dropped to the ground. "Mmm, It says that I'm right on top of it. Must be under all these snow" She said and started to dig. After a lot of digging she grew impatient and used her Ki to melt the snow and in no time she found it. She felt 2 powerlevels approach and looked up to find 2 demi-saiyans landing next to her. "You go it!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed and Asha nodded.

Suddenly they felt the ground shaking and then it stopped. "What was that?" Trunks asked and Goten shrugged. We heard a large growling sound and I looked at Goten. "Please tell me that was your stomach" She said and Goten shook his head. Asha gulped and looked at the mountain in front of them. It started to shake and Asha quickly took flight. "Avalance!" She yelled and flew with the 2 boys. "Oh no! All those animals!" Goten yelled and Asha looked at the forest and saw all the animals run for their lives.

She looked at the guys. "Boys, get the animals to safety! I'll try to stall it!" She yelled and they nodded. She quickly turned around and powered up. She yelled and powered a blast. "KA…ME...HA…ME…HA!" She fired at the running avalanche. She kept it up and was running out if energy, "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" "FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" Goten andTrunks yelled from beside her. "Give it your all!" Asha yelled and they yelled and the snow exploded. They dropped to the ground while breathing heavy. "Well done guys" Asha said and sighed.

She looked at them. "Ready to go home?" She asked and they nodded entheusiasticaly. Asha chuckled and they took to the sky.

After a few hours of flying they flew past Mt. Poaz and Asha smiled knowing that CC wasn't far from here. But she froze when everything changed again. She was yet again on the lookout. Everyone was there from last. Asha looked around and her eyes caught sight of Shenlong. She looked in awe again at the size of him and felt chills ran down her spine when he spoke. "You wish has been granted, now it's time for me to go" He said and lowered down to my eye level. "And time for you to return" He said and Asha furrowed her brows. "Return?" She asked. "Home" He said and everything faded.

"Asha!" Trunks yelled and quickly caught her as she fell to the ground. Goten was also quick to her aid. "Trunks her eyes! She's having a vision again!" Goten said and they both stared at her until she blinked and her eyes turned back to normal. "Asha! Are you okay?" They asked and she slowly nodded. "Y-yeah, sorry about that guys" She apologized and stood up again. She felt dizzy but brushed it off. "Come let's go" She said and they nodded and took to the skies. "Hey Ash what did you see?" Goten asked and Asha looked at him. "It was the same but more clear" She said and looked down. "Sorry that I zoned out you guys" She said.

"Hey no worries! It's not your fault you can't control it" Trunks comforted her and Asha smiled softly at them. They neared CC and landed. "It's about time you got back" Vegeta suddenly spoke and Asha jumped. "Do you always have to sneak up on people?!" Asha asked still a little startled. Vegeta walked away chuckling. Asha sighed and searched through the house for Bulma. She found her in the lab. _No surprise there. _She thought and stepped in. "Hey Bulma" She greeted and Bulma turned around and smiled. "We got all 7" She said and Bulma nodded. "Let's call him!" She said and stood up.

"Wait! I was thinking that it should be better at Kami's Lookout not to scare the people away and running for their lives at the sight of a big dragon" Asha suggested and Bulma nodded. "Yeah Good point" She said and they walked out together. "I'll call Goku and tell him where we're headed" Bulma said and walked away. Trunks and Vegeta was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Asha came from behind and smirked. "Whatcha' watchin'?" She asked and Trunks fell off the coach while Vegeta just smirked. "Ow! Hey not fair!" Trunks pouted while rubbing his sow head. Asha laughed and sat on the coach. Trunks sat beside me while ccrossing his arms.

Asha looked at the 2 while they sat there with crossed arms. Both Vegeta and Trunks had peacefull expressions on their faces and looked identical. _Well probably as peacefull as Vegeta can get. _"Alright let's go!" Bulma said and walked ouside and we heard a 'Poof' Sound. We saw a capsule airplane and I heard Trunks groan. "Not today Woman" Vegeta said and picked Bulma up Bridal style. "Vegeta wha-"Bulma swallowed her words when he took to the skies and we followed. "You better not let me fall!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta winced at his sensitive hearing. "I won't woman now stop screeching!" He yelled back and Bulma clung on him desperately. "This is going to be a long flight" Trunks said and Asha nodded.

**REVIEW!**


	55. Chapter 54

DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters but Asha is my OC.

Chapter 54

Asha was on the lookout with the others. They had summoned Shenlong and made their wish which he was granting. She was just in awe at the size of him. Even though she saw him a lot of times and in her visions it wasn't the same like in real live. She was actually a little frightened. She shook her head. _Nothing is better than the real deal. _She thought for herself. She jerked back to attention when he spoke "You wish has been granted, now it's time for me to go" He said and lowered down to my eye level. "And time for you to return" He said and Asha gulped. "Home?" She asked shaky and saw him nod.

"But so much time has passed, how would I explain everything?" Asha asked uncertain. "I will be able to return you to the time before you came here but I would not be able to turn you back human" Shenlong said and Asha began thinking. _What am I going to do? I want to go but I want to return butI want to stay. _She furrowed her brows. _And if I go I would want to return… _She thought. _I can grant you one wish. _She heard Shenlong say and she looked at him. _For everything you have done. _He said and Asha thought for a moment and then smiled. _There is one thing…_

Everyone stood there oblivious to what was going on. Shenlong had just finished granting their wish and then he asked Asha to return home. Goten along with Trunks was in their own thoughts while the other stared at the 2 in front of them. _Does that mean we won't be seeing her ever again? _Trunks asked feeling sadness wash over him. _But, I don't want her to go…_ Goten whispered back. They looked back as saw Asha smiling and turning back to them.

"I guess It's my time to go" She said and saw everyone's face sadden. Although Vegeta's face was still in a scowl she saw a glimpse of sadness in his black orbs. She smiled softly at them. "Hey don't be sad, we had good times didn't we?" She asked and saw them smile at the memories. Asha closed her eyes and sent her goodbyes mentally. She opened her eyes again and smelled tears. Chi came running to her hugging her and Asha hugged back. Bulma also came into the hug while they both cried. "Thank you both for being the best backup mom's a girl could ask for" She said and they both laughed lightly.

They left the hug and Asha walked towards Videl and Gohan. She looked at them both and smiled. "Good luck with school and keeping Satan City safe, and keep each other safe" She said and hugged Videl while giving Gohan a kiss on the cheek. _Take good care of her and love her with all your heart. _She told Gohan and saw him blush and nod. She turned around and saw both Vegeta and Goku holding their wives. Vegeta was just putting a supporting hand on his wife. _She better not be thinking of doing it. _She heard Vegeta say and laughed. _Don't worry. _She said and saw him relax a bit. She walked towards Goku and held out her hand. He took it and shook it. "Thank you for everything" She said and he nodded. She looked at Vegeta and bowed. "It was an honor to be trained by the Prince of all siayans" She said and saw him smile and bow back at her. She turned to the boys and went on her knees.

They came running at her and hugged her tightly. "Do you have to go?" Goten asked through tears. "Yes" She said and closed her eyes while holding the tears back. "But we don't want you to go" Goten said and Asha let the tears fall. "I don't want to leave you but I have a family and friends that will miss me when I'm gone." Asha said and looked down at them. "Look at me" She said and they sniffed while looking up. "I need you 2 to promise me something okay?" She said and the both nodded. "I want you 2 to promise to be yourselves and stay strong no matter what happens or in what situation. I want you 2 to keep training ad become strong. I want you 2 to be naughty and make you're parents crazy" She said while laughing.

They smiled and snickered. "Promise to still be good and to protect each other from harm and listen to your parents okay boys, do you promise?" She asked and they nodded while wiping away the tears. "Promise" They said and Asha smiled. She kissed both on their heads. _I love you both dearly and please be safe. _She said to them and they nodded. "Uh, time is running out" Shenlong's voice boomed through. Asha nodded and walked towards him. She turned around towards them and waved. "Goodbye everyone! Thank you for everything!" She said and they disappeared.

"Bye!" They all greeted and Vegeta gave her a 'Farewell'. Bulma sighed while smiling and turning to the others. "I'm having dinner at my house and you're all welcome to come" Bulma said and they turned to her. "That would be great, thanks Bulma" Chi said and Goku's face lit up. Vegeta saw this and smirked. "Don't even think about it Kakkarot, the Woman hasn't even begun to prepare dinner yet" Vegeta said and Goku pouted. Bulma chimed in. "Actually Vegeta, the food is already prepared." She said and Vegeta scowled. He turned a challenging look to Goku and Goku smirked. They both we're gone in a flash leaving everyone in the dust.

"VEGETA! DIDN"T YOU FORGET SOMETHING?" Bulma yelled. "GOKU! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO HOME!" Chi-Chi yelled. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and then laughed. They looked up. "We'll miss you" Goten said. "Yeah but never forget you" Trunks said and Goten nodded.

**Please review!**


	56. AN

**A/N: Hey thank you all for reading fate of a fan. I'm working on a small sequel for it. I will post it as soon as I sorted out some problems with the Forums accepting my OC's. The next sequel will be about what happened when Asha returned to her own world. I'll try to post it soon!**


End file.
